Voguish Fib
by Orane
Summary: AU. Taichi goes on a mission to find the key to destroy Omnimon before he recovers from his defeat 9 years ago. Unbeknownst to Taichi, this key is a Nymph, the No.1 enemy of the Humans. It's unfortunate to fall for someone not of your kind... TAIORA.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! If I did, things would be a lot different...   
  
A/N: Okay, so, this disclaimer thing. I have a feeling I'm going to get tired of it and just forget about putting it back on. So, here's my story. It's like a contemporary fairy tale/fantasy/mythological/action-adventure and of course, don't forget the romance(!) fic.   
  
And just to tell all of you *looks around suspiciously and then whispers*: This is a Taiora! ^_^   
  
**Voguish Fib**   
  
Chapter One - **The beginning**   
  
Once upon a time...   
  
There lived a stubborn young nymph in the district of Furugawa, a quaint, secluded area of land at the boundaries of the East Ocean. She was rough and always fought with the other nymph children and refused to do her school work. She'd cuss loudly and belch at the dinner table when important guests came to visit. She also liked to catch the glowing airborn caterpillars that flew around her balcony. A hobby only village boys would be caught doing.   
  
Many of the other nymphs percieved her as crude and thought that all creatures of the world were subordinate to her. Just because she was the King's daughter. Everyone thought she was a spoiled brat of a princess; a rebellious, cynical tomboy of a princess. They thought her parents were a bit lenient on her.   
  
Her name was Sora.   
  
Today was another typical evening for her. After sending a search crew to find her, her father and mother dressed her up in elaborate clothing, getting her ready for the next boy in line whom they hoped wouldn't be afraid or repelled by their daughter.   
  
"Father? Must we really meet the parents of my suitor today?" Sora asked as her mother dressed her in another one of her finest kimono. Her mother tugged at the ends of the obi with a little force as if warning her daughter, 'Don't even think about arguing tonight young lady.'   
  
Sora sighed, knowing her father wouldn't answer her anyways. Why today though? She wanted to go to her room and play with her caterpillars and maybe read that weird book she found in the Akaguchi Forest the evening before.   
  
"You must be respectable, do you understand Sora? We're tired of you fooling around! No burping, swearing, or any of that foolishness you're so accustomed," her mother scolded. "All your last suitors--I've lost count--and their families had disregarded us because of your famous new swear words that you insist on burping instead of saying over dessert."   
  
Sora sighed again as she felt another tug on her sash. She hated wearing kimono. It didn't give her enough leg room. She squirmed uncomfortably until finally, she was ready to meet her suitor.   
  
As she was led out, she gave everyone a feigned smile, taught to her by her own mother. The best fake-smiler in all of Furugawa.   
  
Sora watched as a middle-aged couple walked into the dining room with a young boy between them. He looked about her age, quite handsome too, but he looked like he was having just as much fun as Sora. His hair was a dusty blue that was almost as violet as it was blue. His eyes were peircing and black, and from where Sora saw him, his teeth were absolutely white.   
  
The parents seemed to be beaming when they saw Sora. The father nudged his son appreciatively. "You sure know how to pick your women," he whispered in a not-so-soft voice. In fact, it was so not soft, everyone in the room heard what he said but decided to keep their mouths shut in desperate hope that the two would like each other.   
  
But then the boy smirked in a way that made Sora hate him that instant. She turned back to her mother and father, shaking her head.   
  
"I don't like him," she said.   
  
"Oh stop being such a spoiled child, we didn't raise you this way! Now, be nice to the Kido family."   
  
Sora turned back to the family with that famous fake smile. As the boy, Jyou, watched her face, he realized just how frightening the smile actually was. Since he lived in a different district, he didn't know what she was capable of...hm...   
  
All the while, Sora was still smiling that smile. In her mind she cursed them to damnation and whispered to herself, _Fine, I'll be nice to them..._   
  
Sora always loved the forest. It was beautiful. The colors of the sakura trees were much more colorful than those in the human world, which lay hundreds and hundreds of miles beyond the thick forest of Akaguchi, or simply, the forest of the Red Mouth.   
  
How did it get it's name Akaguchi anyways? Once humans and the nymph kind lived together in total destruction. Humans would catch the harmonious nymphs and overwork them as slaves, then sell them when they were tired of them. They would also rape them, kill their children, and destroy their villages.   
  
Well, there was also a monstrous dragon living in the area to make things worse for the nymphs. It fed off of them as well as earth gods and fairies that gave him enormous quantities of power. The thing was, this power was temporary. Once it wore off he would come back for more.   
  
That was when a small group of nymphs decided it was enough. So they crossed into the dragon's territory where they found it sleeping soundly. Silently, they surprise attacked it. The dragon got so startled it began shooting fire darts at each of them, injuring a couple and killing two. Then, the nymphs all took out their cross bows, and with a signal from one of the lead nymphs, they fired into its mouth.   
  
These arrows weren't ordinary arrows, no...they were special. They contained a sort of substance at the tips that gave the dragon a violent allergic reaction.   
  
All they needed to do now was watch it as it slowly died down...blood spilling from its mouth like a river going downstream. (Therefore called the Red Mouth.)   
  
Finally it died, but the blood continued to flow and flow until eventually, its thick, soil-moisting blood created the forest of Akaguchi, separating the humans from the mystical creatures. Their communication was blocked out forever. The dragon had been sort of a...blessing in disguise.   
  
Sora quietly climbed one of her favorite trees as she stared off into the forest created by that destructive dragon. She smiled knowing that she was safe...   
  
She turned her attention back to the strange book in her hand. She turned it upside down, attempting to read the strange symbols but finally, she gave up, knowing that human writing was far beyond her level of expertise.   
  
She put the book away and stared off into space. She sighed to herself. A thought occurred to her. Was she a bitter person? The dinner that had been planned that night turned out to be a complete disaster. It involved immoral questions and broken dishes. She really didn't want to remember.   
  
So...once again, she let her parents down. Yeah...she was spiteful and bitter because after she had caused that horrible disaster, she decided to stay out late again just to worry her parents. She wished they'd worry.   
  
Still, all she wanted was for them to worry and what they wanted was too much for her to give. An heir!? No way. Not now. Maybe not ever.   
  
Why? Because she would never be free.   
  
Besides, why couldn't they have an heiress? Why couldn't she inherit it herself?   
  
As she pondered on her disfunctional royal family and her nonexistent freedom, she felt stirring behind her. When she turned, she realized she made a mistake.   
  
There was a boy there, in the carved center of the dead sakura tree, balanced like a cat, ready to pounce on her if she tried anything.   
  
Right now she couldn't really see his facial features due to the darkness. She strained, but was suddenly interrupted when one dirty hand covered her mouth and another on her shoulder, soiling her silk kimono. She tried to utter even a small scream but only a mumble could be heard.   
  
She bit him. Hard. It was the only thing she could do at the moment. He flinched but only slightly loosened his grip on her mouth. She managed to say, "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"   
  
The boy chuckled softly before jumping off the tree. Sora grabbed onto his arm for dear life as they floated listlessly in the air. Her eyes were tight shut. She had a feeling it wasn't going to be such a smooth landing.   
  
_I'm gonna die, this is it. I'm sorry Mother! Father!_ As she clutched his arm, the boy's feet touched the ground (actually, more like his behind but you get the picture.) She managed only to slouch against him at the impact.   
  
"Actually, you know, I do know who you are," the boy replied, getting up off the ground with her still in his clutch.   
  
Sora scoffed. When she felt his grip tighten on her, she became conscious once more and attempted to wriggle away from him.   
  
"You know, if I sell you I could get--"   
  
"Let me go--"   
  
"--maybe around the thousands category--"   
  
"No!" came the voice from the boy on the tree. Sora and the boy holding her looked up. She squinted into the brightness of the blue sakura tree at the boy balancing on the branch she had been on only a few seconds ago.   
  
"What now Taichi?" the boy holding her asked. The boy named Taichi jumped off of the branch, landing right in front of her. Sora instinctively examined him. He looked dirty and his hair was a disheveled mass of brown tresses. His eyes were a peircing tawny color and his face was covered in dirt that was a bit caked. His shoulders were broad and his body was built, yet not muscular and his clothes looked...human.   
  
Sora's eyes widened. No! These kids are human! She had to get away!   
  
While the two boys talked, Sora quickly locked her leg around the boy holding her and pulled forward, causing him to lose his balance and fall back. The other boy, Taichi, was taken by surprise but didn't hesitate to chase after her as she made her way through the trees.   
  
"Hey! Princess come back! We're not gonna hurt you!" Taichi shouted after her.   
  
Did he really think she was that stupid?   
  
Before she could get any further, her trailing obi got caught on one of the protruding branches. She yelped in surprise but struggled to remove the obi from her waist, unfortunately, her mother had been scolding her when she put on the obi and wrapped it tightly around her waist.   
  
Taichi caught up to her right as she got the obi loose. He grabbed her wrist and bound her hands and feet before she could get up enough strength to fight back or say anything. Then he lifted her over his shoulder like a man carrying a short log for building and began walking in the direction they came from.   
  
"Let me go you filthy human!" Sora screamed, bringing her bound hands down hard against his back.   
  
"Go ahead and struggle, you'll only get tired and give up. That rope is good quality," the boy said evenly.   
  
She wanted to scream. This boy and his friend were making her so angry she wanted to scream.   
  
"If I signal that I'm in trouble, my father and his guards will come here and wring your stupid necks! Then burn your rotting carcasses!"   
  
"My, a little graphic are we?" he said in a calm voice. Then he said, "We'll simply block your signal." Sora said nothing. "We're not dumb Princess. We've been in this forest longer than you could imagine. Well I have. My friend Yamato? I don't know. But besides that, we know how to handle a nymph like you. Now, I'll just bring you back--"   
  
"Bite me human!"   
  
"Oh. That too. I'm not exactly human." (Ohhh..._That's_ how he jumped off that tree with perfect ease.)   
  
Before Sora could tell him to go choke on his tongue, she felt the boy leap over onto something (which apparently she couldn't see because the only view she had was of his left butt cheek) and land in some sort of flat-hand made flooring.   
  
Surprise caught in her throat as she was dumped onto the floor as the boy walked away as if he didn't have a care in the world.   
  
Her eyes darted and her head pounded. Where in the world did he take her?   
  
As she reached up to rub her aching head, Taichi stopped in his tracks but didn't turn. "Don't even think about leaving Princess, we have this place guarded--they're ruthless and not human either," he said before he began to walk off into another room.   
  
Sora decided to take a look around. It was like some sort of tree house, she concluded as she looked out through one of the windows. She noted that the sakura trees here were a little taller than the ones around Furugawa. Then it hit her. He brought her further into the forest.   
  
The threshold in which Taichi had come into was suddenly filled with heavy foot steps. She turned towards the door and frowned when she saw the figure.   
  
It was that boy who wanted to sell her. When he caught her eye, he glared back and smirked at her as if he knew Taichi would catch her. He kept his eyes on her as he dusted off the caked mud from his blond hair.   
  
"Pathetic nymph..." he whispered before going into the room Taichi had gone into.   
  
Sora had been tense the entire time he crossed the room, but now that he was gone, she slumped down onto the ground and sulked.   
  
Now she regretted even more that she wanted to worry her parents.   
  
A/N: Okay! There it is! 


	2. Bandits

A/N: Hi everyone! Well, my first time here and I already got this weird flame that said I was a Izzy/Mimi hater or basher or whatever (and a Sorato hater but that's beside the point). Where did they get that idea from? Anyways, I hope they don't review anymore if they're not even remotely interested in Taiora.   
  
Oh, I'm going to give Matt's personality a different twist. He's not going to be evil or anything (No, I do not bash on any human Digimon characters!) I'm just going to do something different with him.   
  
**Voguish Fib**   
  
chapter 2 - Bandits   
  
"I cannot believe she's run away again!" Queen Takenouchi cried, pacing around the balcony with her advisor.   
  
"I've sent some men to go search for her, but so far her essence is no where to be found. I'm sorry your Highness," the advisor said evenly. He was used to the queen's temper tantrums.   
  
"Well keep _looking_ because I'm sure you don't want to lose your job Myotismon!"   
  
"Of course...my lady..." he whispered in a deep calm voice as he exited the room.   
  
He deeply despised the princess. Not only because she was obnoxious and sardonic, but also because she contained power. She had the power to overthrow her family if she wanted. She just didn't know it...yet.   
  
He knew Princess Sora loved her parents, but also knew that she couldn't stand the thought of ruling these lands with such strict formality. She'd complain and act like a completely spoiled snob, but deep inside, he knew she could live without all of that wealth.   
  
Besides that, he was glad she was gone. If only he could go deeper into th queen's thoughts then everything would work out perfectly...he could...   
  
)()()()()()()(   
  
"Hey...wake up...stupid nymph...Taichi! She won't wake up!"   
  
Sora stirred softly on the ground upon hearing the voice. Her eyes blinked slowly at first trying to open without getting stung by the obvious orange light that shown through her thin eyelids.   
  
Was she really kidnapped? She had a crazy notion that if she didn't open her eyes, she would never have to find out. So she lay there, pretending with all her strength that he would just give up and leave her be...   
  
Unfortunately, she was forced to awaken when a barrel of cold, splintering water came down on her body.   
  
She sat up immediately, gasping for air...or rather, for warmth. She keeled over, coughing out the water that got in her windpipe.   
  
"Wha--what the hell was that for?" she coughed and shivered, looking up at the person who threw the water on her. Taichi smiled down at her with this dominating look.   
  
"She's awake now Yamato," he replied to the boy behind him. He kept his dark eyes on her as if taunting her to fight back. He knelt down in front of her with one arm against his knee. "You know, we should teach you how to talk like a princess," he said.   
  
"Bite me."   
  
"I might just do that if you don't get up," Taichi snapped as he stood up. He stopped. "You know, you should really get cleaned up. You look like you've been trampled by some wild pigs."   
  
Sora ignored him as she stood up as well. "What do you want from me?" she asked, following him as he entered a room. She was about to enter with him when she found one leg bound by a metal chain. When did they put that!? She grumbled and stayed where she was, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for him to come back out.   
  
Taichi returned, holding some clothes. "We're going to get ransom money from you, little princess."   
  
"Will you stop calling me that?!"   
  
"That's what you are, aren't you?" he asked, glancing up at her to see her reaction.   
  
"That's not the point--whatever...look, if you let me go--"   
  
"Oh no...it's not only the ransom money my dear child. It's something much bigger. We can't just 'let you go.'"   
  
"Bastard...you know, my mother's probably sending an army to search for me."   
  
"And your mother will fail miserably. She won't find any trace of you around here. We've covered our steps with some magic I would like to call...magic that covers our steps."   
  
Sora sighed. So were they ever going to let her go? She sat down at the wooden ground she was forced to sleep on the night before. They could've been nicer and given her a pillow or something. Her neck was aching horribly...   
  
"So you mean to say...you're keeping me until you get some cash from my parents...right?"   
  
"No more questions. You need to get cleaned up," he said, unlocking the chain around her leg. She noticed his fingers brushing along her ankles softly. She watched him suspiciously.   
  
He looked up into her furious crimson eyes but continued to stroke gently. "Do you happen to have a fiancé now? I heard you met a fine suitor last night."   
  
Sora couldn't help but notice his fingers still there, even after the chains were long gone. "Jerk! Get off me!" she shouted suddenly, kicking him in the chest. He staggered backwards as she stalked away. He laughed.   
  
Agh!! She hated him so much! Couldn't he see that!? Why was he trying to provoke her? The dumb bastard...   
  
Taichi had been smiling the whole time. Teasing her like that had been so much fun! He never really liked her anyways. She was a snob. He remembered the first time he met her. He was with his aunt at the market place taking the last net of oranges when she came and grabbed them from his hand. Seeing as he was young and all and didn't understand the rules of sovereignty, he fought back, yanking it from her grasp. Eventually, he got it, but Princess Sora challenged him using a coin she had. (More like forced by her enormous guards.)   
  
She told him to pick a side. So he picked heads. Unfortunately for him, it landed on tails and she ended up winning the last net.   
  
Later on, he found out that the coin had been tails on both sides. And if she wanted, she could have used the other one she had with both heads on it too. The little sneak...   
  
Sora didn't get very far. Well, she barely got to twelve feet when someone caught her by the arm. (Where could she have gone anyways?) She turned to the person and found a young girl about half an inch shorter than she was. Her hair was a pretty pink color, and her eyes were light mahogany. She seemed nice except for the frown she had on her face.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm afraid you're not allowed out," she said, her grasp tight despite her small frame. Sora looked over her shoulder at Taichi who had picked himself off the floor. He was staring at her intently for a second then suddenly he snarled. Sora stuck her tongue out.   
  
Sora turned back to Mimi and rolled her eyes. "Whatever...I already knew that," she said, trying to keep her rude façade.   
  
"Taichi-san told me that you needed a bath," the girl said. "I'm Mimi, I will be showing you to your bath. That is, if you want one."   
  
Sora was _dying_ for a bath. Ever since the little chase last night, she'd been feeling gross and dirty as if she hadn't had a bath in years, yes years. She simply nodded as Mimi pulled her out of the little tree house, handing her a towel and sponge, and led her to another level of the tree where a hot steaming bath was being prepared. Sora watched in awe as a couple servants filled the bath with one last bucket of water   
  
"Come this way please," Mimi said in a silent, formal tone. Sora shifted uncomfortably before following her onto some sort of wooden contraption. She then realized they were being brought down by some sort of wooden pulley.   
  
She leaned forward and noticed how high the tree was. She began to wonder... Did Taichi jump this high just to get to that building on top? What was he? Some sort of monkey demon?   
  
Before she could continue her thoughts, the pulley stopped, allowing them to step off onto the platform containing the bath.   
  
"Wow..." Sora gasped. The water was so clear it looked like glass. Steam escaped from it and the smell was of minty herbs.   
  
"Yes, it's very relaxing here, even if you hadn't stepped into the bath yet," Mimi replied, with a smile. Sora eyed her suspiciously. Mimi's mood had suddenly changed in a subtle sort of way.   
  
"Yeah..." Sora answered slowly. She turned back to the bath, then back to Mimi. "This is all mine?"   
  
"Until your bath is finished. But yes, if you'd like to say that," Mimi said. Her voice was so much friendlier now. Sora couldn't figure out what had happened so she simply shrugged it off. "If you need me, I'll be outside."   
  
Sora nodded politely. She turned to the bath, unsure of what to do next.   
  
"Oh...Sora-san?" Mimi called back. Sora turned back to her.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Please don't tell Taichi-san that we had a friendly conversation." With that, she was gone.   
  
Sora stared after her long after she had left. What was that all about?   
  
)()()()()()()(   
  
"I'm telling you, that girl is weird!"   
  
"You know Yamato...you might be right," Taichi said thoughtfully. "She might really be one of those magical zebras who have sex with you and then steals your soul! Yes...that might be it..."   
  
Yamato stared at him flatly. "Don't mock me. I'm being serious here. She sends of strange vibes in her aura...she's not a regular nymph you know," Yamato said.   
  
"We all know that. My father knows that, that's why he told us to kidnap her in the first place," Taichi replied, grabbing a banana from one of the baskets on the table. (Don't think Sora's monkey demon theory's so unrealistic now huh?)   
  
"I'm just saying...she could be dangerous," Yamato said in a strange ominous whisper that made Taichi realize just how serious it was.   
  
Sora had always been different. He had felt that strange aura when they first met at that market place, he just never thought about it because he was just a little kid. Now it made him slightly uncomfortable. What did his father really want with Princess Sora anyways? What was so special about her? Why couldn't he have gotten one of the other nymph princesses--or the other nymphs for that matter?   
  
Taichi shrugged it off. Well, whatever it was, he just hoped he kept her away from him. He might just get pissed off and quit being his father's son. (Ridiculous, yes. But what can I say? He's Tai.)   
  
Suddenly, he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard noises just outside the tree house. He and Yamato peeked out the window.   
  
"Shit! They're here for the princess! Go find her! I'll get my father--" Taichi shouted, heading for the door.   
  
"But I don't know where the hell she is!" Yamato shouted. Taichi stopped. There was no time to waste.   
  
"Fine, find my father. I'll get the girl."   
  
)()()()()()()(   
  
"Ah...finally...peace..." Sora whispered to herself as she settled into the calm heat of the pool. She brought her head back to soak her hair. It felt so good to be in water again. It felt so long ago that she had been in the natural spring just outside Furugawa.   
  
She began scrubbing her back slowly with the sponge Mimi had given her. She still couldn't understand what Mimi was talking about. So what if Mimi was nice to her? What did that have anything to do with that Taichi?   
  
Nothing.   
  
She shook her head. She didn't really want to think about Taichi right now. Just the thought of even a strand of his hair was pissing her off. She moved the sponge to her arm and began scrubbing.   
  
She missed her family already. Why did she run to the forest again? Oh...the dinner...   
  
Jyou hadn't been too bad. If she had been nice enough to converse with him politely, maybe she wouldn't be in position right now. Oh well, at least they weren't beating her to a pulp or doing anything really bad to her.   
  
Her comfortable shield suddenly broke when the door burst open, revealing a very frantic Taichi at the door.   
  
Her eyes widened in surprise. Then it continued to remain wide only this time...with utter humiliation and disgust.   
  
"You PERVERT! GET OUT!" Sora screamed, grabbing the towel next to the bath and throwing soaps at him as she struggled to put it on.   
  
"Ow--stop that!" Taichi shouted as a soap bar hit him in the ribs. He shielded the sponge she threw and it landed with a 'squish' onto the floor in front of him. He stalked up to her.   
  
"What's wrong with you? You were the one who told me to get a bath!" Sora protested.   
  
"Look I can't explain but we have to get the hell out of here--"   
  
"Why?" Sora demanded. Taichi grabbed her arm.   
  
"Because...dammit just listen!!"   
  
"Because why?" Sora persisted.   
  
"Dammit bitch, stop being so stubborn and come with me!" Taichi growled, tugging at her wrist.   
  
"No! You just barge in here when I'm completely naked and you expect me to come with you!? I'm not going to--"   
  
"Shit!! I have no time for--   
  
Before they could utter any thing else, a large explosion drove the two to the floor. The felt splinters of wood and dust fall all around them. They quickly scrambled to their feet.   
  
"Princess, grab onto me!" Taichi ordered.   
  
"Wha--I--"   
  
"Just do it!" Taichi snapped. Sora quickly did what she was told and held onto him as he lifted her in his arms and leapt out of the window, landing on a branch gracefully, despite the thinness and level of the branch. Sora held on tightly to him as he jumped from branch to branch, seemingly concentrating on finding a safe place to settle.   
  
Sora couldn't think straight. Who were these people? Were they nymphs? Did they come here to save her? But as Sora looked to see who the interlopers were, she realized they were nothing but bandits with strange metallic weapons.   
  
"Taichi who are these people?"   
  
"Don't know, don't give a damn. If they're your little nymph guards, I underestimated them--"   
  
"They're not," Sora interjected bluntly.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Where are we going?" Sora asked, changing the subject.   
  
"To a place you can never be found."   
  
A/N: Well...yeah...that's all! 


	3. Sora Can Fight?

  
  
A/N: Wow, did you notice my grammatical errors too? Oh man... Anyways, here's my next chapter!   
  
**Voguish Fib**   
  
Chapter three - **Sora Can Fight?**   
  
During the tree hopping, Sora had fallen into a sort of relaxed state; between sleep and consciousness. She knew she should've been tense and anticipating the landing, and maybe sulking and complaining that he put her down (also because of the fact that she only had a towel on) but somehow, she didn't feel like kicking him in the face or anything. It was probably just fatigue.   
  
Earlier, she had bugged him about their destination but he ignored her, seeming rigid and hostile about answering her questions. So he kept his mouth shut, though Sora could see his left eyebrow twitch with frustration every time she threw a question at him.   
  
Of course, she never got an answer, so she just became silent the rest of the way, knowing that it wasn't the time to fight with him seeing as he held her life in his hands (literally.)   
  
Taichi had other thoughts. Sora could see it in his eyes when she happened to look up at him. It was as if he was reluctant to go to where he was headed.   
  
_Who is this boy anyways?_ Sora wondered.   
  
Just as thoughts floated around her head, the branch Taichi had just landed on suddenly snapped in half.   
  
"Taichi--!!" Sora called out as she slipped out of his arms. Taichi swiftly snatched her hand as he hung on the part of the branch attached to the tree. The two watched as the broken piece fell silently into oblivion. Sora's heart raced.   
  
"Shit...just hold on..." Taichi said, his voice seemed hesitant and unsure. "Look," he said suddenly. "I have an idea...just trust me on it okay?"   
  
Sora didn't know if she should believe him or not. Maybe he was just using an excuse to get rid of her. Yes...this was the end. She was never going to see Furugawa again. Despite her apprehension, she nodded.   
  
With that, Taichi let go of her hand as she fell. She began to sympathize for the branch that had fallen and wondered what it was feeling as it dropped onto the ground. Was this what happened to people just before they died? Did they think of the feelings of inanimate objects like she was doing? She shut her eyes tightly.   
  
Taichi followed her falling form as he leapt onto each lower branch after the other. He had to catch her. He couldn't very well allow her to just die. That would be mean...   
  
_Though it'll save me the trouble,_ he thought crudely. His speed was tremendous and overwhelming but he knew that if he didn't have it, he wouldn't be able to save her in time. A bead of sweat formed on his forehead as he swung over a large branch above his head. He ducked under a couple branches until he reached the last branch just as Sora's body passed it, skidding forward just in time to catch her helpless body.   
  
Sora's eyes fluttered open, seeing the face just above her, looking straight into her crimson eyes.   
  
He saved her.   
  
)()()()()()()()()()(   
  
"Where are we going?" Sora demanded, as she trudged through the rough, forest covering. Her bare feet were already numb and bleeding from the constant pebbles, nuts, and sharp leaves that punctured her skin.   
  
"To my village. My father wants to meet you," Taichi said, walking behind her.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"You'll find out."   
  
"Can't you at least give me a little hint?" Sora asked, stopping right in front of him.   
  
"No," he replied coldly, pushing her out of the way as he continued to walk.   
  
"Why are you so damn icy? Were you not treated right in your childhood?" Sora asked, following after him. "Did your father hurt you? Did your little brothers and sisters beat you up individually in public? Come on, what is it? Were you just trained to be this way?"   
  
Taichi wanted to turn and do something that would make her shut up, but he knew that wouldn't be something his father would like.   
  
Suddenly, Taichi stopped and began climbing a tree. Sora watched him with a brow lifted.   
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, staring at him in frustration. To her surprise, she watched as he threw branches down right in front of her. She stared down at them.   
  
"We have to build a fire for tonight. This is the safest area right now. If we keep going we'll be lost," Taichi shouted down to her as he continued to break of branches and throw them down at her feet.   
  
Sora simply watched him thoughtfully. But her thoughts weren't on him. She watched as he turned his back, climbing a branch higher.   
  
_This is my chance! I can run while he's still up there. He won't be able to catch me,_ she thought. Then without another word, she bolted into the forest.   
  
She couldn't see where she was going, only the trunks of the largest trees, petals from the sakura trees falling down around her onto the forest bed. A squirrel or two made way as she made her way through the paths of trees.   
  
Where was she going?   
  
She knew right now, she had an advantage. She had to use it or else she was never going to get back home. Her feet hurt and there were things in it that didn't make running away any easier, but she continued anyways, ignoring the screaming nerves that broke due to the forest ground.   
  
She began to pant as she ran faster and faster. She turned back to see if Taichi was following, but to her relief, he wasn't anywhere in sight. She brought her eyes back to the front where she concentrated on maneuvering through the large trees.   
  
Then her blood ran cold when she heard that familiar voice. "Dammit! Sora you have nowhere to go! Just give up!"   
  
She sped up. As a creature with powers, she was supposed to be able to run faster. So why wasn't she? She'd always done it back at Furugawa.   
  
Before she could think another thing, someone tackled her from behind, making her fall to the ground with a large thud. A dust of leaves and thin bark rose around them at the impact.   
  
"Let me go!! I don't want to be here!!" Sora shouted as she struggled underneath him.   
  
"I'm not letting you go! My father will kill me if he finds out I let you get away! I've screwed up enough!" Taichi blurted out, though he really didn't mean for the last part to slip out.   
  
"So that's it!! You don't want to disappoint Daddy!! Well you know what!?" Sora screamed as she shoved him off of her. "I'll save you the trouble kill you myself so you wouldn't have to deal with your damn father!"   
  
He grabbed her wrists so she rolled on top of him. "Well you've never had a father like him! You wouldn't understand!"   
  
"Ha! You are so egotistical you know that! I'm a princess! I get pressured more than you ever will!" They were continuing to struggle against each other, but neither got anywhere. Sora punched him, but he blocked it. He attempted to twist her arm, but she only elbowed him in the stomach.   
  
Finally he pinned her down, sitting firmly on her stomach. "You're just a pampered, little, spoiled brat! You don't know what it's like to be me! I may have more pressure than you!"   
  
"Unlikely," Sora muttered, pushing his hands away from her. He gripped her wrists tighter.   
  
Taichi took a deep breath. He'd never hit a girl, but this one...was unlike any girl he's ever seen before! She was so strong and annoyingly stubborn, giving him that ferocious look all the time like she would eat him if he ever fell asleep before her. She made him want to scream and throw a power tantrum. She knew _nothing_ about him and yet she was already acting as if _he_ was the one who'd been put on a pedestal to pamper and admire. How little she knew...   
  
Distant voice suddenly caught Taichi's attention, making him turn towards the trees.   
  
"I heard voices," a croaky voice said.   
  
"Can we eat them if we find them?"   
  
"I smell nymph! Let's find them! Let's find them!" another one squealed excitedly.   
  
"Will you get off of me? What's wrong with yo--" Sora began, shoving Taichi's chest so that he would fall back. It didn't work.   
  
"Shh!! Can't you hear them?" Taichi hissed, swiftly getting off her and grabbing her wrist, dragging her off the ground.   
  
"Hear wha--" before she could continue, he lifted her up off the ground and into the shield of the thickly petaled sakura branches. He slapped his hand over hers and kept his arms securely around her waist to make sure she stayed quiet and couldn't run.   
  
Sora continued to struggle, but the voices caught her ears as well. "Can't you smell it? There's a nymph and some other creature that I can't smell very well...like a human--" the croaky-voiced creature said.   
  
"Humans!! I want it!! I WANNTT IT!!" a squeaky voiced one said. Other muffled voices could be heard in proximity.   
  
Sora and Taichi watched as the squeaky one was hit in the head by the one with the croaky voice. "Shut up Zenko. They probably heard your idiotic squealing and hid."   
  
"Gomen nasai...gomen-gomen nasai Yoshinobu-sama...gomen nasai..."   
  
Taichi's grip on Sora tensed around her making it more difficult for Sora to breathe. She simply held her breath without realizing as her eyes followed the movements of the creatures below them. The squeaky voiced creature looked like a cross between a centipede and a rat. It had many legs and dirty fur but also large bulging eyes like a toad. When it spoke, it's purple tongue was visible as well as its horribly sharp teeth that looked like it was covered with gingivitis.   
  
The larger one with the croaky voice looked almost human but it's face was like that of a monkey's, his claws were made of the purest type of iron and they were razor sharp too. Penetrating amber eyes looked as if they could melt anything that got in his way, helpless or not. His muscles clenched and unclenched as he walked around the area Taichi and Sora were just at a couple minutes earlier.   
  
His eyes were silently scanning his surroundings as his entourage of silent minions followed behind. Taichi's nose itched but he ignored it from fear of being caught by this creature. From the feel of it, Sora sensed Taichi knew this creature somehow.   
  
Sora's heart raced and she no longer cared about Taichi's callused hand on her mouth. All she could think of was how painful those claws would be wedged into her insides.   
  
Those amber eyes were still looking, his heavy steps making little crackly sounds as his boots crushed the fallen petals. He suddenly looked up--right into Sora's eyes.   
  
Taichi flinched, pausing for a moment before pushing Sora out of the way. She screamed on impulse but the push was for the best. A large blast was hurled in their direction.   
  
The large branch fell to the ground, burning to ashes, but Sora was safe. She happened to grab on to another branch and climbed on. Her eyes frantically searched for Taichi. When they found him, they looked with Taichi's.   
  
"Just don't move, I'll deal with the bastard!" Taichi shouted at her.   
  
"You're defending nymphs now? How low can you get?" the croaky one said. His amber eyes were smiling--in that sinister sort of way.   
  
Sora couldn't help but get angry at this comment. She jumped down onto the forest flooring, right in the center of Yoshinobu's little army.   
  
"Sora! You fucking idiot! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Taichi shouted as Yoshinobu made his first attack on Taichi. Taichi ducked while Sora ignored his warnings.   
  
"Don't underestimate a nymph," Sora whispered softly. The army of minions had been quiet the entire time, but suddenly they came forward, attacking Sora with their physical powers.   
  
Taichi hadn't seen what was going on as Yoshinobu hurled fireball after fireball in Taichi's direction. All he could do was duck and maneuver out of the way.   
  
He lunged forward and hurled a heavy fist at Yoshinobu's face. If one was watching, it would look like an ordinary punch, but in reality it was like no other. The punch was lethal, its strength quadruple that of a normal human, it's power immense to the point of tearing the skin. With the added bonus of Taichi's hands containing a power that ran through his bloodstream and down to the necessary parts of his body which needed the power at that particular time.   
  
Yoshinobu fell back, his legs falling back towards his head. He knew he still needed to get stronger in order to defeat Taichi, even if he was just a weakling of a semi-demon.   
  
Taichi didn't hesitate to run to his hostage, to save her from her stupidity, but found that she was perfectly safe.   
  
He--as well as Yoshinobu stood, bewildered as Sora fought off demon by demon without much effort. Her movements were like that of a professional martial arts sensei, smooth and cunning and best of all _fast_. The minions didn't stand a chance. And she did this all with just a towel on her.   
  
When all Yoshinobu's minions were down, as well as Zenko, he could do nothing but gawk at the girl who defeated his well-trained, well-armed army in mere minutes. Surprisingly, none of them were dead.   
  
Sora sighed and smiled up at Taichi. "How'd I do?" she asked with innocent naiveté.   
  
"Fi-fine..." Taichi managed to sputter.   
  
"I see by that large gash on his face that you did good too," Sora said, walking up to him. She sighed. "I know I'm not going to go home right now since you're obviously going to chase me anyways, but can you at least promise me that once this is all over, I can go home?"   
  
Taichi wiped the bewildered look from his face and solemnly nodded. "I'll see what I can do," he replied.   
  
"Thank you," Sora said. She'd already forgotten all about her black and blue feet...   
  
Yoshinobu suddenly burst out laughing. The two teens stared at him. He walked up to them and brought his arms down around their shoulders.   
  
"Look, you two obviously look tired and hungry. Why don't you stay with my crew and I for a while. I'd like you to teach them some _real_ fighting skills," he said.   
  
Sora shrugged at Taichi, knowing that Yoshinobu had no reason to hurt them now. Taichi simply nodded having the same feeling as well.   
  
"I guess it's okay," he said to Yoshinobu.   
  
"Good, we'll set up camp right here."   
  
_I guess this isn't going to be so bad. You said yourself you wanted some adventure in your life. Well here it is Sora,_ Sora said thoughtfully to herself. She glanced up at Taichi who was beginning to gather some wood for a fire. He caught her eye and held it as he walked over to where Yoshinobu was, starting a fire with the wood his crew already collected. She looked away.   
  
He was a strange one, that boy. She found herself reluctantly drawn to him somehow. Though mostly, she just wanted to get away from him.   
  
Maybe it had something to do with that outrageously large hair.   
  
^__^   
  
A/N: Third chapter!! Thanks everyone for your reviews!! It's enough to help me keep going!!! I love you all!! And thank you angel-trump for being my first reviewer!!   
  
Oh and don't worry, you'll find out what's going on sooner or later... ^__^   
  



	4. The Princess' New Clothes

A/N: New chapter!! Hey everyone I'm back! I was a put back a couple days for a certain misfortune of the body. Yeah...I was sick, but I'm fine now and everything is back in order! So here is my fourth chapter! I promise you, more characters you know will start showing up, but this is just the fourth chapter... welps, on with it!   
  
**Voguish Fib**   
  
Chapter four - **The Princess' New Clothes**   
  
That Sora can really bring out the best and worst out of people. For Taichi, she'd brought out the worst, but for Yoshinobu, the most feared guardian of the Akaguchi forest, she'd brought out the best. He was acting as harmless as a newborn puppy.   
  
Taichi sat glumly in one end of the large bonfire they created that night. He didn't want to talk to any of them. True Yoshinobu and his little gang of minions gave them safety and warmth for the night, and he was grateful and thanked them for it, but that was all--he wasn't going to get all sentimental and crap with these demons.   
  
Like his father said, "Never get close to anyone. It's not worth getting to know them then having them die on you."   
  
It seemed ridiculous to listen to it, but the way he had said it made it seem very believable. His eyes were downcast and heavy, and even now that look in his eyes was bearing down on him, causing him to age faster than he was supposed to.   
  
His father probably had some horrible things happen to him when he was younger...plus the death of his mother and the loss of his beloved sister Hikari...   
  
"Hey Taichi! Catch!"   
  
Taichi's thoughts were immediately interrupted when Sora threw him a large mug. His startled eyes almost didn't catch it, but his hands were a bit quicker--too bad it wasn't quick enough.   
  
"What do you--oh shit!!" Taichi cried out as he fell off of the log he was sitting on, his shirt, face, and hair covered in sake. His legs were up above his head and the back of his hair was covered in dirt and dead sakura blossoms. Sora and the minions, including that _annoying_ Zenko, were _laughing_ at him. _Him_, Taichi Yagami, the son of--ah who the hell cared right now?   
  
He glared at them as well as Yoshinobu who managed to give a small chuckle at the little display Taichi put on. He stood up and brushed the dirt off of him.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Taichi-kun, I thought you were going to catch it!" Sora apologized. It sounded genuine enough, but Taichi didn't care. He squeezed his sake soaked shirt and laughed bitterly before trudging into the forest.   
  
"Ah Taichi, the girl was just trying to lighten your mood! Don't _soak_ yourself in misery!" Yoshinobu shouted after Taichi. There was another roar of laughter.   
  
Sora hiccuped and giggled a bit at this but she noticed Taichi's mood. What was up with that guy? It was as if he wasn't allowed to have fun. She sighed and got up to follow him.   
  
"Taichi!" she called as she followed him into the darkness. She realized he was nowhere in sight. Not even the dim glow coming from every other sakura tree in the forest helped her to find him. "Taichi! Come on, I just want to talk to you!"   
  
She pulled the kuroneko fur tighter around her body when she felt a slight chilly breeze. She was glad they'd been nice and given her the fur or else she would have frozen to death with only that stupid towel Taichi provided for her. Well it wasn't necessarily his fault but...oh well, it was nothing to hold a grudge over.   
  
She found herself temporarily forgetting about Taichi when she noticed a band of three fairies flying to one of the tallest blue sakura trees in the area. They glowed brightly, dancing and giggling as they landed on a flat surface, probably the entrance of their home. She realized it was a mother, father, and their daughter going into the safety of there comfortable home.   
  
She was suddenly struck by nostalgia. Those fairies reminded her of her own family. She really _did_ miss her home, despite the forced dinners with her suitors and the horribly thick kimono, the ordering around of those poor servants, and the lack of freedom. At least there she was familiar with everything and still sort of had a control of her life--okay maybe not, but at least she knew she was going to be alive and with her family...   
  
Suddenly, pieces of debris came drifting onto her head. How suspicious...   
  
Sora looked up and noticed Taichi up in one of the trees. She put her hands on her hips and glared up at him.   
  
"What are you doing up there?" she asked.   
  
There was a small pause before Taichi answered. He crossed his arms and refused to look at her.   
  
"I was trying to get away from you for a while. You know I can't _stand_ you," Taichi spat.   
  
"Why don't you just let me go then?"   
  
"It's not my place to do that _Princess_ Sora."   
  
"Drop the princess, Taichi," Sora sighed, exasperated.   
  
"You're right, I _should've_ just dropped you when I had the chance," Taichi muttered, but it was clearly audible to Sora. She furrowed her brows and began walking away.   
  
"You are such an insensitive jerk! You know, I could be nice if I wanted! You're just not letting me because of your stupid attitude," she told him acidly.   
  
"Well deal with it Princess, because it's not going away any time soon. I hate being friends with things like you," Taichi countered.   
  
"That's probably why you don't _have_ any friends," Sora retorted.   
  
"Fuck you!"   
  
"Hey I just came here to apologize!!" Sora shouted up at him. Her crimson eyes were now glaring daggers at him. If only he knew how she felt about him...well actually if he knew he'd be dead by now because Sora's feelings for him were morbid and sadistic and contained a lot of hellish, demonic concepts that involved blood and dismemberment (as well as languorous physical and psychological torture.)   
  
"Then apologize and leave."   
  
Now it was Sora's turn to explode. "Fuck you," she spat back before running out to camp.   
  
Taichi sighed. He couldn't believe his father stuck him with this miniature devil.   
  
)()()()()()()()()(   
  
"I think the lad's just jealous," Yoshinobu said sympathetically, patting Sora on the shoulder.   
  
"Jealous of what?"   
  
"Your fighting skills! He defeated little ol' me and you defeated my youthful, intimidating army of fearful demons."   
  
"Little old you!?" Sora scoffed. "You're still pretty intimidating for a ma--creat--demon such as yourself."   
  
"Ah yes I know, but I'm getting old, and this little idiot Zenko's going to take my place as soon as I die. I trust the turd puff, it's just...he's too soft for this kind of thing," Yoshinobu replied gently.   
  
"I still can't believe you think he's jealous of me. He's the one with the speed and freedom. Right now I have no way of getting home, no speed, no real powers, and no clothes..." Sora sighed, as she slumped against a tree.   
  
"Oh I believe we have some clothes you can have. That's one thing we can solve," Yoshinobu said with a smile. Sora looked hopefully at him. He walked over to a large, heavy trunk his minions had been carrying around the forest that they stole from a couple thieves who fell asleep near Saki's Waterfall.   
  
He opened the trunk and a small spread of dust flew out, causing Sora to instinctively cover her face with the kuroneko fur. Her eyes were still peering through the fur as the dust cleared away.   
  
The whole trunk was filled with kimono and hakama and all these beautiful clothes and jewelry that Sora had never admired when she was back at Furugawa. Now she was a bit homesick, though she'd never really cared about all these materialistic things.   
  
"No, I can't," Sora said, backing away from the trunk.   
  
"Well of course you can! After giving my army a few tricks, I want to thank you for your services."   
  
"Oh, I'd be fine with some armor and maybe a weapon--"   
  
"If you wear these, then I'll give you a weapon--"   
  
"Don't give her a weapon!" Taichi suddenly cried out, running towards camp.   
  
"And why not?" Yoshinobu and Sora asked simultaneously as they glared at Taichi.   
  
"Because! She might plan on killing me when--" Taichi stopped.   
  
"What exactly is going on here?" Yoshinobu asked, giving Sora a worried look. "What is she to you Taichi?"   
  
_Why didn't I think of this before? He might be able to help me!_ Sora thought. "Well you see--" she began.   
  
"None of your business Yoshinobu. Just give her some clothes and then we have to get going," Taichi ordered as he climbed a nearby tree to sleep in.   
  
"Pipe down, you damn human! I'm not hitting on your woman now!" Yoshinobu bellowed. Sora's eyes were big and her cheeks were flushed when he said this, but unfortunately, Taichi was staring at her up in a tree, running a finger across his throat as if to say "If you tell him, you'll never get home." So Sora smiled innocently at Yoshinobu when he turned back to her. "Ugh...that boy has always been on my last damn nerve. Well, I can still give you this," Yoshinobu said, handing Sora a small dagger to stuff in her socks--well the socks Yoshinobu was going to provide for her as well as a kimono. He also made sure Taichi wasn't watching him when he did this. "And this," he added, handing her a folded light red kimono and obi.   
  
"Thank you," she said with a slight bow.   
  
"Now go put that on, we all wanna see how you look in it," Yoshinobu said, pushing her to go dress behind one of the trees. He sent some women he brought along with him to help Sora out. All the minions began urging and chanting for Sora to come out so they could see her and Taichi couldn't help but crack one eye open to see.   
  
After a long wait, she warned everyone that she was coming out and they waited silently. Even the minions thought Sora was a beautiful nymph, even in the dirty, towel-clad, shabby state they'd first seen her in. But when she came out, they couldn't help but gape at her.   
  
She looked amazing. Her short hair was up in the long red ribbon Yoshinobu had given her along with the kimono. The kimono she wore fit her perfectly, the red designs were ruby just like her eyes, but in a way it was like a river of blood streaming down the curves of her body as she walked out from behind the tree.   
  
Taichi had almost fallen off when he saw her. Okay, he had to admit, she was pretty, but still annoying...   
  
"Sora, you don't even have to be nice to that kimono when you get into a battle. It was _made_ for fighting," Yoshinobu commented when he stared in awe as she came out. She was so beautiful...even an old beast like him couldn't help but stare.   
  
Taichi couldn't believe he was still staring at her. What's wrong with him? He turned away and concentrated on the petals of the sakura tree he was on.   
  
It was red, just like Sora's eyes...   
  
)()()()()()()()()(   
  
"We'll be around if you need us! Goodbye Princess Sora! Goodbye Taichi!!" Zenko cried gleefully after Taichi and Sora. Sora continuously waved back to her newfound friends while Taichi continued to stalk forward.   
  
"Bye!! I promise to come back when I get the chance!!" Sora shouted after them. She smiled gently at Yoshinobu who simply waved silently after them.   
  
Sora turned back to Taichi and realized the only thing she could see was the back of that ridiculous hair.   
  
She sighed. She suddenly felt angry again. This Taichi was always out to spoil the good moods she began with during the day. "What's wrong with you? They show us some courtesy back there and you couldn't even be _nice_ for a second?" she asked, poking his arm.   
  
"What the hell was that for!?" Taichi growled.   
  
"You're just a bastard is all," Sora answered, turning her head from him. He glared at her, but she obviously didn't notice since she was looking in a different direction. He suddenly got a whiff of the scent of Sora's hair. It smelled like spring flowers and sakura-soaked water. Closed his eyes...maybe she wouldn't notice if he just stayed there a bit longer...   
  
He quickly snapped back to reality and shook his head, examining his surroundings carefully. She's just a stupid girl! Why did this keep happening to him?   
  
"Dammit..." he swore.   
  
"What? What is it?" Sora asked.   
  
"We're lost!"   
  
"We'll just find our way back, no big deal," Sora said with a shrug as she picked a blue cherry from one of the trees and popped it into her mouth. Taichi glared at her.   
  
"You know this is all your fault," he muttered.   
  
"Oh really?" Sora asked with a feigned apologetic face.   
  
"Yes!! If you hadn't run out earlier yesterday we would've been there by now! I told you we were going to get lost!"   
  
"Well why didn't you make a back-up plan genius?" Sora bullied, spitting the cherry's seed at Taichi's foot. He brushed it off and continued to walk. He didn't say anything. They continued to walk silently for about half a mile before Taichi finally stopped.   
  
He looked up to a high cliff where the gold-rimmed roof of a shrine could be seen through the thick fog that infested the cliff like ghosts willowing in an abandoned village that had never really been put to rest...   
  
"We gotta go up there," Taichi gestured with his head towards the cliff. Along the cliff was a long, seemingly ceaseless climb of stone steps to the top. It looked like a place to go when one wanted to purposely commit suicide. The steps were high and narrow, there were no rails to hold on to while climbing up, and to add to all of it, the steps were moist and slippery--on a permanent basis.   
  
"Up _there_?" Sora asked, pointing to the glittering gold rim.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Why?" she asked cautiously with a small gulp.   
  
"To see the Wise One." He eyed Sora and gently nudged her. "Not scared are you?"   
  
"No...no..." Sora denied softly as Taichi went ahead of her. She looked back up at the cliff. It looked ominous and eerie--not to mention horrendously _deadly_, but then again Sora was curious as to who this "Wise One" was. Maybe it would be wonderful to see this strange figure--if they didn't have to fight off anymore demons or get chased by bandits...   
  
"Hurry up Princess!" Taichi barked sourly.   
  
"Coming _Master_," Sora mumbled grimly as she followed Taichi up the dark stone steps.   
  
A/N: Who is this "Wise One"? Well, he's actually someone you know from the series!! Well from season 01 and 02 actually since I don't watch the other seasons of Digimon anymore since they...DESTROYED IT!! The bastards!!! Um...sorry about that...anyways, I hope you like it so far!! I'm really trying my best to make this story as fantasy-like as I can!! Oh and I know Tai and Sora aren't getting along much right now...sorry... ^^__^^ (it has four eyes!! hehe)   
  
Saki's Waterfall - Doesn't exist ^_^ But in this story it is somewhat of an enchanted waterfall containing a goddess named Saki that makes any creature fall asleep and get sucked into its depths if they are not truly good or mean anything good and simply survive without thinking of others.   
  
Oh for those of you who were wondering about the kuroneko...it's something I just made up out of the top of my head. Kuro means black and Neko means cat in Japanese so it's sort of like a black cat, but in this case it's like a monstrous, rabid, creature-eating demon cat...type thing...it might show up again later maybe asking Sora to give it's fur back(???)   
  



	5. Intended & Unintended

A/N: Well another night of not doing homework. I've been skipping it for some reason...(the reason being I am a lazy bum who'd rather do anything else but study or do homework--during finals week too.)   
  
Welps, this is the result of my homework neglect.   
  
**Voguish Fib**   
  
chapter 5 - **Intended & Unintended**   
  
"I can't believe you're dragging me along with you," Sora grumbled as she grabbed stone step by stone step, preferring to crawl up the steps instead of walk it. "Why can't you just go up and I'll wait for you down here?"   
  
Taichi scoffed as he walked carelessly up the steps, ignoring Sora's complaining. He looked up, keeping his eyes away from Sora's view, hoping to hide the fact that he was a bit acrophobic; looking down would only make him want to stop walking and turn back around.   
  
"So who is this 'Wise One'?" Sora asked, looking at the back of Taichi's head as she concentrated on her crawling.   
  
"Doesn't his title give it away?" Taichi retorted almost sarcastically.   
  
"No," Sora mumbled, grabbing each stone step with a rhythmic precision. She decided to continue talking anyways. "I bet he's like one of those old spiritual priests who sit in thrones all day and give people advice. Or maybe he's one of those telepathic beings who float in the air in a sitting position half-naked."   
  
"Or maybe he's really powerful and can find a way to shut you up!" Taichi continued in a sarcastic giddy tone. Sora couldn't help but feel the bitterness she felt for that boy.   
  
"God you're awful..." she told him.   
  
He ignored her. "We're almost there. Hey, listen to me. When we get there, _DON'T_ say anything. Let me do the talking. Your voice might offend him," Taichi commanded in a gruff tone. She noticed that he was almost 20 steps ahead of her. She sighed, refusing to stand in fear of sliding down the smooth rock. She continued to crawl in her languid pace.   
  
"Your face might offend him ," Sora spat. She watched Taichi ignore her all the more as he continued to step up the stairs with graceful ease. He just thought he was so perfect didn't he? He just thought that he was so much better than her, huh? Is that why he kept putting her down? Or maybe he had something against princesses, or maybe she'd met him before and she'd done something mean to him...he did look subtly familiar...   
  
She decided to stand up. She placed a foot on one of the steps and kept the other one behind her as she attempted to balance. Her stance was almost perfect but her arms weren't in position. She nearly toppled over, but she held her arms straight out in a way that it almost seemed like she was gliding and closed her eyes.   
  
Then it hit her. Yes, she'd met him before--the market!! He was the little boy who got cheated from the last net of oranges because she'd used a fake coin with two tails. Her eyes flew open. "Taichi! I remember you!" she called after him.   
  
"Huh?" Taichi head turned so he could face her, but his eyes caught the treacherous drop to the bottom. His heart instantly began to race as he looked down at the rocky darkness that was hundreds of feet away by now. "Ack!" he yelped when his foot suddenly slipped from under him and he fell on his back down the wet, smooth stone steps. Sora's eyes widened as she took a cautious step back.   
  
_Was that my fault?_ she wondered as she watched Taichi slide in her direction.   
  
"Sora! Get out of the way!! Get out of the fucking way--!!" Taichi began, his eyes wide with fear and apprehension.   
  
"No! I'll catch you! I won't let you fall!" Sora insisted as she stood in a solid stance, waiting for him to slide to her. Her heart began beating faster without her knowledge as she watched Taichi slide helplessly towards her direction. His feet were in a panic as he tried to catch a snag in one of the rocks on the side of the mountain but his foot only slid in mud.   
  
_Dammit! If I die I'll just die a disappointment to my father..._Taichi thought amidst the panic of his sliding.   
  
He suddenly caught Sora's concentrating crimson eyes and watched as her face got closer and closer as he toppled and slid her way. He knew he might kill her too if she didn't get out of the way, but the stubborn girl continued to stand there, really thinking she could catch him.   
  
He realized his heart was beating wildly out of his chest. It was enough to give anyone a heart attack with all the fearful apprehension. He closed his eyes knowing that any second the two of them would go sliding down together and maybe even fall off the edge of the stairs to their deaths. Damn, he hated heights...   
  
But then he felt his body come to an abrupt halt. He opened his eyes to find bright crimson ones smiling at him. He turned his head and looked at his surroundings. She stopped him from tumbling to his end!   
  
"You thought I wasn't going to catch you," Sora stated in an 'I can't believe you didn't trust me!' sort of tone.   
  
"Well, you are just a weak little nymph..." Taichi grumbled despite the fact that he was starting to notice how close they were together.   
  
"You know, you shouldn't insult someone who just saved you," Sora returned, her eyes darting until they caught his gaze. Taichi could feel her sharp breath against his face. She'd been nervous too. By the look of her eyes and the feel of her breath, he could tell that she didn't think she could've caught him. He felt a rush of affection for this bratty nymph.   
  
"Why?" Taichi managed to retort. He attempted to be roguish to her again, but from the look on her face, he could tell it wasn't working.   
  
"Well......because..." Sora replied in an almost hushed whisper. She couldn't figure out a response. The way Taichi was looking at her made her lose her train of thought. Taichi on the other hand had suddenly realized how cold it was and how Sora's lips had turned blood red from the iciness of the weather. She was so beautiful... He looked back up into her eyes and noticed that she was staring back at him in a sort of strange way...   
  
Again, Taichi was aware of their closeness, their noses were almost touching, and the heat from their bodies radiated onto each other. Strangely, the two didn't budge from their position, each one afraid to break that uncanny connection they had just made.   
  
"Well uh...thanks for...um...saving me...I guess..." Taichi blurted out, though he'd promised himself once he would never intentionally thank her for anything--even if it was for saving his life. _What the hell am I doing?_ he found himself wondering.   
  
"Mm..." Sora answered in a small voice. "I think..." Sora began as she shifted into a more comfortable position. Taichi didn't seem to notice much of anything but her face at the moment. He could only feel an added part of his thigh become warm from the pressure Sora placed on it when she shifted.   
  
"You think...?" Taichi's shuddering whisper questioned. His eyes almost begging to know what she wanted to say. Sora's lips parted to begin to speak, but her eyes were frozen in place, holding her lips back from uttering even a mere breath.   
  
Then finally, "I think that--"   
  
"Hey you two lovebirds!" came a voice from the distance. The two turned and noticed a small boy at the top of the mountain where the shrine was. He was waving at them. They turned back to each other and realized what position they had put themselves in.   
  
"Get off me nymph!" Taichi shouted, pushing Sora off.   
  
"You're the one who slid under me remember?" Sora berated, poking him in the arm.   
  
"Well I wouldn't have slipped off if you hadn't opened your big mouth to talk to me again!" he yelled in her face.   
  
"_Well_," Sora returned. "It's not my fault that you're afraid of heights you worm!" Sora yelled back.   
  
"I'm not--"   
  
"LIAR!"   
  
"I I'm NOT--"   
  
"Liar, liar, liar, liar--" Sora chanted loudly, slamming her palms against her ears, just to piss Taichi off.   
  
"Hey!! HEY!" called the boy from the mountain.   
  
"WHAT!?" Taichi and Sora shouted back simultaneously.   
  
"I'm going to get these dragons to come and get you okay?" he called, oblivious to the anger seeping out of the two.   
  
"Fine..."   
  
"Okay..."   
  
All the while the two avoided facing each other because they were blushing.   
  
)()()()()()()(   
  
"So you're saying you're _lost_?" the boy asked as he sipped his tea.   
  
"Yeah, all because of this damn nymph," Taichi accused, narrowing his eyes at Sora who avoiding him as she sipped her own tea casually.   
  
"Well Taichi, I think I can figure out a way to help you out," the boy said.   
  
"Wait--" Sora interrupted. "Where's the Wise One?" she asked, a bit confused.   
  
"He's the Wise One you idiot," Taichi hissed as he pinched her arm.   
  
"Ow!!" Sora cried out as she rubbed her arm. "I was just wondering..."   
  
"Yes, it appears a bit mind-boggling that I, a mere child, would have such a tremendous title. But you, though you may percieve me as a child, my mind actually has experienced many things in many, many years."   
  
"Koushiro, can we get back to what were talking about now?" Taichi asked, snapping his head towards Sora. (A/N: Yup it's Izzy! Someone said it was Gennai--good idea...I never thought of that... ^__^)   
  
"Sure. As I was saying, I can help you, but you must help me as well," Koushiro replied, looking up at the two teens solemnly.   
  
"You never asked anyone else who came here for help!" Taichi complained.   
  
"Yes, but I'm asking _you_, Taichi, because you are my friend," Koushiro said softly. Taichi could only nod at this. "I want you to help me get out of here."   
  
"Why?" Sora suddenly asked. "Don't you like being able to help others with problems?"   
  
"Yes but it's eccentrically ironic since I am perched up here on this dangerous mountain. Only few creatures with proper transportation can come up here." Koushiro sighed and turned to Sora. "But it's not only that--it's falling apart--this shrine...and--and I want adventure...I want to get out of here and be free! I've never seen the world out of this shrine and if somehow you can take me out--"   
  
"I'm sorry Koushiro but I'm acting as a delivery boy for my father. I can't be burdened with anyone els--" Taichi began. "Oh don't look at me that way!"   
  
Sora shoved Taichi impulsively. "Why do you have to be such an ass? He's your friend and he's helping you find your way! Can't you at least be nice and bring him along?" Sora shouted.   
  
"What did I tell you about not speaking?" he scolded her like a child. "And--_NO_! This isn't the way it's supposed to be--" he stopped when a large claw shot through the ceiling of the roof, distracting everyone from their conversation. "Holy shit!" Taichi swore as he ducked behind one of the futons.   
  
Sora and Koushiro flew to the ground and were instantly crouched together behind another futon, their heads under their arms. "What's going on?!" Sora whispered to Koushiro.   
  
"I believe the shrine is being attacked," Koushiro answered quite evenly.   
  
"What!?" Sora exclaimed.   
  
"I said, 'I believe the shri--'" he began again a bit louder.   
  
"No, I mean--how can you be so calm--someone or some_thing_-- is attacking your home and you don't look a bit worried!" A peircing screech rang out through the mountain, causing Taichi, Sora, and Koushiro to shut their ears tightly from the awful disturbance. It rang like nails on a board, like the sound of blood in a dying girl's voice.   
  
"Ow--that noise--" Sora cried. She felt arms around her waist and felt her body lifted off the ground and led to some place where the screeching noise suddenly disappeared. She looked up and saw Koushiro and darkness.   
  
"Are you all right?" he asked. She nodded wordlessly, staring up at him with admiration. Where did he bring her?   
  
"Wait--where's Taichi?"   
  
"I didn't see him after some more rubble fell. I'm sure he found a safe place to--" Sora's eyes widened.   
  
"No, we have to find him! We can't just leave him--what if something bad happened to him?" Sora panicked. She looked around the dark room and noticed another pair of eyes moving towards them.   
  
"Worried about me nymph?" the voice asked mockingly. She felt her face turn bright crimson and she didn't know whether it was from anger or for actually being worried about him. It was an awfully good thing that it was dark in that room. Sora scoffed to hide her blush.   
  
"No. I was just concerned that my guarantee to get back home was dead," Sora told him casually.   
  
"Uh huh..." Taichi nodded disbelievingly.   
  
"Hello, you two? We have to get out of here," Koushiro announced, peering through a small crack in the walls.   
  
"Where are we anyways? And what the hell is that thing?" Taichi asked.   
  
"We are in a shelter I made in case there was any trouble out there. It's sound proof, water resistant, earth resistant, lightning resistant, every kind of resistant and proof you could possibly think of," Koushiro expounded. "Oh and that wrecking everything is a Birdramon. He wants to decapitate me and feed me to his chicks."   
  
"What--why?" Sora asked.   
  
"Because I was stranded here a couple months ago with no food or water and I found his female's eggs in a nest nearby and I--" he gulped, "--ate it."   
  
"You idiot!" Taichi growled, hitting him in the back of his head.   
  
"Taichi stop that!" Sora scolded. She returned her attention back to Koushiro. "So now he's after you? Goodness...with a title like the Wise One, I thought you'd have more sense than to eat a murderous bird's eggs!"   
  
"I was hungry!! A man's mind can't compete with his stomach," Koushiro stated stubbornly.   
  
"Okay...fine, can we just try to get out of here before get eaten?" Taichi hissed when a heavy thud sounded on top of the roof of Koushiro's shelter.   
  
"Yes, of course, let's go," Koushiro said, leading the two into an underground door that they really couldn't see through the darkness. They went through and crawled through a seemingly endless tunnel that went downhill.   
  
Taichi and Sora assumed it was an alternative route back down the stairs. As they crawled further, the noises of the screeching bird became distant and garbled until they couldn't hear it any longer. Then finally, Koushiro pushed some sort of door and sunlight bursted through the endless darkness they'd been in for almost half an hour. Sora coughed and sputtered while Taichi dusted dirt and grime off of himself. Koushiro looked perfectly clean when he came out.   
  
Taichi eyed him strangely. "How...wha--" Koushiro blinked at him. Taichi shook his head. "I'm not even gonna ask."   
  
"So this means I can come with you right?" Koushiro asked, a bright smile plastered on his childish face. Taichi opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Sora.   
  
"Yes. You can come with us," she said sternly, giving Taichi a dangerous look. He put his hands up as if in defeat and backed away.   
  
"Let's just get the hell out of here," he said. The other two agreed and followed him. Sora glanced back up at the mountain and found the large bird-like demon screeching and flapping its heavy wings, destroying the area where the shrine used to be.   
  
She had a feeling this wasn't going to be the only life and death situation she was going to go through during this trip.   
  
)()()()()()()()(   
  
"Are you sure it's safe here?" Sora whispered to Koushiro as they entered a small village.   
  
"Yes. They're all humans. They wouldn't be able to sense magical powers in you or Taichi unless they have a priestess in this village--which I highly doubt--but I believe it is quite safe either way. I don't think they have anything against nymphs or--" he paused when Taichi stepped on his foot. "Or...other beings in their village unless they were trying to hurt them."   
  
Sora eyed Taichi suspiciously but continued to walk, deciding to ignore him during the rest of the trip. Her eyes examined the village casually, taking in the sight of the seemingly hospitable people who greeted them as they entered the village. One girl, in particular, with a moderately large chest, decided to have a chat with them--or more like Taichi. Sora noticed the entire time that her eyes would occasionally glance at her or Koushiro, but the rest of the time, they were rested on Taichi.   
  
"So you're just passing by--like travelers!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together enthusiastically. "You look so strong and rugged...and _manly_ from your trip!" she chirped, giving a glance at Sora when she said the word "manly". Sora gave a noticable grimace.   
  
"Well, you know. After an angry, vicious bird and a man-eating plant tried to attack us--" Koushiro began.   
  
"The bird was your fault and that man-eating plant was a thorny weed!" Sora growled.   
  
The girl ignored them. "How exciting it must be..." she sighed in Taichi's direction. He gave a short shrug.   
  
"Oh yes, very exciting," Sora replied, the sarcasm thick in her voice. Koushiro gave her a scolding look and she shut her mouth.   
  
"Actually, it's not much. I'm just bringing um...her over to see my father, and he's just accompanying me. Right Princess?" Taichi said, nudging Sora's shoulder softly. She sneered at him and distanced herself from the group. Taichi quirked an eyebrow in her direction and whispered to Koushiro.   
  
"What's wrong with her?" Koushiro simply shrugged.   
  
The girl continued to talk. "So...her...the girl...is she your fiancée?" she asked, giving a curt, disgusted glance over at Sora. Taichi felt his face become hot, but he suppressed it (he hadn't noticed the look she gave Sora.) He turned to Sora. He thought he heard a scoff...   
  
"No. Definitely not!!--it's for completely different reasons," he replied.   
  
"Oh...so...you _DON'T_ have a fiancée?" she asked, throatily, touching Taichi's shoulder. Sora reflexively rolled her eyes, though she didn't understand why. She wasn't _jealous_ or anything. She despised Taichi. Why would she care if this attractive, big breasted girl was flirting with him?   
  
"No, I don't. I don't plan on having one any time soon. I don't really think I'm ready," Taichi said with an innocent shrug. He seemed to be trying to evade the girl's little flirty antics. Sora smirked devilishly at this, but kept her distance.   
  
The girl who was seemingly naive, didn't catch on. "Oh...but you do court girls, do you not?" The girl blushed. "I'm sorry...it's just...I thought that someone like you already be taken by some beautiful goddess who adores you."   
  
"Well, there isn't," Taichi replied softly. He gave the girl a small grin. "You know...I _could_ be taken by a beautiful goddess. If she'd take me." Sora's devilish pleasure suddenly ceased.   
  
_I can't believe the idiot is going along with her,_ Sora thought, exasperated. Taichi glanced in her direction. With a glimpse, Sora saw his eyes smiling at her. He was flirting with that girl on purpose! _Go ahead!_ she thought. _I don't give a four-legged snake's ass if you flirt with that floozy!_   
  
"If he's good, maybe she'll consider him," the girl returned, smiling seductively at him as her eyes roamed his body. Taichi was about to respond to her, but was interrupted by a sharp tone.   
  
"I'm going for a bath. Miyako-san offered to bring me. Such a nice girl don't you think?" Sora suddenly announced. She feigned a smile in Taichi's direction when his eyes met hers, and gave Koushiro a genuinely friendly one as she was led away by the young girl. Taichi's eyes continued to follow her.   
  
He started to wonder about that girl...what was with her?   
  
)()()()()()(   
  
"Wow...this is a large scar..." Miyako gasped when she saw the large mark on Sora's back.   
  
Sora shrugged. "I got that a long time ago. It doesn't bother me anymore," she answered, scrubbing her arms while Miyako helped scrub her back.   
  
"Really? How'd you get it?" she asked, her violet eyes large with curiosity.   
  
"I pretended to be one of my father's army men just as a joke--but I had no idea a war was beginning that instance and that I had to fight in it."   
  
"Did you?" Miyako asked anxiously.   
  
"Of course I did! I actually thought it was exciting so I went. Then some large monkey demon threw a spear on my back and that was the end," Sora replied, rubbing the scar.   
  
"Wow..."   
  
"It was fun--not the part where I was struck--but I actually killed a satisfying amount of enemies. I was awarded a badge before they realized I was the general's daughter," Sora said with a short chuckle.   
  
"You're life must be exciting," Miyako sighed.   
  
Sora tensed at this. "Here, turn around," she said.   
  
Miyako turned and this time, Sora scrubbed her back. "I bet yours is more interesting than mine...my life is confined...it's always confined...even when I'm out here..." Sora trailed off.   
  
"What do you mean?" Miyako asked. She felt the rough ends of the scrub tickle her skin when Sora began scrubbing absently. Sora shook her head.   
  
"Um--never mind!! I was just drifting off...this hot water is really nice. Don't you think so?" There was an uncertain silence. Miyako gave her a sideways glance, knowing that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.   
  
"Hey Sora-san--"   
  
"You can call me Sora."   
  
"Sora," Miyako tested it on her tongue. "So Sora, who's that crazy-haired boy with you?"   
  
Sora made a face, but was glad that Miyako didn't ask further about the subject. "Just Taichi."   
  
"'Just Taichi?'" Miyako eyed her. Sora pretended not to see her eyes and shrugged off the comment. "Really? So you two aren't lovers?"   
  
"Ha! The day I'm lovers with that selfish, egotistical, narrow-minded, vindictive, sadistic, cynical, ass of a bastard, not to mention juvenile, irritating, reckless, unscrupulous--" Sora paused thoughtfully. "--wait...what are we talking about?" Sora suddenly asked.   
  
"We were talking about how much you've fallen for that Taichi boy," Miyako stated as clearly as day. Sora felt her face become suddenly warmer than the bath itself.   
  
"What are you talking about? I hate that kid with a passion! He's so...enigmatic and--and rude. There is no way on this planet _I_ could fall for such an evil-minded, grotesque, unjustified--"   
  
"Sora. A girl mustn't be too obvious," Miyako said, matter-of-factly as she wagged a finger at Sora. Sora opened her mouth to protest, but Miyako interrupted her. "I won't tell...promise!"   
  
"I don't like him! I like the rotting carcasses of dead rats buried behind ancient walls much more than I like him," Sora spat acidly. Miyako sighed.   
  
"Oh all right. If you insist on acting this way--anyways," Miyako said quickly, changing the subject. "Today is a special holiday. Have you heard of it? It's called White Day."   
  
"No...actually I haven't. Is it...some sort of human ceremony?" Sora asked.   
  
"Um...no...it's just a simple holiday. But since you obviously have never heard of it, I guess only us humans celebrate it."   
  
"What's the holiday for?"   
  
"Um...how about you attend the little celebration tonight and I'll show you?" Miyako replied, a glint of promise and deceit lying beneath lying in all that innocence. There was something about this little holiday of hers that seemed a bit out of proportion.   
  
)()()()()()()(   
  
"How long are we staying here Taichi?" Koushiro asked as he changed into a much more comfortable outfit. He fitted a white haori* and placed a woolen sweater over. Taichi was sifting through the clothes that the townspeople offered but found none that fit. He barely heard Koushiro's question as he concentrated on the clothes. (*A sort of ancient Japanese jacket or sweater of some sort.)   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I said, how long are we staying here?"   
  
"Maybe tonight...um...morning...then we leave. We have a lot of ground to cover and you still have to help me get there..." Taichi mumbled. He picked up some pants that were too small for him. He shook his head and muttered something about little girls before he put it down and searched for another pair.   
  
Koushiro's eyes widened. "Tonight, hm...well then you'd have to stay indoors all night."   
  
"Why?" Taichi asked absent-mindedly as he examined a shirt.   
  
"They're having a celebration. It's for White Day. I have a feeling you wouldn't want to join in their activities."   
  
"What the hell is White--no...forget it. I don't think I want to know and I don't think I care--ah ha!" Taichi exclaimed as he picked up a creme colored hakama* that seemed to be perfect. He put it on with a satisfied grin on his face. He turned back to Koushiro who had already settled in one of the futons in the room. (*pants from the those days ^_^)   
  
"Have you spoken to Sora yet? She seemed upset with you earlier," Koushiro said out of the blue.   
  
"Ya think?" Taichi huffed. "I don't know what her problem is...where the hell is she anyways? Do you think she's trying to run away?"   
  
"There's no where to run to. Besides, I heard she spent the whole day with that girl Miyako. I don't think she would want to abandon her new friend. I don't think Sora's the type of person to do that. What have you done to make her so angry with you anyways?"   
  
"How the hell should I know!?" Taichi growled. "I didn't do anything to that stupid brat!"   
  
"Maybe that's just it."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"You call her names, ignore her like she's a pebble in the middle of the forest, and flirt with other girls. But I believe there's a way to make it up to her."   
  
"I wasn't flirting with that gi--" he stopped and narrowed his eyes at Koushiro. He _knew _he was going to say that!   
  
"I don't have to make up shit to her..." he trailed off. Taichi still kept his feigned arrogant façade up but it was slowly fading. He had this strange anxiety to know what Koushiro was going to tell him.   
  
He walked over to where Koushiro was laying comfortably in his futon and crouched over onto his haunches, resting his elbows on his thighs, his chocolate eyes peering at Koushiro's loosely closed eyes. He seemed to know that Taichi wanted to know what he was going to say. He could feel Taichi's presence near him and that thick air of silence that he knew Taichi wanted to break so badly...   
  
"Well?" Koushiro asked, breaking the silence with ease.   
  
"Well what?"   
  
"Do you want to know?" Taichi simply stared at him silently. His were eyes still peering as Koushiro picked up an eyelid to peek at Taichi. Taichi seemed to be concentrating, his mouth set in a tight line and his feet quivering from the strain his weight was giving his ankles.   
  
"If it'll get her to stop acting like a stubborn bitch!" Taichi answered in his usual tone. He turned back to his futon and sat in it.   
  
"All right then," Koushiro nodded with a knowing nod.   
  
"Well?" Taichi asked almost impatiently. "What do I have to do?"   
  
A/N: White Day really exists!! It's the equivalent of Valentine's Day...from what I heard. I believe in this event, only the man gives his woman a present. There is another day where only the woman gives the man a present, but I don't remember what it was called. I'll look it up!   
  
Anyways...so what do you think will happen? Hehe...anyways, I already have the next chapter title figured out! "White Day!" It will be dedicated solely to that night. Hm...a pretty romantic setting don't you think? But still...every happy moment or occurrence must come to an end sooner or later. What comes up, must come down...   
  
It's always like that.   
  



	6. Truth Be Told

A/N: I just want to say thanks to one of my reviewers for giving me that information about White Day! I'm so glad for it! I don't really have much time to go online to research things since I'm not allowed to stay online too long. Just enough to put up my chapters. And I'm sorry for not taking the time to look it up!!! Bad author, bad, bad author!   
  
Ms. sweety, if you continue to read my fic and happen upon this note, would it be all right if I got your email address so I could ask you more about White Day?   
  
I would also like to say that I have an unusually dysfunctional family. Why did I mention this irrelevant information to you? Because I got bored and just typed it out. Hehe. Okay anyways, I would also like to thank all of my other reviewers!! You guys are so cooleristically awesome!! If I didn't have you guys no one would motivate me to write and besides, if I didn't write, I'd be drawing old, weird looking people with too many eyes on my friends' folders and binders to pass my time.   
  
I also decided that this chapter would NOT be called White Day, instead, I would make that for the next chapter.   
  
Oh and for those of you who don't know: Ken = Satoru. (There's also going to be a bit of Yolei/Ken here. ^__^)   
  
**Voguish Fib**   
  
chapter 6 - **Truth Be Told**   
  
Queen Takenouchi wept hard. It wasn't everyday that someone in her family was kidnapped. But the thing that was even more horrible was the fact that she _knew_ they'd be after Sora, and she'd been a bit too lenient on guarding her.   
  
Myotismon entered the room and politely bowed to the empress. "My Lady, what seems to be the matter?"   
  
She looked up at her advisor. He had been with her through the war, through Sora's turbulent upbringing, and through her sister's death. She had nothing to hide from him. But then again, everyone kept telling her that she was a bit too soft-hearted and too trusthworthy when it came to sharing top-secret information with others.   
  
But since she was amidst grief and sorrow, she told him her story. "Oh Myotismon, this week has been absolutely horrible. Kotaro says there is still no sign of Sora or her kidnappers anywhere and I know that my sister-in-law's ghost will haunt me forever knowing that I've lost her daughter."   
  
Myotismon's expression had been indifferent from the moment he came in, but at that last sentence, his eyes began to twinkle with curiosity.   
  
"Whatever do you mean, my lady?"   
  
"What I mean is that Sora is not my daughter. And the king was her mother's cousin. Sora's parents were killed when she was only seven years old. She had been with them but was somehow spared. She doesn't remember a thing--Oh...it's a terrible mystery... and Hitomi had entrusted me with her daughter before she died and told me to watch her. She told me that _they_ would be after her and because of my leniency she's gone!" Queen Takenouchi burst into tears once more. She knew that as a queen she was supposed to keep her composure but in this case, the loss of Sora was too tragic.   
  
"Does Princess Sora know about this?"   
  
The queen scoffed between sniffles. "Of course she doesn't! It would be heartbreaking for her to know that she's orphaned and that her mother and father were killed by mysterious causes...and now, she's been kidnapped by _them_. I have a strong feeling that _they_ were the ones who took the life of her parents...and now they want hers."   
  
"And...who is 'they,' my Lady?"   
  
Queen Takenouchi's voice was low and furtive. Her eyes darted momentarily, making sure that only Myotismon's ears heard what she said. "The family known as Yagami."   
  
)()()()()()(   
  
"Is that some kind of rash?" Taichi asked, puzzled.   
  
Koushiro was a bit frustrated with Taichi's lack of knowledge about humans. "No! Chocolate is not a rash! It is a type of candy. Um...made from a chocolate plant or milk and other ingredients."   
  
Taichi pondered on this and nodded. "Oh. So if I give her this candy, she'll stop acting like a stupid cow?"   
  
"If you give her that candy, there might be room for consolation," Koushiro corrected.   
  
"So, can I see this 'chocolate'?" Taichi asked.   
  
"Of course, Miyako's friend Satoru was kind enough to give us a sample from his chocolate shop. He knew that many young men would be going to his store for some last minute candy shopping."   
  
"For what?"   
  
Koushiro kept his mouth shut. _Damn. Me and my big mouth._ He didn't want Taichi to know what really happened in White Day. Somehow, he and Miyako had inadvertently decided to match up the two, just to get them to shut up and stop complaining about each other.   
  
"Um...chocolate plants only grow...this season. So they're all rushing to get them...in case they run out," Koushiro lied. He gave a nervous chuckle.   
  
Taichi shrugged. "Whatever. Give me the damn chocolate and I'll give it to her right now."   
  
"You can give it at the celebration tonight."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"It's better that way. Miyako's probably going to be with Sa--her friends during the celebration so that would leave Sora to herself."   
  
"Why would Miyako leave her alone?"   
  
"Oh, I have a feeling."   
  
Confusion and perplexity clouded Taichi's brain. What the hell was that all about? What was Koushiro planning? If it had something to do making him friends with that dimwit nymph, he would have none of it! Besides, he couldn't get too close to her or else he'd be reluctant to bring her to his father...and that just couldn't happen, now could it?   
  
He sighed and watched Koushiro exit the room. Then a second later, Koushiro's head popped back at the entrance.   
  
"Are you coming or not?"   
  
"Oh!" Taichi immediately stood up from his futon and obediently followed Koushiro.   
  
)()()()()()(   
  
Sora had made it her business to find out some things about this "White Day." If Miyako refused to tell her, she'd ask someone else.   
  
So she decided to catch the attention of one of the young girls in the village. She had been standing around a crowded shop when she spotted her victim picking flowers in front of the shop. She looked about 13 years old and she was almost as tall as Sora was. Her eyes were a dark shade and her hair was as striking as her own.   
  
"Psst...hey..." she called. The girl's eyes turned to her, acknowledging her.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Why are all these men at this store?" she asked.   
  
The girl gave a pretty smile. "They're going to give the girls they love some chocolate."   
  
She remembered that a suitor had come to the house with some chocolate and she had absolutely loved it. In fact, it was the only thing that night that she particularly loved.But since that night, her parents forbade her to have any because she was disrespectful to them.   
  
"Why today?"   
  
"Because today is White Day. They proposed to have a celebration tonight but no one really has to go. It's just for fun. Besides, they can give the girls they love the chocolate any hour of White Day," the girl explained.   
  
Sora nodded, thinking it was a bit absurd. "So White Day is a day for boys to give the girls they love some...candy?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"So who are you picking those flowers for?" Sora asked with a small smirk.   
  
"I have a kuroneko hidden in the woods. I tied him to a tree so he wouldn't get away. I found out he likes to eat flowers, so I'm getting these for him," the girl replied with a smile. Sora was struck by how much this girl was like her. She had thought those flowers were for a boy or a family member, but instead it was so a vicious cat demon can eat.   
  
"What's you're name?"   
  
"I'm Ruki Makoto. You're one of the travelers aren't you?" she asked, picking up the last flower and standing up to approach her.   
  
"Yes, I am. I'm Sora," Sora introduced.   
  
"Wanna meet Taro?" For a moment Sora wondered who that was and then it hit her that Ruki was probably talking about her kuroneko.   
  
"Sure," Sora followed her as she headed towards the forest. She had to know more... "Could you tell me more about this White Day, Ruki?"   
  
"Of course," Ruki replied, gladly.   
  
)()()()()()(   
  
The day was dragging on so slowly. Taichi stalked around the room after he and Koushiro returned from the chocolate visit. He stopped thinking about Sora, chocolates, and Koushiro's advice when Satoru's father came in and talked with them. The presence of Satoru's father reminded him of his own. Back home, waiting for his arrival with Sora.   
  
It made him uneasy and all the more anxious to leave. But he had already told everyone that they would stay tonight. Besides, Sora would act hostile with him throughout the trip and might attempt to run away again, so, if Koushiro was right, she'd be nice to him again once he'd given her those chocolates.   
  
After a while, Taichi realized he had to go outside to relieve himself. He'd drunk a bit of sake when they were at Satoru's shop and it had thoroughly processed through his body already.   
  
He muttered to Koushiro where he was going and walked out.   
  
He couldn't understand why Sora needed chocolates to make her happy. Maybe the candy had drugs in it or some sort of potion to make people nice to those they were mad at. Or maybe it was a female thing. Or maybe since it was a human thing. Or maybe there was some magic in it: It might not work on Sora since she was a nymph, or maybe Koushiro altered the ones he was supposed to give to Sora so that it would work on nymphs, not humans--or maybe nymphs and humans or maybe nymphs and humans, but also other creatures...and nymphs.   
  
Whatever it was, Taichi didn't want to think about it. It would all be over soon and they would then be on their way to his father.   
  
He randomly looked around the area he had found to relieve himself and saw a figure walking in his direction. He then realized it was Sora and quickly fixed his clothing before she saw him.   
  
Irreflexively, their eyes met and locked. But it was only for a second. Sora moved forward until she was about five feet away from him.   
  
"Spying on me Master?" Sora asked, her head tilted to the side, indicating that she was a bit drunk. (She had gone up to Ruki's house and had a small drink with her family.)   
  
"No," Taichi replied crudely. "Just went to take a piss."   
  
He thought his unscrupulous words would disgust her, but by the look of it, it seemed as if she didn't give a rat's ass.   
  
"Oh, well, I'm going to head back to Miyako. I think I'm drunk," Sora confessed before stepping forward and toppling over her own legs. Taichi intuitively caught her and she gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry...I think my legs are mad at me."   
  
Taichi grimaced as he brought her over to a fallen log to sit on. "Gods, do you always get drunk like this when you see civilization? First Yoshinobu, now this? Goodness nymph, I never knew a princess could be so _loose_," Taichi said, emphasizing the last word cautiously.   
  
"I'm not _loose_, I'm just celebrating," Sora answered. Her words were a bit slurred and her eyes weren't focused. Taichi sighed.   
  
"Sure. I have to bring you to your room," Taichi told her gently, taking her hand.   
  
Sora solemnly looked up at Taichi. "Tell me why you kidnapped me," she said--actually more like demanded--suddenly.   
  
Taichi's eyes lingered on her before turning away. "Come on, you're drunk, I have to bring you back to your room." He gave small tug for her to stand up.   
  
Sora pulled her hand away. "No! Not until you tell me why you kidnapped me." Taichi didn't answer, so she continued. "Is it because of your father? Does he hurt you?"   
  
"More than you know..." Taichi muttered. He didn't realize Sora heard him.   
  
"Hm. Well I think you shouldn't think so highly of him if he hurts you. No one deserves to be hurt by anyone, even close family members," Sora told him earnestly. Her voice was soft and calming.   
  
He was about to say something when he remembered he never planned on telling her about his father's plan or the fact that he was emotionally hurt by his father or the fact that--   
  
"No, Sora, you need to get to bed. You need to rest up for our trip tomorrow," Taichi said stiffly, taking her hand once more and giving a short tug.   
  
"Do you have any siblings, Taichi?" Sora said loudly, but her voice was stern. Maybe she wasn't as drunk as she looked.   
  
Why was she asking him these personal questions? _She doesn't need to know_ shit _about me, or what happened nine years ago..._   
  
"No," he denied.   
  
Sora saw right through it. "Liar," she accused brutally. "First it was the thing about being afraid of heights, now you don't even want to say that you have siblings? How inconsiderate and--oooh!! I'd be _happy_ to have siblings of my own!!"   
  
Taichi was getting a bit irritated. He snapped at her. "Look, I would like to have siblings too but unfortunately she was taken away from me a while back okay?! It's not my fucking fault I don't have any siblings right now!"   
  
Sora became quiet and simply peered at him shyly. "I'm sorry about your sister Taichi."   
  
"Who said my sibling was a girl!?" Taichi growled, angry at himself for revealing too much information to her.   
  
"You said, 'Unfortunately _she_ was taken away...' so I assumed--"   
  
"Just shut up! I don't want to talk about her okay?" Taichi shouted.   
  
"Look Taichi, if you just talked to someone instead of keeping it all bottled up inside you, you'd feel better! If you keep it inside it'll blow up and rip apart your guts and veins and splash it all over the ground and tear your skin, making all your organs fall out in a sloppy mess on the ground!" Taichi was taken aback by her talk of gore. Sora didn't notice his surprise so she continued, this time her voice was softer. "So just talk to someone...I don't care if it's me or that busty village girl, or your foot, but if you keep going on like this, you'll become a wrinkly old man at the age of 20."   
  
_Well...that was frightening,_ Taichi thought. He turned his attention back to Sora. "Are you really drunk Sora?"   
  
Sora shrugged and stood up, only to trip on herself again. Exasperated, Taichi caught her and began to bring her to Miyako's place. "Maybe you need a girlfriend Taichi..." Sora whispered.   
  
Taichi nodded distractedly before snapping back to reality after processing her words in his brain. "What!?" he demanded to know what she meant by that.   
  
But she had already drifted to sleep on his shoulder.   
  
A/N: Not really a cliffhanger...I'm not sure which chapter to put one in yet, but I have my plans...muwahaha...*begins to cackle...but then remembers that she doesn't know how to cackle* Anyways, I hope you R&R! And again, thanks everyone for reviewing! And...oh yeah! GO TAIORA FANS! 


	7. White Day part 1

A/N: For all of you Koumi fans out there, this chapter has a little in it! Yay! And of course, as promised, this chapter is the actual White Day celebration! What will happen? *dum* *dum* *dum*! !!! Chapter Re-do. I wasn't entirely satisfied with parts of this chapter so I redid them! I might be doing that to a couple of the other chapters too. Just to inform you guys!!! 

Taichi does something unexpectedly stupid... 

Hm...I'm wondering if I'm getting a little R-rated in this fic...lol ^_^ 

**Voguish Fib**

chapter seven - **White Day (aka Damn Her!)**

Blinding light flooded her eyelids, the brownish transparency turning neon orange underneath them, hitting her pupils and waking her from her sleep. 

Sora groaned painfully, lifting an arm to shield her eyes from the light. 

"Who ate my last piece of cake?" Sora muttered randomly. 

"Finally, you're awake! You know we might be late, the celebration starts when the sun sets!" came a voice somewhere inside the room. Sora didn't seem to be listening to her. Her head was throbbing and her mouth was bitter. 

_What happened?_ she wondered. 

"Oh, Taichi brought you here. He said you were drunk and that if you said anything about sisters and kidnapping, you were just hallucinating," Miyako continued. Sora could hear some rustling of clothes somewhere near her. It was probably Miyako finding them some nice things to wear for the celebration. "Anyways, I told him I was going to take care of your hangover. Are you feeling better?" 

Sora blinked a couple times before sitting up and focusing on Miyako. "Huh? Oh--yeah, yeah, I'm all right now," she answered, nodding her head slowly. She blinked quickly a couple more times before some of her memory flooded back to her. And the memory of her dream... 

There were three cats dancing in a circle wearing kimonos. It was like some spiritual ceremony with pop music in the background and old people on rocking chairs somewhere close by. Plus the strangest thing...they were worshipping Sora's freshly cut toenail clippings. 

Miyako's violet eyes gazed into hers, with a "pity" look. "Aw...you look horrible. It's probably the headache. The herbs I gave you are taking the alcohol from your system, but the side effects include peircing headaches," Miyako told her. "Oh don't worry, it'll wear off in time for the White Day celebration tonight," she reassured her discombobulated friend. 

"Okay..." Sora whispered softly, like a small, obedient child. 

"Great! Anyways you're going to wear this one," Miyako said, laying a pretty silk kimono across Sora's lap. 

"Okay..." Sora repeated. _Wait a minute...White Day...that little sneaky girl! I can't believe she's setting me up with Taichi when I specifically told her I didn't like him!_ she fumed thoughtfully. 

"Wonderful. Oh, and remember: be ready by sunset," Miyako instructed before she hastily left the room. 

Sora was about to protest, but Miyako had already left the room, leaving her to sulk in the futon. Her eyes traveled to the kimono and she sighed. 

Glancing out the window, she noticed Taichi talking to that village girl with the large chest. Breasty laughed heartily at one of Taichi's stupid jokes. (Sometime as the day proceeded, she somehow managed to give the girl a name.) She suddenly got an unexpected feeling of hatred for her. 

She looked back down at the dress. _Fine,_ she thought with slight irony. _I'll amuse Miyako._

)()()()()( 

After a little chat with a couple townspeople, Taichi went back to the room where Koushiro had prepared an entire outfit for him. 

Now all he had to do was wait. He picked incessantly at a button on the outfit. He still didn't understand why he had to go and why there were so many damn couples kissing all over the village! From what he's known, this village didn't have a brothel in it or anywhere near it. Besides, if there were any brothels, those couples should be kissing and fondling _in_doors, not out in the open. 

Taichi made a face. No one wanted to see what they were doing! _Get a room dammit..._ he thought distastefully. 

"Taichi, will you stop picking at that button? You'll tear it off," Koushiro scolded, slapping his hand away from the button. 

Taichi gave him a bored look. "If it tears, I'll be happy," he muttered. 

"Why are you always like this Taichi? Can't you be nice to anyone else other than yourself?" 

Taichi hadn't been listening. He continued to reminisce on the conversation he had with Sora. He still couldn't believe he blurted all that out. What if she finds out what his father was really planning for her? He knew part of it...but most of it was kept between his father and his confidants. What if he blurted out what he _did_ know? 

_Damn bitch...I can't believe she doesn't even know her own power...if she did, I wouldn't stand a chance against her, and she'd be able to go home whenever she wanted,_ Taichi thought. The tone of his thoughts seemed slightly pitiful, and it irked him a bit. _I shouldn't be feeling pity--or_ anything _for that girl! What is wrong with me?_

Well, there was something about her. It kind of angered him that she was able to take out all these emotions from him and allow him to open up to her with even the _slightest_ bit of information about his life. 

He turned to Koushiro. "You know, if we find a faster route to get to...my destination...I could get there before she messes up my father's plan." 

Koushiro's eyes were narrowed at him from the corner of his eyes. He walked up in front of his friend. "Why _are_ you bringing her over to your father?" Koushiro questioned, the suspicion still lingering in his voice. 

Taichi looked way from him and shrugged. "Stuff," he answered. 

Koushiro nodded. "You know, I wouldn't keep secrets from a friend. Or from a girlfriend either. It's simply unjust. I mean if Mimi ever found out that--" 

"MIMI!?" Taichi exclaimed, dropping whatever he was holding. Koushiro blushed and chuckled slightly before beginning to walk away from him. 

"You know, I'm kinda thirsty. I'm going to go ask Miyako if--" 

Taichi grabbed the back of his haori. "You never told me you were seeing a Tachikawa! Do you know what her father will do if he finds out?" All the while, Koushiro was struggling from his grasp. 

He paused for a moment to answer Taichi. "Yes I do know the consequences of my reckless actions. In fact, we've been keeping it a secret for three years now," Koushiro announced quite proudly. 

Taichi was in utter disbelief. "Three years!? Wow..." 

"Ever since that time you visited me during the summer before the war. Remember? You and Mimi had to stay over at the shrine because of the passing of the opposition and the bad weather?" 

Taichi recalled and nodded. 

Koushiro continued. "You went to sleep early and we talked throughout most of the night..." 

This time it was Taichi's time to stare at Koushiro suspiciously. "_Most_ of the night? What does that mean?" 

Koushiro smiled. "Let's just say I'm the only one Mimi can marry now." 

"Well...I never knew..." Taichi shook his head, still swimming in disbelief. "I'm never going to look at Mimi the same way again." 

Koushiro chuckled. "Okay, now, we have to make sure you behave tonight." 

"Behave!? What am I, nine!?" 

"You act like it! Miyako and I will teach you some manners..." 

Taichi rolled his eyes and gave a sigh. "Whatever...I just want to get this over with." 

Deep inside him, he was a bit apprehensive about this night. He _felt_ that something was going to happen, but he wasn't quite sure what... 

)()()()()( 

Evening was coming and the sun was nearly set. Taichi had been bored out of his mind waiting for Koushiro to return from relieving himself in the forest. Half an hour had passed and Koushiro was missing. Maybe he was having...um...some trouble? 

_He probably forgot to come back,_ Taichi told himself. Then at the corner of his eye he saw Fuyuko, the girl who had greeted them when they first came into the village. She smiled and shyly waved at him. He smiled back slightly. 

That was when he decided to do something dumb. He walked over to her and the two began with some casual chatting. Then, before he even realized, he was kissing this flirty, village girl. She kissed him back and whispered mindless things into his ear . He tried to ignore it and simply continued to kiss her, the boredom getting the better of him. She rubbed his back and touched his shoulders, taunting him to continue to kiss her. 

"Oh Taichi! You're such a good kisser!" Fuyuko purred, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Taichi hadn't heard a word she said. His lips were once again on hers, his fingers running through her long, iron-straight hair. Fuyuko moaned against him. Ironically that particular moment was the only time he began thinking about what was really going on in his messy life. Why was he kissing Fuyuko? Was he just frustrated with his father's continuous pressure? Or was it really just utter boredom? Did he even _like_ Fuyuko? Or was it something else...? 

_I wish you catch us like this Sora..._ he thought, unexpectedly. He suddenly jerked himself away from the girl. "Sora..." 

Fuyuko stared at him with a look of confusion. "Sora?" she asked, a bit offended. "You told me you weren't in love with her!" she whined, grabbing onto the front of his haori. 

He was limp in the girl's grasp. He shouldn't even be doing this! _What am I thinking!? That stupid girl had nothing to do with what Fuyuko and I were doing! That damn bitch is invading everything I'm doing! Damn her!_ he thought, the unexpecting feeling dispersing, allowing anger to seep in. 

"Taichi!" Fuyuko whined some more. Taichi sighed. 

"Sorry about that Fuyuko..." _I need an excuse..._ he thought frantically. "It's just that Sora's my responsibility...I have to watch her," he lied (kind of...technically, he _was_ supposed to be watching her.) 

"Am I?" a loud, insistent voice asked. 

Taichi tensed. _Shit..._ He cringed, knowing who owned that voice. He turned to see angry crimson eyes glaring at him. 

He cleared his throat. "Are you what?" he asked, pretending not to understand. 

"Am I just your responsibility?" Sora asked. 

Taichi found himself suddenly staring at her. She looked amazing! Well...when _hasn't_ she looked amazing? Her hair was put up in a bun (with difficulty), and the emerald and pink kimono she was in made her look childlike and innocent (everything she wasn't.) He concentrated on her face and gulped. _What is this feeling? Why don't I want to upset her?_

Taichi forced himself to speak. "Of course you are! We're the best of friends!" Taichi said sarcastically. His face became serious. "You're my hostage. What did you think?" he snapped, turning away from her face. 

Sora didn't seem offended. She placed her hands calmly behind her back and walked towards Taichi. He stood there, unsure of what to do. Fuyuko was left, befuddled, staring at the two wordlessly. Sora continued to walk up to Taichi until she was mere inches away from him. He could almost feel her body heat and see the different shades of red in her irises where the diminishing light hit them in all directions. It was kinda scary having her stare at him like that. It was so penetrating, so intense...she was trying to intimidate him...or something...her gaze was too confusing to tell. 

She grabbed the front of his shirt, hitting him with her gaze's hidden intent. "She'll never be as good as I was to you," she whispered, enough for Fuyuko to hear. Taichi's eyes languorously became larger. Sora's eyes were laughing at him. He pulled away. 

"Sora--! Wha--! I--!" Taichi sputtered, he turned to Fuyuko, still within the grasp of Sora's fisted fingers. "Fuyuko--I..." _What the hell am I supposed to say?_

Sora watched Fuyuko's expression change from surprise to fury. She stood up, her mouth set in a tight line, and slapped Taichi right across the face. 

"How could you _lie_ to me!?" she squeaked, before giving a short huff, turning, and walking away from the two. 

Taichi was speechless. He couldn't even respond to Fuyuko. No, this has never happened to him before. He had never been so frustrated in his life! Before he met Sora, his life was stable and his father wasn't so hypocritical and setting super high standards for him. (Or did he just not notice?) He was at home, getting ready to marry to the girl he was betrothed to by his parents. He was getting ready to take over the lands and gather an army to get his sister back. He had a plan, and his life was orderly. 

Damn her! 

After he took on the assignment to kidnap Sora, he was a complete mess! He'd been revealing too much information, making friends with great enemies such as Yoshinobu (not exactly), kissing girls he didn't care about, getting drunk, and eating chocolate! 

He even began to tell Sora about his sister...if he had gone on to tell her further...no...it was too devastating. Who knew if she was still alive? 

Taichi turned his attention back to Sora. "You little _witch_! Why'd you do that!?" he growled, shoving her out of the way to go after Fuyuko. 

Sora grinned innocently, following his figure. "I was saving the poor girl," she told him. "Besides...you shouldn't be doing things like that Taichi. You'll hurt people." 

Taichi snorted. "What the hell does that mean?" he asked, turning to face her. 

But as his eyes searched, he noticed Sora already walking back to the crowds of people back in the village center. He sighed. That girl made him think about things...she made him contradict his own world, his own _father_ for God's sake! It made him want to tell her about his sister...and Yamato's brother for that matter...and what happened to all the younger siblings of those in the Yagami territory. She made him want to tell her his feelings, his thoughts, his worse fears, and...and...so many other things he would never have _dreamed_ of telling anyone else. 

Damn her. 

A/N: Wow, I wasn't expecting it to be this short! Anyways, the next chapter will be White Day part 2, lol, since this wasn't exactly how I planned to draw out this chapter. Darn it! Anyways, seriously this time!! The REAL White Day will be the next chapter! 


	8. White Day part 2

A/N: PLEASE READ!!   
  
Okay, in all probability, this is _not_ part of White Day at all, but for the sake of this fic, let's just say there _is_ a group-involved celebration. You know, like how kids in the US have dances on Valentine's Day and stuff like that. I'm simply going to mix a bit of ol' American tradition into it.   
  
I hope it's fine?   
  
~*~   
  
~*~   
  
**Voguish Fib**   
  
Chapter 8 - **White Day (part 2)**   
  
Sora trudged off. She didn't think she could look at him right now.   
  
_That jerk!_ she thought, . _How could he be so inconsiderate, using women like that!? How_ selfish _and uncaring to use Fuyuko that way!_   
  
Sora's thoughts were seething at the moment for she was one of those few who were awfully feminist and despised those who didn't respect women. Now all that _seething_ was directed at Taichi.   
  
So it was definitely the wrong time for him to follow her into the village--BUT unfortunately, he did exactly that.   
  
"Sora!! Dammit...Sora look--" Taichi jogged up to her, but she continued to walk away from him, her eyes averted, her head held high. "Sora, will you stop for a minute?" He grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to turn and look him straight in the eyes.   
  
"Can't you see I'm trying to ignore you? It's kinda hard to do that when you're standing right in my face," she told him, matter-of-factly.   
  
"I'm sorry okay?"   
  
Sora blinked twice then folded her arms. "And do you even know what you're apologizing to me for?"   
  
_No..._ "Uh...Yeah..." Taichi croaked softly, unsure of it was the right thing to say at the moment.   
  
"What?"   
  
_Dammit, I was afraid she was going to ask that,_ Taichi thought, cursing silently. "For being disrespectful and um...rude and--"   
  
"Taichi, if you're going to apologize do it right! Go to Fuyuko. She's the one who deserves it, not me," Sora told him stonily before turning her heel once more and walking off.   
  
Taichi sighed and simply watched her leave as he went to go find Fuyuko. It was a sad thing, but he never really thought about it--the only reason why he was going to apologize to Fuyuko was because Sora told him too.   
  
The fact that Sora was becoming the authority figure in their little twosome was very clear, but Taichi refused to acknowledge it--even if he happened to be following her orders right now.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a whiff of dark hair sweeping through the air. He turned and found Fuyuko walking towards the little chocolate shop. He slowly followed her, taking a deep breath, unsure of what to say when she saw him.   
  
Then he saw something in her arms. It was a small box of chocolates. His eyes went up to her face. The girl was smiling.   
  
_She sure got over "us" quickly,_ he thought, not exactly surprised by it.   
  
He walked up to her, a bit wary and hopeful that the conversation would be over quickly.   
  
"Fuyuko--" the girl turned, causing Taichi's jaw to snap close. When her eyes turned to him, he didn't think he could talk to her. He was never the type of guy to apologize for something like _this_. And now, (because of that damn redhead), he felt as if it was some sort of obligation.   
  
Her face faltered. "Oh" was all her lips uttered.   
  
"Look, I wanna apologize--"   
  
Fuyuko suddenly held out a hand and shook her head slowly. "Please don't. If you don't really mean it, don't say it at all please," she told him, her eyes looking up into his brown ones. "I don't want you to apologize because you think you have to. But it would be nice if you'd tell me you were sorry for using me..._genuinely_."   
  
Taichi was gaping into her eyes. So she didn't just think of him as one of those village boys she probably always flirts with? Did she actually_ like_ him? By the looks of it, she probably did...   
  
She was right though. Sora was right too. He had used her to get away from his own problems and now, the only reason he was apologizing to her was because Sora _told_ him too.   
  
Ah, now the _real_ guilt seeps through...   
  
"No...Fuyuko, I'm really sorry. I guess I just used you to get away from my problems. I'm sorry," he told her, placing a _friendly_ hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. I guess I just needed to find a way to escape my troubles, and you happened to be nearby."   
  
"That's not all," Fuyuko mumbled.   
  
Taichi lifted a brow. "What do you mean?"   
  
"You wanted to get Princess Sora jealous too," she announced with a small smile.   
  
Taichi scoffed. "Ha! That little worm--" Fuyuko unexpectedly went up on her toes and gave him a small peck on the cheek, cutting his little sentence off.   
  
"I'll see you around Taichi," she said with a mischievious smile before disappearing between crowds of people.   
  
"You're wrong Fuyuko!" he tried to call out, but his voice was lost in the other, much louder sounds that were beginning to emanate from the village.   
  
_She's wrong...I can't have feelings for that nymph! If I do, my father...he'll never love me..._   
  
~*~   
  
))))))))((((((((   
  
~*~   
  
Sora found a little bench near the small celebration that was beginning to take place. It began exactly when the last light of the sun disappeared beyond the mountains, just like Miyako said.   
  
Speaking of Miyako, she had met up with her a little while ago, but it seemed she lost her again. So, Sora decided to simply take a seat and watch the musicians play some music as some couples began to dance to the soft rhythm. Hopefully if she sat in once place, Miyako would find her. _If_ she wasn't with her friend Satoru (or _is_ he a friend?)   
  
This was better. Sitting here, watching the beautiful sight of people and lights with a wonderfully lit sky filled with it's own lights. Being relaxed like this was the best thing that ever happened in the past few days. The last time she was this contented was when she was up in her favorite tree, right before she was kidnapped.   
  
Kidnapped. It was such a natural word to her now. Just like the name Taichi.   
  
_That bastard..._ she thought grimly.   
  
If she saw Taichi, she knew her hair would simply turn white upon sight. But no, it wasn't for fear, it was for stress. That boy worked her harder than she ever thought possible (sorry, no pun intended). It was as if he was blaming _her_ for _his_ father being too hard on him.   
  
Was it really her fault? She was being an innocent bystander (or rather, by-sitter), and here he came with his little blond friend, stealing her from the only thing in the _world _ that was even remotely familiar, let alone _comfortable_ for her.   
  
No, she shouldn't be thinking about this. Miyako told her to have some fun, and having some fun didn't mean thinking about Taichi blaming his messed up life on her.   
  
_It doesn't mean sitting around, bored on a bench, staring at couples dancing either,_ she thought sulkily.   
  
She sighed and propped an elbow on her thigh, resting her chin on her palm as she decided to continue to watch the couples. At least it gave her something to do.   
  
A couple suddenly caught her eye; they subtlely reminded her of a different couple--a couple that seemed to be from her past, but she was _sure_ she never met them before. Her mind began to swirl. The woman's long dark tresses...the man with hair similiar to hers, stroking the tresses of that woman. They were dancing...to this same song...   
  
"Sora!"   
  
Sora momentarily shut her eyes, (the strange thoughts leaving) and turned to the person who called her name.   
  
Yet again--it was Taichi.   
  
She rolled her eyes. "What do you want now Taichi?"   
  
"I just want to talk," Taichi said softly.   
  
"Well, I don't want to talk to you," Sora replied. She wasn't relaxed anymore...dammit! He just had to ruin her little moment.   
  
An elderly couple sitting at a nearby bench began to gawk at Taichi and his failing attempt to get Sora to speak to him. He absentmindedly turned to them and gave a small smile. They continued to stare back, blinking, unwavering.   
  
His eye twitched slightly. He felt really uncomfortable under their gazes. Now if he could just get Sora to some place without their large eyes watching...   
  
Then, he got an idea. "Dance with me," he whispered, glimpsing at the elderly couple.   
  
"What!?" Sora asked, with utter disbelief.   
  
Taichi, exasperated in his own impatient way, grabbed her hand and dragged her to where the other couples were dancing.   
  
"Taichi! Are you mad? What are you tryi--"   
  
He suddenly put a hand against the small of her back and pushed her body in a way that it contoured his own. Sora's words were lost in her throat. Taichi's positioning was a bit clumsy because he had never danced a day in his life, and now he had to. He took her hand in his own and made sure her other hand was on his shoulder. It took the two a while to get comfortable in their position.   
  
At least she wasn't trying to get away. That was a good thing, right?   
  
It took Taichi a while to find the courage to look up into her ruby eyes. But when he did, he spoke.   
  
"I just needed to get away from those old people...'cause their beady eyes...and the creepiness--"   
  
Okay, so his words weren't so planned out when he opened his mouth.   
  
Sora was staring at him blankly. "--look, forget them. I just needed to talk to you."   
  
"But I told you I didn't want to talk to y--"   
  
"Sora, please hear me out first?"   
  
Sora turned away and said nothing. Maybe this was her way of saying, "Yes go ahead, I'll give you two minutes to say what you have to say"?   
  
"Please look at me," Taichi asked, his voice sounding a bit whiny.   
  
_Is he actually trying to be nice?_ Sora wondered. She turned her eyes to him.   
  
Taichi took a deep breath, unsure of how his words would come out this time. "Sora look, I know all the stuff that's been happening between us has been really strange and awkward and I know I upset you most times--especially because of the fact that I kidnapped you--but I'm really sorry for it. And I'm sorry that I have no control over it. If we had met in different conditions, we probably would be friends by now."   
  
Sora was shocked. What could she say to this?   
  
Before she could open her mouth, Taichi continued, but this time, he let go of her, and began digging in his pocket for something.   
  
Sora watched as he took a box out with a little white wrap around it. "I got you something," he said, handing the box to her. Sora stood there and gently took the box from him with two hands, she eyed him before her gaze went back to the box. She brought it up to her ear and shook it. There was a slight rattling noise.   
  
This looked similar to those boxes the men at the store were holding.   
  
_"They're going to give the girls they love some chocolate,"_ she clearly remembered Ruki saying.   
  
Sora looked up at Taichi. He seemed to be anticipating a reaction from her. "Is this some kind of joke?" she asked. She shook her head and shoved the box back at him. "Uh-uh, I'm not falling for it, nope! You can't fool me Taichi!"   
  
Not exactly the reaction he was waiting for...   
  
"Fool you!? Why would I need to fool you?"   
  
He had a point there. "For your own sick pleasure of teasing others!"   
  
"Sora, I have no intention of teasing you, or '_fooling_' you. I just don't want us to fight as often as we do when we continue on and leave this village," Taichi told her in a reasonable tone. She simply stood there, still holding the box while carefully examining it. He watched her, before remembering that they weren't dancing anymore.   
  
The soft tunes of the strange musical instruments were still playing a rhythmic melody, languorous and intoxicating with emotion. It was a song for lovers, most likely, something neither was familiar with. This created a problem, giving the two a disquieting feeling after the mood of the song had settled in.   
  
Taichi cleared his throat and spoke up, cutting through the thick air. "So what do you say?" he asked. Sora looked up into his eyes. "Would you take that box as a treaty?"   
  
Sora's eyes were fixed on him. "Sure," she accepted, despite knowing the meaning of this entire chocolate giving ceremony.   
  
"Great!" He paused and smiled at her. She smiled back. "So what do we do now?" he asked.   
  
Sora took a cautious step forward. "Wanna dance?"   
  
~*~   
  
)()()()(   
  
~*~   
  
The night ended up not to be so bad after all. But strangely, the day seemed awfully long...   
  
Sora flopped down on her futon and glanced out the open window. She could see the crowds of people disassembling, emptying the village until only the ball of light from the gas lamps could be seen. And there were plenty of them. They hung on thick string that was attached to every single household's roof, as if connecting them to one another.   
  
She sighed at the pretty sight before turning her attention to the small box that Taichi gave her. Did he really give this to her purposefully? Or did he have some hidden agenda?   
  
She flipped it in her hands until she'd seen it in every angle that a three dimensional box could have. Then she pulled off the string and opened it. As she anticipated, there were white chocolates inside.   
  
Should she indulge? Hm...they looked tempting...   
  
Sora decided against it and put the box back in the pocket of a coat she had. Maybe, if Taichi didn't act like a complete ass the next day, she'd simply share it with him. She laid her head on the pillow and shut her eyes, unaware of the smile that graced her lips.   
  
~*~   
  
)))))))(((((((   
  
~*~   
  
"Did it work?"   
  
"I think it did Koushiro."   
  
"Ah, I knew it," Koushiro said, contentedly.   
  
"Of course it worked, White Day is a day that temporarily takes away all the problems in one's life," Miyako answered, shutting the door to Sora's room after she took a small peek inside.   
  
"No, not that! I meant, I knew it, I'm too good for this. I should be paid to be a matchmaker."   
  
"Hey, I did most of the planning, and even my Satoru helped out a bit," Miyako protested.   
  
Koushiro nodded his head. "Of course, of course," he said, waving a hand towards her. Miyako rolled her eyes. Koushiro gave her an affectionate smile. He really was going to miss Miyako when they left. "Well thanks Miyako-san. Now I don't have to deal with their bickering. You know, when they first came to me up on that mountain, all they've done was fight. From the moment I met them to the moment we entered this village."   
  
"How fun," Miyako replied sarcastically.   
  
"Immensely."   
  
"Well, I better go to bed now. I have to wake up early tomorrow to help clean up the mess outside," Miyako rendered. "If I don't see you, goodbye. And have a safe trip!" Koushiro nodded and gave a small wave as he watched her disappear down the hallway. He sauntered over to his and Taichi's room--only to find Taichi sitting on his futon, looking restless.   
  
"Taichi? Is something the matter?"   
  
Taichi looked up at him, a distracted look on his face. Koushiro could tell by the looks of it that Taichi hadn't acknowledged him when he came in.   
  
"I think I might have fallen for Sora," Taichi said.   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
A/N: Is it a bad thing that he has? What complications will arise from these new found emotions? Find out next time on--okay, that sounded really, _really_ corny so I'm just gonna stop. But anyways, what'd you think? Can't you believe I made an entire day out of two or three chapters? Ha. Well, yeah, there you have it!   
  
Note: From now on, I will not predict my chapters because the events might come sooner or later. As you can tell, my supposed "White Day" chapter became two parts.   
  



	9. That Smile

A/N: Okay, this chapter is a little serious and Taichi's gonna act like a bit of a jerk in the beginning okay? But...hopefully...everything'll work out...   
  
**Voguish Fib**   
  
chapter nine - **That Smile**   
  
*   
  
*   
  
"Oh."   
  
Taichi couldn't believe his ears. He just gave Koushiro one of the biggest confessions he'd ever have the courage to give in his entire life and all he could say was, "oh?"   
  
"I can't believe my ears! I just gave you one of the biggest confessions I've ever had the courage to give in my entire life and all you can say is 'oh'?"   
  
Koushiro gave a slight shrug. "What do you want me to say? 'Oh, congratulations! You're in love!'?"   
  
"I don't expect you to say anything of the sort! I just wanted you to say something smart...is all... And I never said I was 'in love' with her! I just said that I _think_ I'm falling for her. It doesn't necessarily involve _love_," Taichi explained as he stood from the futon and walked about the room in a thoughtful haze.   
  
Koushiro gave a small smile. "Do you even know what you just said?" Taichi blinked in confusion. Koushiro continued. "Look my friend, when a man says they are falling for someone, it doesn't mean 'it doesn't necessarily involve love', it, in fact, _does_ necessarily involve love, whether the man likes it or not. The term, 'falling for someone' _means_ falling in _love_ with someone, but we stupid creatures just decided to make up some phrase to confuse the rest of the world or are just too uncomfortable to use the full, and direct term, 'falling in love with someone'. Do you catch my drift?" Koushiro asked.   
  
Taichi simply nodded. How can someone respond to something like that?   
  
"All I'm saying is, if you have any feelings for the girl whatsoever, I propose you don't continue on your little hostage, kidnap trip."   
  
_How'd he know that?_ Taichi wondered. "Koushiro...I never told you--"   
  
"I know. I can just feel it you know? Or rather..._heard_ it. You two weren't very clandestine in your little private conversations yesterday. I could hear every damn thing you argued about."   
  
"Well...look Koushiro. Don't tell her about anything I said tonight, okay? And I can't have you interfering with my assignment," Taichi scolded, turning to his futon.   
  
Koushiro scoffed. "So, she's _just_ an assignment?"   
  
"Will you shut up? I can't do anything about it. It's between her, or my father. And I choose family first."   
  
"Okay, fine...whatever suits you...Prince Yagami."   
  
Taichi's head shot up in his direction. "Koushiro, you dumbass! What the hell are you trying to do, calling me that here?" he snapped.   
  
"Calm down, it's not like anyone heard us. Just get to sleep," he said, sitting in his futon, staring at Taichi as he turned onto his side. "I hope you have nightmares," he added, muttering.   
  
"_Do_ let the bed bugs bite, Koushiro," Taichi barked back.   
  
Unbeknownst to the two young men, a pair of ruby eyes stared off into the darkness, the owner of them, unsure of what feelings clogged her body...anger? Fear? Confusion? Maybe even...broken hearted?   
  
_Well, whatever it is,_ she told herself, _I'm not giving 'Prince Yagami' another chance to butter me up before he sends me to my deathbed. If he's gonna drag me with him, I'll give that son-of-a-bitch a hard time._   
  
*   
  
*   
  
~*~   
  
*   
  
*   
  
Taichi had woken Sora and Koushiro early the next morning, before the sun even got a chance to shine it's rays. But by this time, Miyako had awaken, and so had Sora's young friend, Ruki, helping a couple other people clean up the town before everyone else woke up.   
  
They said their goodbyes and even left the villagers some presents as well as promises of coming back to visit. It had been only a day, but the village had really grown on the trio.   
  
Down the road, the trip was unusually silent. Taichi had decided not to talk to Koushiro because of their little argument last night and he didn't want to talk to Sora because of his frustrated feelings for her. Koushiro decided not to talk to Taichi because of the fact that he had kidnapped Sora and yet, seemed to have feelings for her. And Sora, of course, didn't want to talk to either of them because of her new found knowledge from the previous night.   
  
Koushiro was the first to try to break the ice. "I'm gonna miss that town," he blurted out.   
  
Sora scoffed. "You know Koushiro, you're so fake! Couldn't you just come out with it? I know you know," she said.   
  
So breaking the ice, _wasn't_ one of Koushiro's brightest moves.   
  
"Know that Taichi kidnapped you? Yes I know...what do you want me to do about it?" he asked.   
  
"Help me of course! I want to get away from this--this...Prince Yagami," she finished sullenly, looking up at Taichi to see his reaction.   
  
The only thing that was visible to either her or Koushiro was the back of his head. He had stopped walking, so naturally, the other two stopped as well. Taichi seemed to be thinking, but as he turned, Sora saw the expression on his face.   
  
"Sora..." he whispered. "Don't call me that."   
  
"Why not? Are you really a prince, huh Taichi? Or should I say, 'Your Highness'? Ha! And you're always teasing me because of that stupid title!"   
  
"Oh, shut up you stupid nymph princess! What kind of nymph are you anyways? Living in a castle and whatnot? Don't nymphs live in the wilderness where they can be in nature and shit? Aren't you guys supposed to be gods and goddesses of nature? Why are you dressed in kimonos anyways? Why do you have villages? Why do you have a fortress around your castle? Oh, and by the way, nymphs don't fucking live in castles!" Taichi shouted, stepping up to Sora, unaware that his height was slightly intimidating.   
  
"We...upgraded?" Sora suggested.   
  
"So this is all a joke to you?"   
  
"Oh, and apparently, I'm just an 'assignment' to you!"   
  
"Family's important to me!"   
  
"So let's say your father gives you three thousand men, then he tells you to kill off one thousand of them because of financial problems, are you going to do what Daddy says? Is that how important family is to you that you'd hurt others who might have families too?"   
  
Taichi walked up to her silently, the leaves under his feet could be heard crunching softly under the pressure. Koushiro wordlessly stood a distance away, unsure of how to break up the intense argument. All the while, Taichi languorously trudged up to Sora until his nose was just barely touching hers. Sora's wide crimson eyes were frozen on his brown ones, gazing indecisively until the words came out of his mouth.   
  
"At least I have a father."   
  
Then without another word, he stepped back and continued to walk. Sora was suddenly confused. She briskly followed after him, ignoring the still-wordless Koushiro who trotted close behind.   
  
She arched a brow before standing in front of him. "What does that supposed to mean? I do have a father. He's at home in Furugawa."   
  
"Nothing...forget I said it," Taichi said, shutting his eyes for a second. No...he shouldn't have said that...Sora didn't deserve to be hurt now. Not now...not ever...   
  
But she seemed to be insisting. Sora grabbed the collar of his yukata and yanked him back. "Tell me what you meant by that Taichi," she asked darkly.   
  
"No, your right Sora. Your father's at home right now...safe..."   
  
Something about the way he said that made Sora believe he was lying. But somehow she didn't want to press on. Taichi continued to go straight ahead, mentally kicking himself in the head for saying that. Sora didn't need to know that her parents died on _that_ day...that same day Hikari was taken away from him...the day his own father started treating him as if he had partially disowned him...the day the Kingdom of Yagami reached an almost apocalyptic end...   
  
Out of curiosity, he took a glimpse at Sora somewhere at the corner of his eye. She was looking down at the ground, a bit lost in her thoughts. Koushiro was close by, deciding to avoid interference and just keep quiet.   
  
Koushiro was suddenly aware of the fact that Sora never even tried to run away from Taichi. Since their first meeting, Sora never looked to escape from him. Why was that?   
  
She had so many chances. First, there was his shrine up in the mountains. When that Birdramon had attacked, she could've escaped and Taichi would never have been able to keep track of where she was beyond all that debris.   
  
Then there was the village. Taichi was barely with her throughout the day. She could've probably been half way home by then if she fled from the village instead of going to the bath with Miyako...   
  
And there was now. Taichi was up ahead and she wouldn't even attack him from behind or try to knock him out in order to run from him before he could catch her.   
  
Was she _willing_ to go with him...without..._realizing_ that she was willing to go with him?   
  
*   
  
*   
  
~*~   
  
*   
  
*   
  
A night's rest was wordlessly agreed upon. It was for the best after that long walk.   
  
They set up a small camp near the trees. Taichi created a fire and sat in front of it, picking at the twigs and branches that sizzled under the orange flame. He watched it, the flame reflecting its rhythmic movements in his eyes.   
  
Sora was still a bit disoriented. _What happened?_ she asked herself thoughtfully. _We had such a nice time last night... oh what am I kidding myself for? He kidnapped you Sora! You're not supposed to care if he's nice to you or not! You're supposed to be plotting and scheming against him, but so far the only plan you have is in your dreams...and even then you can't remember them._   
  
"I saw a spring on the way here. I'm going to go take a dip if you don't mind," Koushiro muttered softly before walking off into the trees. Sora and Taichi watched him leave before absent-mindedly turning their eyes towards each other.   
  
But the instant they did so, they turned away.   
  
Sora glanced back and sighed before heading towards him.   
  
"It was a war," she told him.   
  
Taichi turned to her, poking a branch that slowly fell from the flamed heap. "What?"   
  
"The reason we nymphs don't live in nature anymore. It's been almost 700 years since then," she explained, taking a seat right next to him. Taichi turned back to the fire.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"See, we used to be peaceful creatures, living in nature and all the things that you said. Until there was this small dispute over territory. We became like most men after that. Savage and cruel to others because we thought that we earned part of the earth that we didn't create. Then of course we needed weapons because...what's a war without weapons?"   
  
Taichi glanced back at her, seeing the saddening expression on her face. _Man...even her history's sad,_ he thought.   
  
"Then there was a need for armor...which eventually led to the invention of clothes...then we realized that the fortresses we built for the war was really good to us during the horrible winter season so we decided to make houses as well...We built until our world became like that of a human's. Some of it isn't bad though. Our technology improved, giving us better medicine."   
  
Taichi didn't realize it, but he was giving her a smile. It wasn't an ordinary smile though. It was lopsided and positioned in a way that probably wouldn't look good on anyone else--except him. It was one of those sincere types of smiles that he rarely gave to anyone unless there was a deep, latent emotion that he felt for that person he gave the smiles to. Usually, he wasn't aware of it until that person calls his attention to the fact that he'd been staring at them for quite a while now...   
  
"Taichi? Are you all right?"   
  
Taichi shook his head and held up a hand. "I'm fine...I was just...thinking..."   
  
"About your family?"   
  
"Yeah..." Taichi grabbed Sora's hands and placed them on top of each other, his own hands right on top of hers. When he looked up into her eyes, she followed suit, showing that she was thoroughly confused by his actions.   
  
"What are you...?"   
  
"Sora, I'll tell you what I know."   
  
"About what?"   
  
"About why I kidnapped you."   
  
"All right..."   
  
"Well...you're a nymph."   
  
Sora blinked in confusion. "No I'm a crocodile," Sora replied sarcastically, when Taichi didn't continue. "Taichi...what's this about?"   
  
"You didn't let me continue! I was going to say that you're not an ordinary nymph. You have the most incredible powers known to humans and nymphs and all creatures of this world! You hold the key that can free my sister and all the other children whose souls were taken by Omnimon nine years ago...if..."   
  
"If...?"   
  
Taichi seemed to have been holding his breath the whole time up to this point. "If they're still alive."   
  
Now it made sense. But...how could _she_, a mere, little, tomboyish nymph, hold such a key? "Are you sure? Maybe you have the wrong girl--"   
  
"My father never goes wrong. Besides, I can feel it. If you wanted--and if you were trained, you could destroy the entire universe with the kind of power you have. Hey, I never thought about it, but...I think we might even be saving you by kidnapping you!"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"If Omnimon got his hands on you, you could be dead before you can use your powers for anything else," Taichi replied. His hands had tightened around her own. In her shock, she didn't seem to notice. "Now if we brought you back to the Yagami territory, our teachers could train you to use your powers."   
  
"Then why didn't you just ask me? I could've just come willingly!" she shouted, pulling her hands away from him and swatting him in the arm.   
  
Taichi stood up. "Hey! This was all supposed to be a kept from you! My father doesn't know if this..._method_ is even safe to use..."   
  
"What method?"   
  
"The method to free the children," Taichi answered, his voice was a little strained, but it was only because he was afraid to tell her that there was a bit of bad news as well. (Besides kidnapping her and bringing her to places she'd never even heard of, thus traumatizing her causing her to drink large amounts of alcohol upon reaching small quantities of society at a time, of course.)   
  
The only reply she could muster was, "oh."   
  
Suddenly, Taichi's mood changed. "Oh shit! Why did I even tell you this?" He grabbed her shoulders out of frustration and looked her straight in the eyes. "Why do you do this to me?"   
  
"Do what? I don't seem to recall doing anything harmful to you."   
  
"Why do you make me feel like telling you everything, _anything_ that is supposedly a secret?" Taichi asked, desperation spitting itself in every direction.   
  
Sora's shaken look turned to that of pure sincerity. A hand went up to the side of his jaw, stroking it softly with the pad of her thumb. She was smiling at him with the, "you're insane!" look she always gave him--but he never seemed to notice before.   
  
"It's better that you told me Tai-kun," she said softly, surprising Taichi with the endearing nickname. "That way, I'm completely up to helping you with your sister," she added, only imperceptively aware of the fact that her face was closer to his now than it was a moment ago.   
  
"You know that we're eventually going to kiss, right?"   
  
Sora managed to nod before her eyes moved down to his mouth. She'd never kissed a boy before, let alone a _human_ who was also her kidnapper. She knew it would be awkward for her because of the knowledge of the fact that this was definitely _not_ Taichi's first kiss. (Proof: Fuyuko, the village sex symbol.)   
  
Maybe she should warn him? "Taichi, I've never kissed..." She paused, watching Taichi as he slowly leaned in further. "...anyone...be...fore..." she slowly explained before her eyelids fell on impulse and a small pressure was felt against her lips.   
  
Taichi's lips began moving against hers at a slow pace as he adjusted his position in front of her. Sora's arms moved up his forearms until they were tightly wrapped around his neck while her mouth's movements became more demanding. Taichi's hands moved to her jawline to the back of her head where he ran his fingers through her red locks. He fisted it when the kiss became a little less chaste and a little more passionate. Taichi felt the soft tap of Sora's tongue and, without hesitation, allowed it into his mouth, returning his when he got his turn.   
  
Unnoticably, Taichi's hands moved to the sides of Sora's abdomen where he heavily applied pressure, pulling her closer to him as their mouths became more insistent. Taichi grasped her thigh, draping it over his leg, gently stroking it in a way that gave Sora goosebumps. Sora's hands had flown up to his yukata, tugging at it impatiently, but without realization, and tearing it slightly, making the two pull away at the sound of the ripping fabric.   
  
When Sora saw the tattered piece in her hand, she looked up at Taichi, breathless. "Oh! Taichi...I'm sorry--"   
  
Taichi shook his head and took the piece from her hand, throwing it in some random place on the ground. "No, no, it's fine! No problem."   
  
"I think we should be stopping anyways..." Sora said with a small chuckle. Taichi chuckled as well, nodding his agreement. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he'd say something dumb.   
  
On the other hand, Sora was sure she was blushing herself to death, but by the looks of it, Taichi was too. She coughed nervously and tucked some hair behind her ears before moving a distance away from Taichi. Her heart still raced from the adrenaline rush. Who knew what would've happened if they didn't stop when they did?   
  
Taichi had turned towards the forest. He really hoped his blush would fade by now...   
  
_Still...that was a damn good kiss,_ he thought, lightly wiping his lips.   
  
*   
  
*   
  
~*~   
  
*   
  
*   
  
The rest of the night was silent. After what happened between the two, they seemed to avoid the fact that they had actually kissed each other and liked it! They hadn't turned back and vomited, spat in disgust, or promised to eat their own limbs (like they had once sworn they would do before they'd even touch each other, let alone kiss each other), but instead settled for not talking about it for the rest of the night.   
  
Sora had fallen asleep after Taichi offered to wait up for Koushiro and be the first to watch for the night. Who knew what lurked in the forest at night? Now he really wished Yoshinobu was around...   
  
Strangely, Koushiro hadn't come back yet and Taichi was starting to worry. He had argued with himself before realizing that he should be looking for his friend.   
  
So, he was definitely relieved when Koushiro came walking back before he had even gotten up to look for him. Taichi knew it was Koushiro and not some bloodsucking demon of doom by the dark red hue of his shaggy hair and the robe Miyako had insisted he take as a keepsake before they left the village.   
  
But something was a bit off...   
  
As Koushiro neared camp, he seemed dazed...almost as if he was unconscious?   
  
Taichi's eyes widened when he realized what it was. Or what _they_ were...   
  
Koushiro was coming, all right. But he wasn't coming alone.   
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
A/N: Dum! Dum! DUM! Wonder who they are? I do too...just kidding! Of course I know! I'm writing it! Ha, ha, ha, ha...I'm writing it? Ha, ha...see? Joke? Funny? Ha, ha! No? No...   
  
Anyways, chapter ten will probably be up next Saturday, if I get the chance. I hope you liked this chapter! I'm not quite there yet, but I'm probably thinking of reaching...12...13 chapters? I think I'm about three-fourths done. Weehee! Bye for now! 


	10. Crimson Clad in Iron

A/N: Thanks Litanya! I found my grammer mistakes! You're right! But the thing is, I'm not up for changing them at the current moment. I don't exactly have time on my hands right now. So I'm sorry if I let my grammer slip a bit!!   
  
  
Yeah, here's my next chapter 'kay? Hope you have fun with it! Oh man, who saw that FF.Net software glitch? I thought the wonderful comments of my reviewers were deleted!! I'm glad their not...whew...   
  
  
Anyways, this chapter is VERY angsty! Just a warning!   
  
  
Warning: Contains Koumi (Izzy/Mimi) and an insignificant amount of unrequited one-sided Mimato. If you don't like it but you like Taiora...then...um...I don't know what to say to you. :/   
  
  
^   
  
  
^   
  
  
**Voguish Fib**   
  
  
chapter ten - **Crimson Clad in Iron**   
  
  
  
  
  
"Prince Taichi, it seems you have left a friend of yours in the spring," a young man's voice indicated, nodding over at Koushiro who was being supported by two male silhouettes. Their large build indicated that they were armed guards, trained by none other than...   
  
  
Taichi stood up, seeming almost angry. Despite the young man being in the shadows, Taichi knew exactly who it was.   
  
  
_Why did Father send them?_ he wondered. "Why are you here Yamato," he asked, his voice low and calm. Sora was still asleep nearby and he didn't want to wake her.   
  
  
"Look Taichi, don't get all upset! Your father just thought that you got lost since you're arrival has been...delayed somehow...so he asked a couple of guards to come look for you," he said with a nonchalant shrug.   
  
  
Taichi closed his eyes. "Dammit...I knew he didn't trust me! Yamato, go back and tell him that I know where I'm going and that I'll bring Sora just like he told me! He doesn't have the right to _assume_ that I'm not capable of adhering to the orders he gives me!" Taichi growled, almost forgetting to keep his voice low for the sleeping nymph.   
  
  
"Taichi, I'm just following orders. I'm sorry buddy," Yamato said softly, patting Taichi lightly on the shoulder before ordering the two men to put Koushiro down and wake up Sora.   
  
  
Taichi walked over to where Yamato was. "Wait...what are you doing?"   
  
  
"Unfortunately, the Emperor wants you as soon as possible. Don't worry, the guards are just going to cuff her so she doesn't get away--"   
  
  
Before Yamato could finish, and before the guards could touch Sora, Taichi leapt in front of them. He shot Yamato a quick glare.   
  
  
"She's my responsibility. Besides, she's not going to run away...she just told me she'd be coming with me willingly," Taichi informed them, looking the three in the eyes.   
  
  
The guards momentarily glanced at Yamato, wondering what to do next. Yamato kept his eyes on Taichi who was staring right back at him.   
  
  
"Taichi...you can't trust those nymphs. They're deceitful and sneaky. If they catch you off guard, there's no way you can keep them in line. Your father was just telling me earlier about what he was going to do with the princess..."   
  
  
While Yamato continued to talk, Taichi listened intently, his anger growing at each passing second that Yamato's mouth opened and closed and the words came out. It was so sickeningly degrading that his father would just speak of matters like these with anyone! Yeah Yamato was his friend and all, but for his father to speak to _him_ about the intent of Sora's kidnap was simply heart shattering.   
  
  
"He was planning on using it against that stupid emperor..." Yamato continued.   
  
  
That caught his attention. His father was going to use Sora's power against someone? Why was this never discussed with him? Why didn't his father tell him about the entire plan? All he was told was that Hikari would be freed if Sora were to be kidnapped. He told him about Sora's power, about Omnimon...a little about nine years ago...but that was it...   
  
  
"Yamato. When did my father tell you this?" Taichi asked.   
  
  
"Me!? Ha...he didn't pull me to a room and confide in me if that's what you think. He told us all over dinner two nights ago," Yamato responded, casually. "Kind of cool huh? Your father telling us this stuff as if we were all friends or something."   
  
  
_Too bad he doesn't really understand the seriousness of all this,_ Taichi thought, bitterly.   
  
  
"Anyways, I'm sorry Taichi, but we're taking Sora with cuffs. I can't be blamed for not taking the hostage in. Who the hell is this guy anyways?" Yamato asked, nodding over at Koushiro.   
  
  
"That's the Wise One you idiot," Taichi mumbled, walking over to Koushiro and kneeling over him, slapping his cheek lightly to wake him up.   
  
  
Koushiro woke with a start, the top half of his body rising quickly at the slap. "Hu--ah!! Oh..."   
  
  
He looked up and noticed Yamato staring back at him blankly. "The...Wise One? As in Koushiro Izumi?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.   
  
  
"Yes, exactly," Koushiro said, attempting to stand up but only succeeding in falling back down as his knees gave way. Maybe he was out long before Yamato and his guards found him...   
  
  
"Tachikawa-san's daughter talks about you a lot," Yamato said softly. His eyes turned a bit cloudy at that moment. Did he know?   
  
  
It was probably so--Mimi never was really good with secrets. It was probably good that Koushiro had been on that mountain shrine instead of down at the Yagami territories where Mimi's _father_ would most likely be at...   
  
  
Then it hit Koushiro. _Mimi was betrothed to Yamato..._   
  
  
Yamato quickly cut Koushiro's thoughts short. "Go, Jin, take the nymph," Yamato said, turning abruptly and walking straight into the darkness.   
  
  
Taichi's eyes widened. "No! You damn bastards--Yamato!! _I'm_ taking her back to my father!"   
  
  
"I'm sorry, but an order is an order. I'm sure you father didn't send us here for the reasons you think he did," Yamato replied, smiling half-heartedly before continuing on.   
  
  
"Tai, what's going on?" came a soft voice from somewhere behind Taichi. Taichi turned and looked Sora square in the eye. He knew there was no feeling in his eyes because he couldn't _feel_ a thing. He watched as the man named Go (or Jin--Taichi wasn't really sure) dragged Sora up by the arm and clasped a pair of chain iron cuffs around her wrists.   
  
  
_Why aren't I doing anything?_ he wondered.   
  
  
"Tai? Tai! Who are these guys, and why are they chain cuffing me?" Sora asked when the two men began dragging her away. "Tai!"   
  
  
"These men are going to take you to the Yagami Territory," Taichi responded, his voice light and somewhat dejected.   
  
  
_It's your father...if you disobey him on this one, he might disown you completely...dammit...I knew Hikari was always his favorite...he never treated me the same way,_ he pondered while Sora was being taken away. It was as if everything else was blocked out except for the thoughts of his father and Hikari. His childhood had gone to a complete halt when Hikari was taken away...   
  
  
Koushiro was still on the ground while he watched Taichi slowly follow after them with his head down. Taichi's eyes fell on him momentarily. Koushiro looked back at him in disbelief, giving him a clear "I can't believe you're not helping her" look.   
  
  
"Let go of me you bastards! Taichi, is this some kind of sick joke? I told you I was going to go with you willingly! Let go dammit!" Sora shouted as she struggled against the two bulky men. They didn't seem to have trouble holding her down in the beginning, but as Sora's awareness became clearer, their faces showed some sign of strain.   
  
  
"Princess, I advise you to stay still or Go and Jin will have to _make_ you stay still," Yamato snapped up ahead.   
  
  
Taichi discreetly winced at this but didn't make a motion to stop it. His eyes averted those around him, especially the ones Koushiro had which were currently burning a hole through his back.   
  
  
_I'll show him...he'll see that I'm his child too and that he can't abandon me the way he did... _   
  
  
As he silently followed behind. Sora's eyes were on him. She couldn't understand why this was happening all of a sudden. Didn't Taichi trust her not to run away? He should've known by now that she wouldn't run away or kill him even if she had a bag load of weapons right next to her while Taichi slept.   
  
  
_And that kiss...didn't it mean something?_ she thought sadly as she ceased her struggling, letting the men take her. _I'm probably just another Fuyuko to him._ She was used to it by now anyways...the dragging and the threats...and the selfish intentions for using her...   
  
  
Koushiro still sat where he was, watching the group retreat into the darkness of the forest. If Taichi was going to act like that, there was no reason for them to be friends. There was no need to go along with a heartless jerk like that Taichi...   
  
  
But Sora...?   
  
  
*   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
*   
  
  
Sora didn't know how long she'd been sitting in that dark cell. Taichi had those damn guards lock her up, and for what!?   
  
  
"I didn't do anything to that liar," Sora muttered, throwing small pebbles at the metal rails. Taichi didn't even come down to explain to her what had gone on back at the forest. He kept telling her they were bringing her to the Yagami territory, but she already knew that! She told him she'd go with him--_willingly_--and he _deliberately_ continued to stare blankly at her as if he was a dead body.   
  
  
_So much for not letting him butter you up,_ Sora thought dejectedly. What was going to happen to her now? She still couldn't understand why they'd cuff her and lock her in a dark cell in the back of a carraige when they were going to train her to use her "powers" or whatever it was Taichi said.   
  
  
She felt bumps every now and then so she figured they were probably still crossing the forest. Amidst the darkness, there was a small crack in the wooden carraige where light was allowed to flood in. Sora tried to take a peek into the hole, but the metal rails of the cell she was in kept her from getting close enough to look through. The only indication she had of anything was that it was now daylight outside.   
  
  
Suddenly, the carraige came to a halt. Sora's body seemed to freeze, unsure of how to react to the stop. Where they at their destination? Was this the Kingdom of Yagami?   
  
  
She heard footsteps at the side of the carraige, walking towards her door.   
  
  
Her heart beat in a cautious rhythm, as if waiting for the right moment to jump and scare her out of her wits.   
  
  
_No...this is it..._   
  
  
*   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
*   
  
  
The ride home was shorter than Taichi expected.   
  
  
He took a deep breath before he jumped out and slowly looked up at the large building right outside the carraige doors.   
  
  
That damn castle was the same as he'd left it.   
  
  
It seemed so long since he'd last been home. It was about a month ago when he left the kingdom and traveled to Furugawa to spy on Princess Sora. He and a small crew--including Yamato--studied her habits and waited for the right moment to strike. They waited until the precise moment to steal her from her home.   
  
  
This memory made Taichi feel even worse than before the trip. Maybe he shouldn't have consented to kidnapping her. She wasn't a bad girl. Painfully stubborn, but not bad. He'd even gotten close to her over the few days that he'd actually gotten to know her--he got to trust her and she got to trust him enough to want to come with him willingly, despite the apprehensive consequences that might happen.   
  
  
Then he betrayed her.   
  
  
It hit him like a rock to the head. Like a really big rock. With sharp corners. _I betrayed her!_ he thought, as if he had just realized it for the first time.   
  
  
But another part of his conscience, deep in the back of his mind, argued, _You did it for family. Remember? I mean, what if she decided to change her mind and run off when you're not looking?_   
  
  
He didn't even have to think about his answer for that. Of course Sora wasn't going to leave! Sure he didn't know her all too well, but she was still one of the few, most honest people he'd ever met in his life. He was _positive_ she wasn't going to leave.   
  
  
So why put her in a cage like a prisoner? Like an animal?   
  
  
Any idiot could have seen that there was no use for it.   
  
  
"Prince Taichi?" a plump little man called softly.   
  
  
Taichi turned to him. "Yes?"   
  
  
"Would you like us to take the prisoner into dungeon?"   
  
  
Taichi's heart suddenly skipped a nervous beat. What would his father do?   
  
  
_To hell what Dad might do!_ "Take her out of the carraige and bring her to one of the guest rooms in the castle. Call Mimi to give her whatever she wants." he ordered. (Back to the ordering around and the formal language...)   
  
  
The man shifted uncomfortably. "But Your Highness--"   
  
  
"Do as I say!" Taichi snapped before the guard could protest. "And take those iron cuffs off. She's not a prisoner."   
  
  
"Yes sir..." the man nodded before bowing and shuffling away.   
  
  
As he left, Taichi stared after him, thinking of how he'd explain all of this to Sora--_if_ she'd still speak to him after all this.   
  
  
*   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
*   
  
  
"Why would he do something like that?"   
  
  
"Because he's a sadistic bastard who likes emotional torture," Koushiro spat as he dug his chopsticks into the bowl prepared in front of him.   
  
  
Mimi Tachikawa gave him a half-hearted smile. "Well, just give him time. Taichi's a complicated one. He's not exactly the happiest camper. His childhood wasn't one to envy."   
  
  
It was kind of a surprise when she saw him at her window, practically knocking it down with his fists. She had asked him how he got here since he was muddy and debris-clad and saw a horse just below her room. Koushiro began by explaining that he had to get here before Taichi and then ended up telling her everything that had happened in the past few days.   
  
  
Down to Taichi shoving Sora off into a cell inside a carraige.   
  
  
"I hope he gets whatever bitterness he has in him out because Sora definitely didn't deserve that!"   
  
  
"I'm sure he's going to figure out on his own that Sora didn't deserve to get locked in," Mimi reassured, getting out of her seat and walking behind Koushiro. She rested her hands on his shoulders and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "From what you told me, it seems as if he _likes_ her."   
  
  
Koushiro scoffed. "That's the most obvious, even if he still refuses to admit it."   
  
  
"Koushiro? Why are we talking about them anyways? I haven't seen you in so long and the first thing you talk about is Taichi and Sora's situation," Mimi softly whined.   
  
  
Koushiro slowly smiled. "I'm sorry...you're right. Taichi's a good guy. He'll figure it out," he replied, pulling Mimi down for a kiss. She giggled in surprise before returning the kiss.   
  
  
"I missed you," Mimi whispered when they pulled away from each other.   
  
  
"I miss you t--" before he could finish his sentence, a loud banging was heard at Mimi's door.   
  
  
"Tachikawa-san! We must speak with you immediately!" the man at the door shouted.   
  
  
"Koushiro hide!! Under the bed, under the bed!!" Mimi hissed frantically, shoving Koushiro off to hide.   
  
  
"I'm going, I'm going! No need to push!" Koushiro whispered back, swatting her hands as he got on his knees and crawled under the bed.   
  
  
Mimi flatted her tousled hair and smoothed her dress. "Come in," she said.   
  
  
Two men came in holding a girl between them. "Um, it was kind of a strange request, but the prince ordered us to send the _prisoner_ over to you--to--um...give her whatever she wants," one of the men explained to her.   
  
  
Mimi's eyes traveled over to the redhead whose eyes were locked on hers. She looked upset but at the same time, oppressively sad.   
  
  
She sighed. _That Taichi..._   
  
  
"Leave us," Mimi ordered.   
  
  
Sora was uncuffed before the guards bowed and left the room. Mimi stared at her. She remembered their first encounter a couple days ago. Sora seemed..._different_ somehow...   
  
  
"Mimi, right?" Sora asked, looking Mimi square in the eyes, her crimson orbs almost piercing through her hazel ones.   
  
  
Mimi shifted uncomfortably in her position. Something about the way Sora was staring at her made her want to leave the room and hide behind a curtain, though she didn't know why.   
  
  
"Y-yes," she stammered, snatching a fistful of her gown as a means of self control. She never really was comfortable around Sora. She seemed like the type of person (nymph?) that could get anything out of anyone whenever she wanted.   
  
  
As if noticing the discomfort, Sora reassured, "I'm not going to kill you, don't worry. But I would like to kill that _prince_ of yours. I can't believe he'd do this to me!" She was about to continue, but remembered something. "Oh, Koushiro can come out from under your bed now," she said.   
  
  
Mimi blushed and began examining her feet as if they were the most wonderful things ever created.   
  
  
Koushiro had heard her voice and crawled out, his face the same shade of red. "We were...um--she was...we...ah..." Koushiro tried to explain.   
  
  
"Hey, I don't mind. How'd you get here before us?" Sora asked.   
  
  
"I...um...stole a horse..." Koushiro told her, a bit shamefully.   
  
  
Sora smiled. "Cool."   
  
  
Koushiro returned the smile. He was glad Sora was smiling again, even if it was a small one. She was so pretty when she smiled, but then again, she was pretty all the time...inside and out.   
  
  
If only Taichi would realize that before he loses her.   
  
  
^   
  
  
^   
  
  
^   
  
  
^   
  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know, not much Taiora in there. Anyways, I think it's going to go beyond 12 or 13 chapters! It has too! With the way I'm going the story's probably going to go up to it's 20's? Hm...hope not! Anyways! I might add a little love triangle here, and a bit more drama... teehee! Hey, did anyone watch the Passion of the Christ? *Sniff* Major! That was the saddest movie in the whole galaxy... !~!   
  
  
P.S. Thanks to EVERY single one of my reviewers! I love you all! 


	11. For Better or Worse

A/N: Hey, Inconnu, are you a bigger Taiora fan or a Sorato fan? I don't know...just wondering. You should consider writing a Taiora, I LOVE your writing style! It's amazing! Oh also, if you read my other story, you _might_ just see a love triangle between Tai, Sora, and Matt. *wink* *wink*   
  
  
Lol... anyways, I LOVE YOU ALL!! Thanks for the reviews! I had fun reading them, and re-reading them and re-reading them again...hehe.   
  
  
As for the love triangle, it's a *drum roll* Izzy/Mimi/Matt! (but we all know what it's going to be ;)   
  
  
*I'm having trouble spelling two, too, and to correctly to fit the sentences I want them to go into. I don't understand why...*sadness*   
  
  
Someone asked if I'd put Kari and TK back into the story. Of course I will! This story is partly about them! Lol. But since this is a Taiora, they're not going to be mentioned much. And besides, I have a love triangle to juggle with along with the Taiora. That's okay right?   
  
  
As for Matt being a bad guy or a good guy? You'll just have to see. But don't worry. I don't hate Matt. ^__^   
  
  
WARNING: One-sided Jyoura. (No Jyou bashing, just to let you know. Jyou's more of a...well, let's say he has a one-track mind in this fic!)   
  
  
Oh yes, and about the modern day way of speaking (expressions such as 'cool!' or 'awesome!'), as I said, this is a 'Voguish' Fib, Voguish, meaning modern, contemporary...etc... I did it all on purpose!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Voguish Fib**   
  
  
chapter 11 - **For Better or Worse**   
  
  
  
  
  
"Your Highness, we've tracked her," Myotismon started as he burst into the room. He paused to allow the message to sink into the woman's conscience. "The kidnappers were none other than the Yagamis! There must have been a raid because we found a quickly-made civilization in Akaguchi near Furugawa, bombed to the tiniest pieces. There was an injured guard who must have been delirious because he told us what had happened. Said it was Prince Taichi Yagami," Myotismon explained.   
  
  
Queen Takenouchi was staring at her advisor with utter disbelief. Was her daughter really found? She couldn't help but feel grateful for the news. "I thank you my friend. We will send an army immediately to retrieve Sora. I'm sure she's dying to get back."   
  
  
"My Queen. It will not be so simple. The Yagami army is highly trained. Many of them have a ridiculous amount of _power_. You must send someone to kidnap her back," her advisor advised. (hehe)   
  
  
"That may be the right thing to do. Shall I make plans for one of our skilled men to go and take her?" Queen Takenouchi suggested.   
  
  
A sly smile curled on Myotismon's lips. "Why don't you send the chosen suitor to go get her. You told me yourself that he was an exceptional young man."   
  
  
Queen Takenouchi looked up into his bright eyes. It seems she had been following his suggestions ever since Sora had been kidnapped. Maybe she was losing her sense of reason and practicality? She _was_ relying on Myotismon more and more.   
  
  
So why stop relying on him now?   
  
  
"That's a good idea Myotismon."   
  
  
  
  
  
)()()()()(   
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhh..."   
  
  
Sora was so glad that Mimi recommended giving her a bath before anymore could be discussed. She couldn't even remember the last time she had a bath. A real one. With no _imposter_ prince bursting in, or bandits bombing the place to bits.   
  
  
Well, hopefully it didn't happen now...   
  
  
Sadly, during this period of cessation, she had nothing else to do but scrub and think. As she lifted a leg to scrub from toes to thigh, she thought about that kiss she and Taichi shared. They never even talked about their feelings for one another. Sure she was fond of Taichi (maybe a little _too_ fond), but the feelings that circulated weren't exactly revealed to the other.   
  
  
What if Taichi _did_ only think of her as another Fuyuko?   
  
  
That thought only caused her to sink deeper into her oppressive depression. She brought her leg down and sunk into the thick bubbly water until only her eyes were visible on the surface.   
  
  
_Eh, this isn't so bad. I have friends who care about me,_ she thought, attempting to be a protagonist. Too bad it wasn't working very well, for the next thought she had brought her back to reality. _I'm still a prisoner though..._   
  
  
"Psst!" came a call from somewhere nearby.   
  
  
"Ack!" Sora croaked, choking on the water from surprise. At the window of the bath house was a mass of brown hair that could only be owned by one person: Taichi.   
  
  
_How does he always manage to bother me while I'm bathing?_ Sora thought, sinking deeper into the water.   
  
  
"Taichi! You perverted idiot! Couldn't you talk to me after I take my bath?" Sora hissed, grabbing a nearby towel to cover herself up.   
  
  
"You know I'm impatient. Besides, this can't wait. I had to tell you that the trainer, Gennai-sensei is planning to train you tomorrow afternoon! You have to be prepared or he'll kick your ass! I had to convince my father that this would be the best way to go in order for your powers to be useful--to you and to us," Taichi whispered back. Sora stepped out of the bath, clutching the towel to her.   
  
  
She nearly laughed at the sight, but decided to smiled instead, knowing her laughter would be somewhat controlled if she did. Besides, she didn't want him to think she was happy to see him.   
  
  
He looked absolutely ridiculous (and absolutely adorable at the same time) hanging on as if for dear life. He had climbed the second level of the chateau and was clinging desperately to a vine that looked as if it was going to peel off the wall. He twitched every now and then when he realized he was sinking back.   
  
  
"Why are you whispering?" she asked, leaning over him, her palms flat on the sill.   
  
  
"Because I'm not supposed to be here," Taichi continued to whisper. "Help me up."   
  
  
Sora's smile suddenly faded. She folded her arms and took a step back. "Why should I do that? You locked me in a carraige," Sora told him, her crimson orbs boaring holes through his eyes. Now it was time to let the bitterness out. "And you didn't say please," she added.   
  
  
Taichi sighed and glared at her for a second before climbing up on his own. Once he got a hold on the windowsill, he fell back.   
  
  
Sora watched him, emotionlessly, as he struggled to enter the window, sweat forming on his brow.   
  
  
"You didn't answer me," Sora said, her voice stern, still lacking emotion.   
  
  
Taichi gave up and just hung there when he figured that he couldn't swing his leg onto the sill.   
  
  
It was hard enough that he had to cling to the wall, and now she wanted him to explain himself too? Oiy...she was a tough cookie.   
  
  
Or more like a poisoned cookie.   
  
  
"Because I was being a little selfish okay? Besides, I couldn't help it! My father has a way of getting into my system and clogging everything, making me feel as insignificant as dead skin. I really care about what he thinks of me, Sora," Taichi explained, a little out of breath. "Now, can you help me up? Please?"   
  
  
Sora hesitated, then slowly walked over to him and stuck out her hand. He grasped it and was gradually pulled in.   
  
  
Once he was in, he was looking Sora in the eyes, his own filled with mixed emotions (one being frustration from not pulling him into the bath house in the first place), ranging from underlying affection to aggression.   
  
  
But despite all the emotions that ran through his body, he couldn't help but want her.   
  
  
Then, without even thinking, he grabbed her waist, pulling her close and kissing her. Sora had been too surprised to react, but suddenly felt herself melting as he kissed her.   
  
  
Too bad (for Taichi, that is) she had an ego.   
  
  
Sora shoved him away and staggered back. "What are you doing? Do you think that by kissing me, you'd take away that betrayal I felt when you put me in that carraige? I thought--I thought we had _something_! You're such a jerk!! From the beginning! To the end! This is the end for our friendship! Or whatever the hell you ca--" before she could continue, Taichi had closed the space between them once more, kissing her hard, his lips devouring hers in a searing kiss.   
  
  
Sora's hand had lifted to slap him, but Taichi grabbed it and began stroking her fingers with his own, manipulating her until her entire body adhered to him. She slowly began returning his kisses, her mouth moving in the same rhythmic pace as his, almost desperate, longing, abiding. She was moaning now and her hands were tightly in his grasp, but she didn't seem to notice as she stepped closer to him, returning the kiss with more passion than she'd ever felt in her life.   
  
  
But it was not only passion that she felt, she also felt appreciated...maybe...loved?   
  
  
Then Sora tore herself away, face flushed, expression angered, and succeeded in slapping him. The surprise hit him so hard that the stinging on his cheek was unnoticable.   
  
  
"I hate you!" she spat at him before speeding out of the bath house, hiding the expression that suddenly appeared on her face.   
  
  
Taichi stood there for a second before realizing how fast everything had gone by. He took a step forward to go after her--   
  
  
"Wait, Sora!"   
  
  
--but instead, slipped on the wet floor.   
  
  
  
  
  
)()()()()(   
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato had been standing outside of Taichi's chambers when Taichi saw him. It was some sort of unspoken rule between them that they treat each other like simple acquaintances in the castle instead of like real buds.   
  
  
They gave each other a respectable bow.   
  
  
"Hey, Grease-face," Taichi greeted.   
  
  
"Hey yourself, dumbass," Yamato returned with a small smirk on his face.   
  
  
A guard walked by and the two ceased speaking for a second.   
  
  
Once he was gone, Yamato began walking down the hall, signaling Taichi to follow.   
  
  
"So what did you do with the prisoner?" Yamato began.   
  
  
"She's not a prisoner Yamato. I already told you that! I told the guards to get her out and bring her to Mimi."   
  
  
Yamato sighed.   
  
  
"What was that?" Taichi asked, clearly noticing what he just did.   
  
  
"What was what?" Yamato's question was so innocent...   
  
  
"What was that--" he sighed, demonstrating, "--that sigh?" Taichi asked, agitated.   
  
  
Yamato placed a careful arm around his shoulder. "Taichi, we're friends right?"   
  
  
Taichi lifted a brow in confusion. "Yeah...?"   
  
  
"Then listen to me: You can't trust these nymphs. You heard what they do to get people to trust them."   
  
  
Taichi, shrugged Yamato's arm off of his shoulder. "Yamato. These nymphs are just like humans! They have feelings, rules, etc. They betray people and they're loyal too. You can't expect them to be perfect angels, now can you?" Taichi argued. The fact that Yamato called Sora a prisoner still really bothered him.   
  
  
"You're mistaken my friend. Nymphs aren't like your regular people. They have super powers that can destroy your ass!"   
  
  
"I don't believe you. During our trip, Sora has done nothing but be nice to me. She made me think of things other than my father. She made me feel..._happy_ again, if there's such a thing," Taichi explained.   
  
  
Yamato didn't answer for a second. _Why didn't I notice this before?_ he thought.   
  
  
"You're in love with her!"   
  
  
Taichi blushed at the word. "Shut up before someone hears you!" Taichi growled, his eyes darting to see if anyone was close by. When he noticed that the coast was clear, he continued. "I'm not _in love_ with her...I don't really know her...I just know that she makes me feel different from every other girl I've ever met in my life. I don't know what it is, but she's just...amazing. She climbs trees Yamato!"   
  
  
"All the more reason not to trust her! You can't trust a girl who can climb a tree!"   
  
  
Taichi scoffed. "Yamato, don't be dumb. Just see for yourself. Sora's different. I know it."   
  
  
Yamato said nothing after this. He looked his friend over. Taichi changed over the past few days...and it was really starting to scare him...   
  
  
  
  
  
)()()()()(   
  
  
  
  
  
Early the next morning, Sora awoke even before the maids in the castle. She glanced around her futon and noticed that her windows were open and the curtains were floating in and out as the soft breeze flowed through it. She sighed, suddenly remembering the dancing couple in her memory.   
  
  
Confusion swept over her when another memory came back to her. _"At least I have a father,"_ she recalled Taichi telling her.   
  
  
Were those two memories related somehow? And why couldn't she remember?   
  
  
There was a knock at the door and a girl holding a tray in her hands. Her eyes were on the ground as she attempted to place a door stop on Sora's bedroom door. Sora watched her until the girl looked up at her, again, her memories went away in a split second.   
  
  
Sora smiled. "Mimi? What are you doing up so early?" she asked.   
  
  
"Oh, I'm always up early. Besides, Taichi ordered me to give you whatever you wanted as long as you were here."   
  
  
Sora looked down at the futon. "Oh," she mumbled.   
  
  
Mimi decided to change the subject. "So...I have your breakfast. " Mimi walked up to where her futon was and set up the tray on a calf-high table right next to Sora's bed.   
  
  
"Thank you," Sora said with a smile.   
  
  
"No problem!" Mimi replied with a smile. After a slight pause, she stood up and walked over to the door. Then stopped again as she pulled the door stop away. "Oh, Gennai-sensei will see you in an hour for training."   
  
  
Sora nodded and watched Mimi close the door before staring down at her tray. On it were expensive soup, sushi, rice balls, and sake. She was slightly taken aback.   
  
  
_Wow, being kidnapped isn't as bad as I thought it would be!_ she thought before digging in happily.   
  
  
*   
  
  
An hour later, Sora got ready and headed outside to the location the trainer was said to be at. She was a bit nervous, meeting him for the first time.   
  
  
Would he be anything like Taichi? Would he be a sadistic bastard with no emotional senses? Would he be ignorant? Humble? Torturous?   
  
  
Sora twined her fingers in a fold of the kimono Yoshinobu had given her. Her anxiety was increasing at each step.   
  
  
Why did she care so much about what he thought of her?   
  
  
Unbeknownst to her, a figure with it's back turned was coming in her direction, holding something large. Sora was somewhere in her own world and didn't notice him until they collided, shocking the other from their thoughts. Objects fell to the ground from the basket that the figure was holding.   
  
  
"Oh!" Sora gasped, turning, only to find a pair of azure eyes staring back at her.   
  
  
_Yamato._ The name came so easily in her mind. Those rude blue eyes that had once been glad she was caught...that night she met him.   
  
  
"Princess Sora..." Yamato's voice came in a smooth note, causing newfound anxiety rising in her. The two simply gazed at each other for a second before dropping down to their knees to pick up the objects.   
  
  
"I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," Sora said, her hands working quickly to grab the items.   
  
  
"No, no, no...it's no problem at all. I probably should've had someone watching out for me in case something like this might have happened. Please--you don't need to help me," Yamato insisted.   
  
  
She continued to help him anyways until everything was back in the basket. The two stood up in unison.   
  
  
Yamato took one glance at her outfit. "Meeting Gennai-sensei?" he inquired.   
  
  
Sora nodded her reply as her fingers found the fold in her kimono once more.   
  
  
"Well, Princess--"   
  
  
"Sora," she corrected.   
  
  
"Sora... I should warn you that he can be a little strict. You must be careful about what you do in his presence," Yamato warned.   
  
  
Sora bowed slightly. "Thank you for warning me ahead of time."   
  
  
"Well..." Yamato paused for a second before the intensity of his blue eyes were once again on hers. "I'm sorry, but I have to be honest with you. I don't really approve of you, but since you're Taichi's friend, I guess I will try and find out what he sees is so wonderful about you."   
  
  
Sora felt her face suddenly become hot. Taichi thought she was wonderful?   
  
  
Yamato gave a small chuckle as he reminisced on something. "Taichi heatedly argued that I should give you a chance. I don't mean to offend you Prin--uh--Sora, but your kind and my kind haven't particularly had a stupendous history with each other."   
  
  
Sora smiled. "I understand."   
  
  
"I hope we can be friends," Yamato said, holding a hand out to her. She looked up into his eyes then down to his outstretched hand. The pause was long, but she eventually took his hand before he could take it away.   
  
  
"I hope so too," Sora answered with a slight squeeze.   
  
  
"I also hope that you two could stop fighting. It's not his fault that you were put in that carraige. It was mine. If I had known how...well...how Taichi felt about you--"   
  
  
Sora's eyes widened in shock as she interrupted him. "Oh no, no he doesn't..."   
  
  
"Yes he does. Just forgive him. I think you two have been fighting long enough." Yamato's eyes traveled to someplace behind Sora for a moment, before they rested back on her. "Now go, you'll be late."   
  
  
He left before Sora could respond to him. She watched him leave before giving a short sigh and walking to where the trainer would be.   
  
  
_Taichi thinks I'm wonderful?_ she couldn't help but recall.   
  
  
  
  
  
)()()()()(   
  
  
  
  
  
Sora fell onto futon, exhausted. Five hours of training...straight!   
  
  
At first she thought it was all easy stuff since the power was coming from her mind.   
  
  
Sure...they did mind exercises--for five hours straight.   
  
  
And it wasn't the kind of mind exercises she did back home with her parents. In Furugawa, the exercises were meant to broaden her way of thinking so that her studies would be easier for her. Here, the exercises were mind-numbing (literally) to the point that she couldn't think about anything but pain for the past half hour.   
  
  
Of course she never told Gennai-sensei about this because of her stubbornness.   
  
  
_"Since we just started. I took it easy on you,"_ Gennai had said to her kindly. Sora wanted to tear out what was left of his hair at that point.   
  
  
Well...now she can rest before training started once more.   
  
  
Before another thought could be considered, Sora fell dead asleep, dreaming of home...   
  
  
...and Taichi.   
  
  
  
  
  
)()()()()(   
  
  
  
  
  
_"The layout of the castle is similar to that of the Takenouchi's, but with a fortress around that is twice its size and a half an inch taller. But Kido-san, you must listen carefully to the next information I am to give you," Myotismon explained, his voice low, his gaze clasped onto Jyou's.   
  
  
"Yes sir," the young man nodded.   
  
  
Myotismon's lips turned into an awfully bitter smile. He continued. "The Yagami castle is nearly impossible to get through, even with the most skilled assassins and spies. Yet, they have an unnoticable weakness that I have been studying for quite a while now."   
  
  
"And what's that sir?"   
  
  
"They have an underground passage straight to one of the guest chambers. Strangely, it is left guarded by the most ridiculously untrained guards. They might as well put puppies there," Myotismon said with a slight chuckle.   
  
  
"So, you would like me to get through the passage way?"   
  
  
"Yes, kill those damned guards on your way," Myotismon said carelessly, waving a hand.   
  
  
"But Takenouchi-sama said--"   
  
  
"Takenouchi-sama put **me** in charge of you, so you must do what **I** say. Do you understand?" Myotismon's voice was filled with a venom never experienced by anyone before. His hands had unnoticably slipped to Jyou's neck, squeezing it slightly for his threatening disposition to take place.   
  
  
Jyou nodded in fear.   
  
  
Myotismon's hand vanished from Jyou's throat, like a ghost. "Good. Besides, you want to see your beloved fiancee? Am I not correct?"   
  
  
"Yo-you are sir."   
  
  
"Good. Now take her back as soon as you can. Take this in case she puts up a struggle." He handed her a small vial of black ash. Jyou knew exactly what it was in there. Angemon blood. It was usually used as a type of anesthesia to patients because it put them in a deep sleep with a single sniff. It would only work, though, if it was made into ash.   
  
  
"Why would she put up a struggle?"   
  
  
"I have a feeling my boy. I have an exceptionally good feeling."_   
  
  
Jyou shuddered at the thought of Myotismon. He didn't quite understand why Queen Takenouchi trusted him so much. He sensed a bitter evil in him somehow...   
  
  
"Are you ready?" Willis asked. (He was asked to accompany Jyou, along with another companion.)   
  
  
Jyou simply nodded, a bit afraid of doing this, but also excited because he would get to see Sora again.   
  
  
Daisuke took in a deep breath. He couldn't believe that his parents insisted that he go with Jyou and Willis on this "re-kidnapping" of Sora Takenouchi. It was dangerous, and he knew that these humans were known for their exceptional martial arts skills.   
  
  
The three ran slowly through the high grass until they found the gutter they were looking for.   
  
  
"Bingo," Jyou whispered. He kicked the rotten wood and listened as it fell to see how far away the surface was.   
  
  
Daisuke dropped a rope inside and tied it to a nearby rock. Jyou looked up at his two friends and jumped in, holding tightly onto the rope.   
  
  
Willis and Daisuke listened for a couple seconds--then they heard a very painful sounding thud.   
  
  
"Ow--!" Pause. "I'm okay!"   
  
  
Daisuke climbed down next, and then Willis, and the three moved through the gutter, remembering Myotismon's exact instructions.   
  
  
As they reached what looked like a widened entrance, they saw two guards sleeping. One man had his head on the other's shoulder and the two were snoring, creating an echo through the gutter.   
  
  
Willis couldn't help but snicker. Then the snickering stopped when he heard Jyou's words.   
  
  
"We have to kill them," he said.   
  
  
"Aw, do we have to? They're harmless! It's like killing babies! Except these guys are hairy and grimy...and their feet smell," Daisuke whispered, cracking up. Willis couldn't help but laugh with him.   
  
  
"Guys, will you stop? Fine...we won't kill them. Just go by them really quietly, or knock them out if they wake up. Okay?" Jyou instructed, a bit distrubed with killing them as well.   
  
  
"Okay," the two others said in unison.   
  
  
The three slipped by without disturbing the sleeping lovers, as Daisuke called them.   
  
  
  
  
There were stairs and broken doorways, but eventually they found a small flickering light emanating from a small gap on the roof of the underground passage.   
  
  
Jyou's heart began to beat heavily. He would see Sora now.   
  
  
Then, without another thought, he pushed the opening up and climbed through, asking Willis and Daisuke to stay and keep watch while he brought Sora with them.   
  
  
He looked at his surroundings and found that he was in a closet. He slowly grasped for the door and opened it slowly, so as not to wake anyone there, since they would probably be sleeping at this time.   
  
  
Once he opened the door and looked up, his heart nearly stopped.   
  
  
There she was, sleeping soundly on a beautiful futon, her soft, red tresses spread onto her pillow, her hands dangling on the sides. Her body lifted every now end then as she breathed rhythmically. A pretty smile was on her face, as well as drool the side of her cheek.   
  
  
Not a very lady-like position, but Jyou still found it attractive nonetheless.   
  
  
He crept over to her and gently tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
  
"Princess Sora...Princess Sora, wake up, it's me," he whispered.   
  
  
Slowly, Sora's eyes opened. A soft smile was on her face, but as soon as she saw him, she became fully awoken, her body shooting up from the futon.   
  
  
"Jyou-san! What are you doing here!?" she whispered.   
  
  
"I'm here to take you back to Furugawa."   
  
  
"No...please, I can go back on my own. You can tell my mother that I'm not here as a prisoner. Taichi will let me leave when I want."   
  
  
Jyou involuntarily twitched at the way Sora had said Prince Yagami's name so informally...as if they were _close_ acquaintances. "That's what you think now, but what will happen after they get what they want from you?" Jyou asked, taking her wrist more forcefully than he imagined. Sora looked up at him and shook her head.   
  
  
"You don't understand--" she protested, tugging her arm away from him.   
  
  
"I do! I think I know what happened here. You were probably seduced by Prince Yagami so that you would want to stay here on your own free will. He's not what you think Princess."   
  
  
"Jyou-san, please, let me go," Sora pleaded.   
  
  
"No. You've been brainwashed and you're not thinking straight, so I have to apologize for what I'm about to do next."   
  
  
Sora said nothing but simply stared at him with fear in her eyes, despite the fact that she told herself she wouldn't show her fear to anyone. She pushed him away and scrambled towards the door. Unfortunately, she underestimated Jyou's level of strength and speed. He was pretty damn fast. He blocked the door and wagged a finger at her as if she were an undisciplined child.   
  
  
"I'm sorry Princess Sora, but I have orders to send you back," Jyou informed her calmly.   
  
  
"Well, I'm _not_ going with you Jyou-san!" she argued, hoping her voice didn't quaver.   
  
  
"Myotismon was right. You really want to stay here...even if I don't understand why. I thought you'd be happy to go back home," Jyou told her, his voice sad.   
  
  
He was in front of her in an instant, causing her heart to beat with an incomprehensible speed. "Jyou-" before Sora could finish her sentence, a cloth was placed over her mouth. Sora's failing attempt at screaming really wasn't working at all and she soon found her movements becoming slower and slower. Thoughts were rushing through her mind but it seemed useless if she couldn't get them out into the open. She continued to struggle, nonetheless, but her body was beginning to respond to whatever Jyou put on that cloth.   
  
  
Outside she wanted to scream "Taichi!" but nothing came out no matter how hard she tried. Why couldn't he barge in on her when she needed him? Struggling proved futile and before she knew it, she wasn't moving at all anymore.   
  
  
She didn't know what happened after that.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So...what do you think? Wow, it seems so long ago since I last updated this...lol. 


	12. Kidnappers Kidnapping the Kidnapped

A/N: I'm baaaaacckkkk!! And I'm ready to continue writing again! I'm planning on continuing VB first before I start on chapter four of SR. And please don't hurt me if it's a little rusty. I haven't had any writing practice for a while. This year is so not my year...  
  
Anyways, I know, you're horrified that I'm back, but you all have to deal with it until this chapter's over. Darn.  
  
****

****

****

**Voguish Fib**  
  
chapter twelve - Kidnappers Kidnapping the Kidnapped

The noises startled him from his sleep. His eyelids quickly opened as he stared off, listening silently to the sudden muteness that inhibited the halls.   
  
He was sure he heard noises. Taichi scratched his head thoughtlessly. It wasn't abnormal to hear noises in the night (haha...not those kinds...), but something about what he heard, or thought he heard, kind of bothered him.  
  
_Should I check it out?_ he wondered, tossing his sheets aside and standing up from his futon.   
  
Maybe it was for the best. He was always suspicious about the security of the building, but he never complained about it somehow...  
  
As he headed out the door, he paused and quickly grabbed a small dagger from under his futon.   
  
_Just in case,_ he told himself, trying not to look afraid, despite the fact that no one was watching.  
  
He walked out the door, silently, inadvertently tuning his hearing towards Sora's room. He could hear the rustling of clothing, and small muffled sounds drowned out by the steps he also heard... He was hit by a strange feeling of anxiety. Something was definitely wrong. He just didn't know what...  
  
"Sora?" He gently tapped the shouji. "Sora, I know you're not talking to me, but if something's wrong, you have to let me know." No response. "Sora? Come on Princess, stop being so snobby--" he began as he opened the door to her room.  
  
His heart nearly jumped out of his chest.   
  
The window was wide open, curtains fluttering in the soft breeze dramatically, her bed was empty, and there was a small piece of cloth on the ground right next to it. Someone kidnapped her... He knew in the back of his mind that something like this would have happened sooner or later. He just didn't think it would be quiet, or that Sora would go so willingly...unless...  
  
Slowly, he walked over to the small piece of cloth and tentatively picked it up. He brought it to his nose.  
  
"Angemon blood..." he whispered softly, recognizing the acidic scent that ran through his nostrils. He slowly began crumpling the piece of cloth in his fist, tightening ever so slightly, as he thought about the torturous ways he could murder whoever took Sora. "Bastards!" he swore, throwing the cloth across the room before trudging out.

)()()()(

"Yamato! Yamato, wake up!" Taichi hissed, shaking the sleeping boy.  
  
"I didn't do it! I swear to all that is holy!" Yamato screamed, sitting up with incomprehensible speed. Then when it hit him that it was only Taichi, he gave him the, "Oh it's just you" look.  
  
Taichi's small flustered look only remained for a second before he got right back down to business. "Yamato, Sora's been kidnapped."  
  
"What?" Yamato, still in a semi-conscious state, asked.  
  
"Someone took Sora, and I need your help to get her back. I have an idea as to who took her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Those idiots from Furugawa, you dumbass! Who else would want to take her back? Her _mother_ probably found some people sneaky enough to get in here." When Yamato didn't answer, he continued. "I heard some noises so I went to her room. When I got in, she was gone and the window was open. But there was something strange about how the window was opened...or--I don't know. I have this _feeling _that they didn't use it."  
  
Yamato still said nothing. Instead, he stood up from his futon and grabbed his robe from the hook on the wall. "Show me the room," he finally said.  
  
The instant they stepped into the room, Yamato inspected it, finding something a bit suspicious about the window.  
  
He smirked slightly, looking down at the reflection of the moon on the bay. "You're right. Those guys _didn't_ use the window. It was just a   
distraction to make us think they crossed the bay instead of the forest. They..." Yamato began, his eyes moving through the room, scanning each corner.   
  
He walked towards Sora's closet, Taichi shuffling close behind. Taichi watched curiously as Yamato stomped his foot on the floor, as if looking for something underground. Then he stopped. "They went through here," he indicated, stomping on a hollow area inside of Sora's closet.  
  
Taichi knelt down and lifted it open. He looked through it for a second, pondering thoughtfully.  
  
"Shit," he growled, slamming it down. "I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have left her alone..."  
  
Yamato gave another smirk, but Taichi knew it was for a _different_ reason this time. He elbowed him.  
  
"Not like that you hentai! Sora means more to me than that!"   
  
Taichi snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry, god...no need to be so touchy-feely," Yamato teased. "We'll get your girlfriend back." He walked out of the room before Taichi could respond. "Go to the weapons room. We can't go there unarmed."  
  
"And no army. You can't tell anyone about this," Taichi said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I already knew that. Let's go."

)()()()(

It was dark when she opened her eyes. A slight groan escaped her lips.  
  
_Where am I?_ she thought, being careful not to move because of the brain-pounding pain in her head. For a second she couldn't remember any of the events that happened during the past few days, months, even in her--life. Even her name was a blur to her during that short period of time.   
  
She felt her body get shifted. She grimaced from being moved. As consciousness returned to her, she realized that she was in an uncomfortable position, with her legs and arms tied up lying stomach down on a horse. _Sora...Sora Takenouchi,_ she thought, reminding herself that it was her name. _Yes...I still know it...now...where am I?_   
  
The moon hit her ruby eyes just in the right spot in order for her to see her surroundings.  
  
_Definitely the Akaguchi forest...but a different route from the one Taichi used to bring me to the Yagami territory--Taichi!_ The memory of that messy haired boy hit her like horse shoes to a skull. Not a pretty image. _Taichi...that bastard...how could I have trusted him? Why was I trying to fight Jyou when he told me he came to bring me back? Why do I want to stay in the Yagami territory? Why do I want to stay with that lying jackass of a bastard?_ she seethed.   
  
Unfortunately, there was no anger in her.   
  
Whoever was on the horse with her began humming. She remembered that tune...it was that song that was playing in the village, when the couples were dancing... Still, instead of reminding her of home, of her family...it brought her back to someone else...  
  
_Taichi...damn him... What is this feeling? Why do I have it now, of all times?_ Sora thought solemnly. _Why do I want him to save me? He kidnapped me in the first place... Why can't I stop thinking about him when I'm supposed to be thinking of a way to escape?_  
  
_Because..._  
  
_Because..._  
  
"Because I love him," she whispered subtly.  
  
"Princess? Are you awake?" came that familiar voice that now sparked a new anger sensory in her body.  
  
Yes, now everything came back to her.   
  
"Jyou Kido! Untie me this instant! I demand--" Sora began. Yep...the anger was back.   
  
"I'm sorry, but at this point, you cannot demand anything. I'm sorry Princess, but it's by order of Sir Myotismon--"  
  
"Screw that bastard!! I don't understand how you can trust him Jyou! He's been nothing but bad luck since my mother met him!"  
  
Jyou swallowed visibly. He couldn't listen to her. He was ordered by the queen herself who gave the responsibility to Myotis--  
  
"I'm sorry I was so rude at the dinner that night, almost two weeks ago...but you should have known about my reputation...it's just the way I am Jyou..." Sora continued, changing the subject completely. She felt unusually talkative.  
  
"It has nothing to do with that night Princess. I promise! I found you ravishing, Princess, even if you acted like a wild, demented animal--"  
  
"Just call me Sora, would you Jyou?" she told him gently.  
  
"Oh, but it seems so inappropriate," Jyou disagreed, shaking his head wildly.  
  
"Taichi called me Sora," she couldn't help but blurt out. There was an awkward silence as Jyou stared darkly at his trail.   
  
"Then I'll call you Sora," he answered, sounding similarly to a pouty five-year-old boy. Sora could barely hear the note of jealousy, but it was there all right. A small smile formed on her face. He continued. "I know this is kind of a random question, Pri--uh...Sora, but...did you have feelings for Prince Yagami?"  
  
_Did!? I still do...and sadly I just realized this now,_ Sora scoffed. "No...it was just a little crush in the beginning. Then I realized he was more like a..._brother_ to me." _Dear Kami-sama, I can't believe I just said that..._   
  
"Oh...good--I mean--it would have been extremely inappropriate if you _did_ have feelings for him. I mean, he _did_ kidnap you, did he not? Besides, he's not even that good looking. I mean look at that hair! Could you imagine having that hair for the rest of your life? It's prepostorous! He could have at least combed it for once. I'm surprised his family didn't scream at him to shave it off..."  
  
Sora simply smiled, but made it completely discreet, away from Jyou's view. She turned to him, (as far as she could turn in her current position) and lifted a brow. "You're not _jealous_ are you Jyou?" she interrupted. She was unaware that he was still talking.  
  
"Jealous!?" he scoffed. Oh he was definitely jealous. "Of that ape? Plea--Sora, how could you--I mean...I am most certainly--"  
  
"There is no need to be jealous Jyou. We were only friends..." _...who kiss each other and had...have (?) deep, unrelenting feelings for one another...unless that's just me..._ Sora paused   
  
her thoughts for a second. Why was she worried about what Taichi felt for her? She never care about what anyone thought or felt about her before... why now?  
  
So many things were changing and it hadn't even been a month yet...  
  
"So we're going straight home?" Sora asked, changing the subject completely.  
  
"Yes. Straight to Sir Myotismon."  
  
"Myotismon? Why not Mother?"  
  
"It was by order of the queen."  
  
"Jyou, you're not a guard, you don't have to talk like one. I think of you as one of my peers, not one of those old bags who have nothing in life better to do than sit around and complain about how fat or old they're getting," Sora grumbled. Jyou laughed. He always liked Sora's bluntness. She curiously glanced at him then looked back down. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling."  
  
"Oh no, I love the sound of your voice Sora."  
  
"Oh..." Jyou _was_ pretty flattering. She was struck by an idea. "So...do you like it enough to untie me?"  
  
"No."

)()()()(

"We're on their trail Yamato," Taichi told his friend, confidently.  
  
"But what will we do when we get there genius? Tap the kidnapper on the shoulder and ask him kindly to return the princess?" Yamato asked sarcastically.  
  
Taichi rolled his eyes. "No, dumbass! We'll kidnap her right back!"  
  
"And what if she doesn't _want_ to return with us?"  
  
Taichi stopped his horse. "Then..." he began slowly. A sullen look suddenly came over him. But it quickly left just as soon as it came. "Then that will be that. But we won't find out unless we find them right?" He strode on, leaving Yamato behind.  
  
_I can't believe how hung up he is on that girl,_ Yamato thought with a small shake of the head, soon whipping the horse's reins and following Taichi.  
  
As the pair rode, the sight of the trees became tedious and the rhythmic sound of the horses' hooves only added to their growing drowsiness. Taichi was still determined to find them, but was desperately trying to figure out a way to sleep while trying the save the girl he cared for.  
  
Yamato on the other hand was glancing at his friend every now and then, making sure the half-conscious man was still on his horse. He turned his head back to the forest.   
  
If they were lucky, they'd catch up to them before the sun fell the next day.   
  
That was without food or drink.

A/N: Kinda short, but I'm just recapping on what this fic is about. I have to think back on the entire purpose of it...ah! Don't worry! It's still in my head...somewhere...I swear!


	13. Endless Dream

A/N: It's late where I am right now so I'm just gonna do a quickie to show you guys that I haven't disappeared off the face of the earth. I'm SOO sorry I haven't been writing lately, it's just that I'm in a whole other country right now and internet access is hard to come by, and so is a computer I could use to type on...ehh, anyways, this will be a super short chapter...I hope you like it!!

_Semi-chapter 13_

**Voguish Fib**

chapter thirteen 50%- Endless Dream

It was a summer day, he remembered, when the two of them were playing on that grassy hill just to the left of their massive castle. She was smiling at him and pointing to a butterfly on her shoulder.

Taichi smiled. It was a pretty butterfly, with blue swirls on it's upper, wider wings, and a gold design on the edges of those feather light wings. All over it were ebony spots like the pupil of an eye. Taichi's attention drifted to his sister, slowly walking up to him and glancing at the butterfly every few seconds to see if it was still on her shoulder.

"Onii-chan look!! Look at the butterfly, it's just sitting there!" she cried happily.

"I see it, I see it," he assured her. "Be careful stepping over that log Hikari."

Mother said to watch her. She wasn't even supposed to be outside during this time, but since Hikari had given their mother the puppy eyed look, she couldn't help but be a little giving. Just as long as Taichi watched her, she knew they'd be fine.

They'd be just fine.

Her pretty little face came closer, her small voice still calling him. She wanted him to get Mamoru so she could paint the butterfly before it flew away. Her hair floated on right behind her.

"Hikari...be careful over that log," Taichi warned.

"I'm am being careful! No need to yell!!" Hikari argued back.

A small gust of wind came their way and the pretty blue butterfly flew with the wind. Hikari watched it with a small pout on her face.

"Look what you did! You made it fly away!"

"I didn't make it fly away. It's going home now, to it's family," Taichi reassured her as she stepped cautiously over the log.

The two watched the butterfly flutter. The wind suddenly changed directions giving the blue creature a difficult time. Hikari's eyes widened as the sharp winds began blowing the butterfly's powdery substance away, along with it's color...all until the knife-like wind started tearing at the wings of the butterfly, shredding it bit by bit, it's wings unable to flap, until it simply blew away.

Taichi switched gears and turned to Hikari. "Hikari?" The winds increased. Taichi's focus went from Hikari's ruby eyes to what was right behind her.

An enormous, thundering vortex of wind was coming straight at them.

"Hikari!! Come on, let's go home!!" Taichi called to his sister.

"Onii-chan..." Hikari whispered.

"Hikari, let's GO!!" Taichi shouted, holding his hand out to his little sister. She stood there, frozen in place, only her eyes showing emotion.

She wasn't supposed to be outside. Mother said, as long as Taichi was with her, they'd be fine.

"ONII-CHAN!!!"

The vortex blew through the castle, as a large piece of debris came Taichi's way. He ducked, frightened and unsure of what was happening. A small scream could be heard nearby. He knew that scream...

"HIKARI!!!" Taichi cried out before a large particle of debris came and knocked him out.

"Tai? Taichi...hey Tai...it's okay..."

Taichi's eyes flew open and began searching his surroundings. Yamato stared at him with his head tilted to the side.

"You all right?" Yamato asked, wiping the sweat off of Taichi's forehead with his shirt.

"Wha-I...um...it was just a dream..." Taichi reassured his friend.

"Okay...just don't fall off your horse anymore okay?" Yamato told him as if he were a little boy. Taichi nodded.

"Yeah...thanks..." he muttered as he got up and mounted his horse.

_Hikari..._

A/N: Well, I really have to go. Hope you liked it!!


	14. Not So Close Enough

A/N: I've noticed that is getting a lot of complaints about the way they do things. Personally, I think that it's good that they have rules that people should listen to because this site is being kept running BECAUSE of them, but the thing that I don't agree with them is the deleting of fics without any warnings to the authors. I think that the author should have the right to know why their stories are being deleted AND should be given a warning to change those mishaps in their fics in order for it NOT to be deleted. It's just a suggestion if any makes of is reading this.  
  
Sorry about your fics Noriko Fujita!! I'm a fan too!!!  
  
Anyways, here's the other chapter 13, I hope the other 50% was enough to let you know that I was still alive and not lying in some gutter somewhere in the city. :) Anyways, I hope you like it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters and any similarities or things that seem frighteningly similar to another fic is simply a coincidence and everything in this fic is COMPLETELY from my imagination. No plagiarism involved, iie, nada, wala, zip, zero, nopperinos. Thanks!  
  
**Voguish Fib  
**  
chapter 13 (the other 50%) - **Not So Close Enough**  
  
He didn't want to keep thinking about that stupid dream. It's over. Done with. Gone. He sighed. It was pretty intense though. Everything--from the colors of that butterfly's wings to the sound of Hikari's frightened scream. Taichi shook his head. He didn't want to relive it again and again. Some things are just too hard to bear.  
  
"Taichi! We're already a bit behind...do you think we're gonna make it before they reach Furugawa?" Yamato asked, anxiously. He glanced over at Taichi, who still looked like he was in deep thought. He was seriously worried about his brown haired friend. Whatever that dream was about really shocked him out of reality. In all seriousness, Taichi looked wretched and stressed out as if he hadn't been sleeping at all, even if he had been sleeping most of the trip.  
  
_Maybe we should stop for some food,_ Yamato thought to himself, realizing that he was starving. They hadn't eaten in almost two days. With that thought, he realized that maybe even the kidnappers and Sora hadn't had time to eat since no stops were made, only when they had to relieve themselves near the bushes, and he and Taichi hadn't had even an hour's rest.  
  
Almost as if on cue with Yamato's thoughts, the main kidnapper and his followers turned right, their horses galloping down into a cascading route of stair-shaped, ruby-colored rocks protruding out of the earth like wildfire that never ceases. In reality, the rocks were a type of gate, a gate that was "alive" in a way. They detect what is good or evil and let any hungry bypassers in, but fight to keep the evil out. Yamato's eyes followed them until they reached the lowest surface, revealing the little mythical town of Kuro-aki. It was a town filled with species that resembled humans, but were more like mutant-mortals because they contained powers that surpassed humans, even if they lived the same life cycle as humans did.  
  
"Taichi, we're gonna have some rest after all," Yamato told his friend with a smile. "Then after we've rested for an hour or two, we could go down there and get your girlfriend back." He smirked at Taichi before turning his attention back to the town below.  
  
Taichi's eyes followed Yamato's down the path of the ruby stones. He sighed. "Good...this horse needs it--whether he's stronger than normal or not, he needs to rest." He wasn't in the mood to cause Yamato physical pain at the moment, so he simply ignored his little comment. "Hey Yamato...why don't we just go down there right now?"  
  
_Good point_, Yamato thought. "Because..."  
  
"Exactly, so let's go! I'll race you!" Taichi said tapping his horse's rump, making it gallop towards the rocks before Yamato could answer. He turned back, seeing Yamato slap his reins quickly to try and catch up to Taichi. Taichi smirked defiantly as he turned back to see where he was going.  
  
All of a sudden, a large wisp of flames stopped him from getting anywhere close to the little town below. It was everywhere Taichi was, burning his elbow when the horse fell back, burning his knees when he went forward. Smoke began to seethe into his lungs and seemed to lash at him from everywhere else.  
  
"Holy shit!!" Taichi swore as his horse lifted up it's front legs and whinnying wildly. Taichi fell off the horse, rolling backwards until he came to a halt against a large tree. He rubbed his bruised head as he watched the flames slowly back down.  
  
"What the..." Yamato whispered, pulling at his horse, watching the flames too. He turned back to Taichi. "Hey... you okay?" he asked, dismounting his horse and rushing towards Taichi.  
  
"Yeah...what the hell was that? It almost killed me!! We're not evil you idiotic rocks!!" he snarled lifting himself off the ground with the help of Yamato.  
  
"But you have evil intentions," came a small, antiquated voice.  
  
Taichi and Yamato turned to a small bald man wearing several long shawls over him. He had squinty, baggy eyes and a toothless expression that seemed to appear happy even if he was talking of serious matters--such as now. He held a staff in his bony hands and had a single hair protruding just above his forefinger's knuckle.  
  
"What evil intentions? I have NO evil intentions!" Taichi shouted at the small man, waving both fists childishly.  
  
"I'm old but I'm not deaf boy!" the little man screeched, hitting Taichi over the head with his staff. He looked over at Yamato. "Is he always this irritable?"  
  
"When he doesn't get what he wants," Yamato replied calmly.  
  
"OW!! That hurt you demented old weirdo!!" Taichi growled inanely as he jumped up and down.  
  
"Oh, I see," the small man muttered to Yamato. His eyes turned to Taichi, after deliberately ignoring his complaints and name calling. "So, young man. Is there something in that little town that means a lot to you? Something you truly care for? Or is there something there that you want for your own greedy, sexual desires that your own body cannot produce satiation for itself?"  
  
"What the fu--"  
  
"UNLESS--there is something there that you want to hurt or destroy badly with your own bare hands? Or maybe it's simply your angry, irritating thoughts that want to inflict bodily damage to a man that does not mean harm to you? Maybe you want to steal something from that man you want to cause bodily damage to and then humiliate them in front of their subordinates?"  
  
"N...um...kind of...on the last one...I think..." Taichi answered softly scratching his head in confusion. "Hey wait! What did you mean about my own greedy se--"  
  
The small man slightly giggled from embarrassment. "Hehe, oh that! Never mind it! It was for this advertisement for a sort of sexual enhancement for the elderly--"  
  
"AHH FORGET IT!!"  
  
"_WE DON'T WANNA KNOW_!!" came the screams from Taichi and Yamato as the shut their ears tightly until he ceased speaking.  
  
"Ehem. Sorry about that...anyways, I haven't introduced myself yet," the old man said, changing the subject quickly. "My name is Gonnai, of the Kami peoples!"  
  
"Gonnai?" Taichi and Yamato repeated simultaneously.  
  
"Yes Gonnai, twin brother of Gennai, older brother to Honda and Mitsubishi, and father of 12, uncle of 21," Gonnai replied proudly.  
  
"Twin brother?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Of Gennai-san, master of the mind and spiritual arts?" Taichi continued.  
  
"Yes, do you know him?"  
  
The two boys laughed heartily, hitting each other and bursting out into laughter again once they gave another glance at Gonnai. Gonnai stared at them with a lifted brow. He put his hands on his waist.  
  
"What seems to be so funny?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Gennai-san is a tall, quiet man who looks and acts nothing like you," Taichi explained, still a little giggly from his outburst of laughter. Gonnai quickly frowned. He hit Taichi over the head with the staff once more.  
  
"OWW!! You jerk--I don't care if you're an old man!! I'll rip your damn bal--"  
  
"TAICHI!! Will you cut it out? Gonnai-san might be able to help us," Yamato said, giving Taichi a stern eye as he held him back from causing bodily damage to Gonnai instead of the kidnappers.  
  
"I see now why the Gate of Toyota will not let you enter Kuro-aki," Gonnai grumbled.  
  
"Look, all we want is to get his girlfriend Sora from those guys who kidnapped her. Could you help us get in so we could get her back?"  
  
"Oh! His girlfriend?"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend! She's just...I mean...she can't be considered my girlfriend because...well..." Taichi looked down as he pointed his forefingers together. His cheeks were slightly tinted.  
  
"You had a fight and that was the last time you saw her and now you don't know if she'll forgive you for whatever you did to her. Am I correct?"  
  
"Uh...yeah..." Taichi replied, almost numbly.  
  
"Then if it's for the affection of the woman you love then I don't understand why the gate won't let you enter," Gonnai said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Woman I...love?" Taichi slunk back. Did he love Sora? That question, it's many versions, and it's many possible answers had driven him mad over the past few weeks of being with Sora. Had he really fallen in love with that crazy nymph?  
  
Gonnai's voice interrupted Taichi's thoughts. "I think that if you channel that thought and power into your mind then that's all you need to enter the gate."  
  
"Really?" Yamato asked. "Well what are we waiting for? I'm tired and I'm hungry and I really wanna go home, so hurry up Tai!!"  
  
"Okay, okay!!"  
  
The two stepped towards the gate slowly, leaving their horses with Gonnai who stood back, watching hopefully, to see if the two of them could make it inside. For Taichi, it was easy enough to think only of Sora, for at the moment, she was all his mind was occupied with. His thoughts were filled of her, his senses were filled of her, and even when she annoyed him to bits with her drinking and tomboyishness, he realized for the first time that he couldn't live without her.  
  
By this time his eyes had been shut tight, his thoughts less violent than they had been in years.  
  
"Sora..."  
  
Taichi opened his eyes and walked towards the stones as if it were nothing. He closed his eyes, hoping to the gods above that he was not going to be burnt to a crisp. He had heard stories of this gate when he was small and the second try always caused permanent physical and emotional damage. The flames did things that could destroy a mortal with one wisp and damage the immortal for a long time and even kill them.  
  
For seconds he stood there with his eyes shut. When he didn't feel his body burning like the depts of hell, he realized he wasn't going to die after all. He opened his eyes and looked down. Yamato was already at the foot of the town.  
  
"Hey!! Wait for me!!" Taichi called out, tripping over some rocks before catching up with Yamato.

)()()()()()()(

"You know Jyou, maybe you're right...maybe I should go home," Sora said as Willis and Daisuke chained her to a chair next to the bed. It had been very difficult to bring her into the Kami man's house. Jyou had been sweating in every possible place hoping she wouldn't start screaming and causing a scene. Maybe she _did_ want to go with them after all.  
  
Jyou looked up at her expectantly with hopeful eyes. "Really?" he asked smally.  
  
Sora scoffed. "What do you think? I know you're only doing your job, but couldn't you send one of your little helpers to my mother and tell her that I can make my own decisions? Let me go Jyou!! Let me go!!! You know, you should be glad that I didn't tell on your ass!!! You better be glad I didn't make a scene because I thought I could put some sense in your head..." Sora continued.  
  
"She talks a lot Jyou," Daisuke whispered.  
  
"I know," Jyou whispered back, exasperated.  
  
"Can't we put something in her mouth to make her shut up?" Willis asked.  
  
"No...no we can't--" Jyou began. He thought about it. If she was quiet, he wouldn't have her warning words in his conscience. He was very sensitive. Everything Sora had been saying was staying in his head. Now if she was quiet... "Okay, fine, put this on her," Jyou said, handing Daisuke his belt.  
  
"--and I told you once before, Myotismon is NOT someone you can trust! Jyou!! Aren't you listening to me--mmhhh!! Mmmhhh!!!" Sora muffled.  
  
"That's better," Willis said, smiling at Sora. Sora glared at him with all the hatred she could waste on him...but to be honest, she was as exhausted as the rest, especially having gone through all she had in two days without anything to bring her energy back.  
  
_I guess, I'm going back to Furugawa_... Sora thought as she slunk back in her chair. 

)()()()()()()(  
  
"Excuse me, do you happen to know where the new visitors are? We're a friend of theirs," Yamato asked one of the Kami townspeople.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I heard there were some passersby, but I haven't a clue where they are," the woman replied.

"I'm terribly sorry young men, but our town is not as small as you think. I wouldn't know where they are."  
  
Those were the replies they got from mostly everyone they asked. (With the occasional, "You two look like fine young gentlemen. Would you like to marry my daughters?")  
  
"Kami-sama...I never knew this small town could feel so big...doesn't anyone know where they are?" Taichi asked rhetorically.  
  
"I know where they are," came the voice of a small boy. Yamato and Taichi turned to him. He looked about the same age Hikari would be now. He had on a dirty, brown shawl and held a basket of apples in one hand. "I'm Takato."  
  
"So you can help us Takato?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Of course, but first, do you have a place to stay?"  
  
Taichi looked at Yamato. "Um...actually, we were just hoping to join our friends," Taichi answered.  
  
"Oh all right, but it would be quite difficult to go to them. Sakana-san is very strict when it comes to the number of visitors at his house. He already has nine children to take care of," Takato told them as he began walking away with Taichi and Yamato following after.  
  
"What Taichi is trying to say, we'll be glad if you had a place for us in your home," Yamato said, glaring slightly at Taichi.  
  
"Cool," Takato said with a smile.  
  
They walked for some time until they reached a small shack-like house, identical to all the ones next to it. It was neat, though, with small flower gardens in the front and freshly cut, green grass. Takato looked up at the two young men staring astounded at the neighborhood. At the house next door, a man came out, holding a strange looking cat under his arm.  
  
"Hello Takato-kun," the man greeted.  
  
"Hello Sakana-san," Takato replied, waving.  
  
Taichi and Yamato looked at one another again. They were thinking the same thing. "Takato? He's your neighbor?" they asked simultaneously.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Takato entered his house and put the basket of apples down on the table. Taichi looked around. The inside of the shack seemed larger than it looked on the outside. He shrugged, the town's name itself was pretty outrageous, so there was no need to question the rest of it.  
  
"Takato, did you get what Mama asked for--" a voice called from one of the rooms. It was a girl. A very attractive girl. The two boys gulped as the watched her come out. She had lengthy golden tresses, dark turquoise eyes, and very long, pale legs from what Taichi and Yamato could see through her white robe. A smile formed on her beautiful face."Well, you never said we were going to have visitors," she said.  
  
"I didn't know we were going to have visitors. I found them on the street, looking for those guys who came here a while ago."

"Oh, how nice--"  
  
"Takato!! You should've brought me with you--" came another voice from another room in the hall. Taichi and Yamato's eyes followed the voice. It was yet another gorgeous girl. This one had a darker, ash blond hair and her eyes were a bright green. "Hi," she said shyly, walking up behind her sister.  
  
"Are...are these your sisters?" Yamato asked with awe.  
  
"Yeah," Takato said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"They're--" Yamato began, walking up to the beautiful girls.  
  
"Beautiful, pretty, graceful, magnificent, cute, hot, attractive, blah, blah...yeah, I got it," Takato continued for him.  
  
"So Takato, how are you gonna help us get to my friends?" Taichi asked, turning back to Takato.  
  
"Look, you guys are tired. It is customary to let the visitors rest before they go on their journey once more. Those four aren't going anywhere yet, so don't you worry," Takato answered, patting Taichi on the shoulder.  
  
Taichi sighed. He might as well enjoy the fact that someone was _asking_ him to rest. He's never had someone _ask_ that of him before. His life was always a long, hard chase filled with secrets and heartache. He was tired of it so why would he refuse someone asking him to sit down for a while? He sat down on the chair that Takato offered him.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
After a second of silence, "TAKATO!"  
  
"Yeah, she's pretty too," Takato answered before Yamato could ask.  
  
A/N: Finally!! I finished!! I'll get started on the next one right away! Oh yes and another reminder, the characters are speaking in a modern dialect in a setting that seems like it's from the past--I did that on purpose! All part of the title. Thanks!


	15. Expecting Company?

A/n: Okay, so hopefully I can fit in writing chapters along with some school work I'm supposed to finish before the year starts. So here is chapter 14 or rather 15, in 's case. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: How about we try a little poetry, no?

Me no own no characters

Me no copy other's works

Me just want to write, write, write

Me no like those copy jerks!

There you have it. My grand masterpiece that might sweep the world off it's feet. Yeah.

Rating: Since I heard was getting a little stricter, I'm going to boost this rating up to R, just for safety's sake.

**Voguish Fib**

chapter fourteen - **Expecting Company?**

****

"...And that's how we ended up here...exhausted and really, really hungry..." Taichi concluded with his story. He looked up and noticed the three, amazingly beautiful sisters staring at him with awe. He smiled at them. True, they were gorgeous and maybe even better mannered than Sora, yet he could never picture himself with any of them. How strange...three young, beautiful girls around him and he couldn't find himself attracted to them in any other way except with looks?

"So are you still hungry?" Kimi, one of the sisters, asked, gazing at him wonderingly.

"No," Taichi said with a thankful smile and bow. "I'm actually very full. Thank you for the food."

"And you, Yamato-san?" Hana, the emerald eyed sister, asked.

"I'm all right too. Thank you."

"I can't believe how complicated your love life is," Yuri, the third sister, commented. "But in a fairytale sort of way..." she added, placing her dainty little elbows on the table, resting her chin on her hands.

Taichi sighed. "Put it together with my entire life's living, and that is quite a lot of complication," Taichi said, then laughed. "But I doubt it's anything _like_ a fairytale."

"Well, if you are tired of all that complication, maybe I could be of service to you," Kimi offered.

"Oh Kimi! You always think you can have them!" Yuri shouted, folding her arms with a pout.

"Oh, and _you _think you can?" Kimi retaliated.

"Actually ladies, I appreciate your offer, but at this time in my life, I think a woman is the last thing I need..." Taichi said softly. The sisters were silent.

Then, "Yamato-san does not seem to have any complications in his life," Hana announced, half smiling at Yamato. Yamato had been silent the entire time, oblivious to their conversation as he scarfed down the food as if it was water. Of course, he did it with politeness and grace.

Yamato looked up at the rest of the group, food in mouth, glancing around blankly.

"Huh?" he asked, suddenly aware that all eyes were on him.

Hana repeated. "I said, you don't seem to have anything complicating in your love life. Do you?"

Yamato thought back and suddenly his eyes darkened, though no one saw it. He shook it off quickly, not wanting to be reminded of that unrequited love. His azure eyes turned back to the girls. He swallowed his food and smiled mischieviously at the girls. "Actually girls I--"

"Do you need anything else Taichi-san? Yamato-san?" Takato intruded, as he brought the plates down into the sink.

Everyone's attention snapped towards Takato. "That's it, thank you. I think we should head to bed now anyways," Yamato, who had forgotten what he was saying before the disruption, said as he stood from the table. The others stood with him. They all gave each other a respectable bow before heading off to bed.

Kimi stopped short. "Oh Taichi-san, couldn't you tell us more about your life before we head off to bed?"

Taichi opened his mouth to respond, yet not knowing what to say, but Takato saved him. "I think he's tired Onee-san," Takato told her.

"Oh you always spoil things, 'Kato," Kimi pouted before heading off to bed, her soft golden hair following after.

"Um...Yamato-san, would you like to play a game of cards in our room before you go to sleep? If you're not yet sleepy of course..." Taichi heard one of the sisters ask as they disappeared into the hallway. He was actually really surprised to hear an invitation like that. He glanced at Takato, He didn't even turn back to protest. In the Yagami territories, a woman can only invite a man into her room if she were his sister, mother, or wife. If it were a stranger, it would destroy her reputation forever.

Yet again, he didn't want to question the strangeness of this town. It _was _mythical wasn't it?

He sighed and gave a thoughtful smile. Yamato deserved to finally have some fun (even if there could be consequences after.) He's been dragging Yamato into all his conflicts lately, yet he still accompanies him anywhere and everywhere, insisting that it was what friends do. Taichi sighed again. Plus there was another thing; maybe this was another way to cope with a recent heartbreak.

Taichi knew about Yamato's clandestine love for Mimi Tachikawa, yet her heart was already taken by the Wise One, aka Koushiro Izumi.

"Taichi-san? Aren't you going to bed?" Takato asked, his ruby eyes only glancing at the older boy for a second before he continued cleaning up.

"Oh no, not at all," Taichi answered. "And I'm still not finished with this awesome juice you made. We don't have_ this _back home. What's it made of?"

"Oh nothing special...just digested sugars, goat cream, and carrots," Takato answered.

Taichi's eyes widened. He spat the drink back into the cup. "Oh really?" Taichi said with an extremely fake laugh. He scraped his tongue while Takato's back was still turned as he pushed the cup away from him.

"How long are you staying up then?" Takato asked, finishing up. He turned to see Taichi smiling up at him innocently.

"Hmm? Oh, maybe later. I'm far from sleepy...If I go now, I'll just toss and turn in bed. I might as well be out here. I hope I don't keep you awake," Taichi said apologetically.

"Not at all. It's actually quite relieving that I can finally talk to you in private without my loud sisters around. It's just so admiring that someone isn't so hormonally attracted to my sisters," Takato said.

"To put it lightly," Taichi added. Takato chuckled lightly.

"To put it lightly," Takato repeated.

"Your sisters are very beautiful...it's just...you heard what I was telling them...with everything going on...it's complicated---I-- well, it seems as if I'm unable to be attracted to them--I don't know...I can't really explain it..."

"You don't have to. I understand," Takato answered quickly.

Taichi stared at Takato for a second. There was a certain look in his eyes that gave Taichi the vibe that he wasn't like other kids...well other kids in the Yagami territories. "You know, you seem pretty smart for a kid your age," he said.

"Haha, I'm already 13. I'm almost a man!" Takato said, proudly. Taichi smiled. There was a silence for a second before anyone spoke. Taichi watched Takato. it seemed as if he had something he wanted to say, but just couldn't put it into words, or maybe, he was struggling with whether he wanted to say it or not.

"Takato?"

"Can I come with you?" he suddenly burst out.

Taichi was surprised. "Wha--come with us?"

"Yes...I've been wanting to say this earlier, but I was too embarrassed with everyone around...I don't know...I've been kind of expecting you."

Taichi stared at him strangely. Expecting him? What the...

"Yes, you're probably creeped out by now...but I was. It came to me in some sort of dream...I was _meant _to help you somehow, I know it! There's something in your family that you must fix...something that you have to make _right _in your family...and Sora-san..she's some sort of key to all this--"

All this knowledge wasn't supposed to be known to anyone else, especially a little kid from Kuro-aki. Taichi's conscience was filled with anger all of a sudden for whoever told him. He grabbed Takato by the collar. "How do you know this!? Tell me!!" he growled, his eyes staring down into Takat's ruby eyes menacingly. He couldn't understand _how_ in the three hells had he gotten that information. It was nearly, actually _quite_ impossible to get it out of one of his people. "Tell me dammit!" he shouted again, shaking the boy slightly.

"I told you!! It was in a dream!" Takato shouted at him, frightenedly, grasping ontly Taichi's wrists.

Taichi let him go, and leant back against the wall with a hand on his forehead. He breathed roughly, his mind still unable to process what he was hearing. In a dream? He saw it in a dream? What kind of dreams was this boy having? "Takato, please be careful with that information..I don't want anyone getting to it...especially those folks in Furugawa..."

"So those people who have Sora-san aren't your 'friends,' are they?"

Taichi was silent again. He knew all this? This boy was definitely not of his own age. Maybe he would be the next "Wise One."

"Takato-I'm...I'm sorry about..." Taichi apologized.

"It's okay...Kimi nee-san didn't believe me either...I think she even forgot right after I told her..." Takato said, shrugging it off. "So...can I go?"

Taichi stared at him. "Fine...you can go with us, But are you sure you want to put yourself in danger like this? Whatever we're supposed to be dealing with is pretty dangerous...it's not your average-day, 'slip-on-a-banana-peel,' fall-in-a-river,' 'get-kidnapped,' sort of dangerous, it's supernatural stuff we're dealing with here."

"And living in Kuro-aki isn't weird at all? I think there are more supernatural things going on here than anywhere else on this planet."

"But this is the strongest force we've ever dealt with! Takato...you should understand that this is _very_ different."

"I know...It was in--"

"A dream, yeah," Taichi finished.

Once again there was a silence. Taichi and Takato stared into one another's eyes for what seemed like forever, as if they were unsure about going on, and then, "Okay, pack your bags. Nothing heavy, and tell your parents, and sisters that you're leaving--leave a note or something--we're going tonight."

"Tonight? But--"

"No buts, we have to get Sora away from those guys...I know they have her chained up somewhere in that house! I can't let them have her chained up, she's been chained up enough during these past few weeks," Taichi told him, his voice seething with anger.

Takato said nothing and simply followed his orders. Taichi was the commander now. he knew that if he was to go, he should listen to whatever he said.

"Okay, in about an hour, I'm going to sneak into Sakana-san's house and get Sora, okay? And before you say it, I know it's breaking in, but you said yourself that hospitality here is overwhelming; they won't be leaving for a while...but you see, we have to leave now and get home as quickly as possible. We might not have as much time with this mission as we might think..."

Takato simply nodded. "Mm," he answered as Taichi spoke.

"When I leave, Yamato should be awake and ready to leave. We have to leave before your village wakes up. Do you understand Takato-kun?"

"Mm, I understand."

"Okay, now go to bed."

* * *

It seemed like forever, but Taichi knew it was best to be patient. In an hour, everyone should be asleep. He heard stories about the Kami people and he knew, from what he was told, that the Kami people were very punctual in everything, even sleeping. 

His mind drifted off to Takato...yes...he could be trusted, it just seemed so surprising that a kid like him would rather get out of the town he knew so well and enter the strange world. He smiled...he was like himself in a way...rebelling against society...always wanting to go on adventures...trying to get away...

"And look what _that_ got me into..." he said to himself.

1a.m.

It was time.

Taichi rose from his bed and realized that Yamato had not come in yet. He rolled his eyes. He shouldn't be fooling around with those girls unless he wanted to deal with Takato's mother and father. He took his things and exited the room, scanning the halls for Takato.

Just as he expected, Takato was out in the kitchen, waiting for Taichi,

"Have you called Yamato?" he asked.

"Yes. He's...um...um...dressing..." Takato answered, avoidingly. "So you're leaving now?" he asked, changing the subject before Taichi could respond.

"Yeah. Wait, Yamato's dressing? Why would he need to....oh," Taichi said, dumbfounded. He rolled his eyes. "Well that's his problem. If your parents suddenly wake up...or find out sometime in the future and come after him with a knife or a really large, sharp object, that's his own fault. I gotta go. Make sure he's ready to go...and that he doesn't wake up your sisters."

"Right."

Taichi was out the door before Takato could say another word. He searched his surroundings. The entire place was pitch black.

_These people don't believe in outdoor lighting..._ he thought dejectedly. He lit a match. Luckily, he had a lamp with him, knowing the difference from this town to his. He slowly entered through an opened window. With the dim lighting, he scanned the room and noticed that three children were in the room. Taichi crept in.

"Nine children huh? So three in each room, plus the man and wife...and guests...and the dog..." Taichi counted softly to himself as he got into the room. "Maybe a cat too..."

He crept through and quietly opened the door out of their room. It was a good thing there wasn't much in the room except beds, rugs, and kids, or else he would have woken them up with his clumsiness. He continued into the hall. It seemed impossible to fit all these rooms into these small houses, as it appeared outside. But then again, the strangeness of this town was unquestionable.

He found one other door to his left, where he entered from, and two on his right.

_Which to pick...which to pick..._ Taichi thought. He shut his eyes. Maybe his conscience would pick it for him. He opened a random door. Unfortunately, it gave a slight squeak. Taichi's eyes were wide and his hand stopped from opening the door. His heart felt like it stopped beating for a second. He couldn't afford to be caught, not now, not ever. He'd be kicked out instantly for sure. He listened, his muscles tense and still, his eyes still wide, wondering if they had caught him, sneaking into their house to steal a guest.

Nothing.

He was thankful, but had to continue. This escape must be swift. He continued to open the door with smooth patience.

And then, a deep, stoic voice, "Where do you think you're going?"

Taichi froze as the knife pressed up against his neck, and a lean, muscular arm gripped his neck in a death hold. He shut his eyes tightly. _What's happening to me? My ears were supposed to hear his footsteps! Especially if he was that close!_ Taichi told himself. He had superb hearing. So why did this man's steps escape his ears?

"Are you Prince Yagami by any chance?" the deep voice asked. Taichi couldn't say a word. "Answer me!" he hissed, tightening the edge of the knife against his skin.

"Y--hhe--yes," Taichi choked.

"Well I'm Jyou Kido, it's a pleasure to finally meet the _dog_ that Princess Sora was _forced_ to join forces with," Jyou snarled.

"And you must be her kidnapper," Taichi spat.

"And so must you," Jyou returned.

Anger seethed in silence between the two for what seemed like an eternity before Taichi spoke again. "Where is she?" he demanded, both worried about what they had done to her and angry that one of Sora's own people would hold her captive.

"Why, in this room of course. But you aren't going to take her from me anymore. You see, we are to be married as soon as we get back to Furugawa," Jyou flouted, teeth grinding, teasing Taichi. taunting him in his helplessness."

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah, ya damn right," Jyou told him smugly, as he tightened his grip on the knife just enough to let Taichi swallow with out scratching him much. Suddenly, something leathery strapped against the knife and pulled it away. Taichi instantly took advantage of the situation, despite his surprise, and punched Jyou in the face.

"You idiots! Stop fighting like a bunch of lunatics! Stop it!" came the voice holding the leathery object. The voice was soothingly familiar.

The two young men stopped, in mid-hold of each other's necks, and stared at the girl at the door.

"Sora," Taichi said breathlessly. Even if it had only been two days since he'd last seen her, it wrenched at his heart. Why? Was two days too much?

"You're going to wake them up!" she hissed, slapping both boys upside the head. She pulled them inside the guest bedroom. Jyou was surprised to see his two allies tied to the window with cloth around their mouths to keep them quiet.

_How did she do it so fast? _Jyou wondered.

Taichi on the other hand, scarcely gave notice to the slap upside the head or the tied up young men. His eyes were frozen on Sora. He walked over to her.

"S...Sora...I came here to..." he began, fumbling.

"Rescue me? You're too late! But that's not the point--" Sora began. She was cut off when Taichi suddenly lunged forward and hugged her tightly.

"God I missed you..." Taichi whispered, his ego completely caged somewhere at the back of his mind. Sora's eyes widened when she heard the words she could never have expected coming from Taichi's mouth. Her heart started to race. But she wasn't able to think much of it when he looked up into her eyes. She stared into his, almost getting lost in those dark brown orbs. Yes, no matter how much she denied it inside her, she...she...

"T-Tai..." she said softly. He smiled gently at her as he tucked some loose auburn strands behind her ear, his fingers lingering there, stroking her hair soothingly. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. Why was this happening to her? This _never_ happened to her before, yet it's been happening quite often now, every time he was around her. She watched as he closed his eyes and leaned forward, lips parted, relaxed. He was thinking she would do the same.

Would she...?

Sora's heart began pounding in her ears, but it wasn't of stark fear, or that she wanted to reject him, but she couldn't. It was the fact that she was afraid she would kiss him _the wrong way_.

Inevitably, she leaned forward, forgetting her thoughts, her moist lips parted as well, kissing him with such intense passion she didn't know she had. She placed her hands at the back of his head as the kiss grew evermore intense. Taichi's lips parted as he kissed her, knowing that he was nearly losing his mind, instead, filling it with thoughts of love and lust, and he didn't care who was in the room to witness it. Sora's tongue reached forward to his, yearning to touch it, yearning for him to take advantage of her momentary helplessness. Her lips felt numb, and she felt dazed, but she continued, pressing her mouth against his, allowing his tongue to stroke the length of her inner jaw. She held him tighter, and then...

Jyou froze after he finished untying his friends, his heart thoroughly crushed after seeing the scene. He began to overreact.

"Get away from her!!" Jyou growled lowly, shoving the two apart. Taichi was staring at Sora and she at him with surprise and a sudden realization of how fast their hearts were beating. The afterglow of the kiss was too sudden. Jyou continued, "You have NO right to touch my fiancee that way!!" He shoved Taichi again.

"Hey **_asshole_, **Sora can do whatever she wants!" Taichi argued back, pushing Jyou back. Jyou was already angry, now he was shaking. He punched Taichi across the jaw. Taichi punched Jyou in the face, his knuckles taut and white. For a second, Jyou saw the white of his knuckles, but then he was hit, hard and fast. He staggered back, until he got another blow from Taichi. His anger boiled even more, so his strength finally flowed through his body. He kicked Taichi's legs, causing them to lift up into the air. Taichi fell flat on his back, his head hitting the floor with a hard 'bump!'

"Stop it! Stop fighting! The both of you are acting like children! You're going to get us caught!" Sora tried, trying to place herself between the two.

"You probably forced her with that too! That--that obcene kiss! Along with you forcing her to go with you!" Jyou snarled, lunging at Taichi on the floor, choking him. Sora was pushed out of the way.

Okay, _that _made her mad.

"It may have been like that in the beginning, but she _wants_ to be with me now! She wants to help me!" Taichi continued to argue back, backhanding Jyou, causing him to roll away from him. Sora trudged forward again, to both of them and grabbed them by the ears.

"Is this the only way to get your attention?" she asked angrily, giving a sharp twist to both ears.

"OW--OWW--Sor--Ow--"

"Sora--!! OW--owwy--ow--"

"I told you we're gonna get caught if you keep up all that noise the two fo you are making! Why is it that men always want violence? Civil war this, bar brawl that... Both of you are idiots!" Sora sermoned. She pushed the two away from each other.

Taichi wiped his bloody nose with his shirt, his eyes still on Jyou. "Come on Sora, we're leaving."

Sora put her hands on her hips. "Wait, no one is going to make me decide who to go with. I will go with whoever _I_ choose, do you understand, Taichi?" This upset her. She thought, after all they've been through together, he would remember that it was _her_ own decision.

Jyou chuckled at this, looking superior once he heard her words. "So you'll be coming with me then, right Princess?"

Sora's glaring eyes pointed to him. "What did I just say?" she asked with a menacing smile.

At this, it was Taichi's turn to smile.

"Now this is how it will be, Jyou, get the horses ready," Sora said.

Taichi stared dumbly at her, then at Jyou, then back at her. "Sora--wait...I don't understand--" Taichi began.

"Oh don't worry, 'Your Highness,' I'm not backing out of that promise. A promise is a promise."

"But you're still going with Jackass over there, aren't you?" Taichi said, scathingly, glaring at Jyou. When Sora looked at him, he folded his arms across his chest with his back facing her. Sora scoffed. He was acting like such a big baby...even when her first belief of him was that _he_ was actually more mature than she was. It made her kind of sad.

"I just want Jyou and those two to go home safely," Sora said, staring at each of the three young men of Furugawa with stern eyes.

Jyou, on the other hand, looked frantic. If Myotismon found out, after all they've done, that she hadn't come home with them... "But Princess! Your mother has _ordered_ your return!" he insisted.

"Tell her there is nothing to worry about. I'm fine!! I told you this a million times and still you don't listen. Ay...Jyou, I thought you'd have more sense..." _And I expected too much of Tai when I thought he'd be mature about this..._ She began to brood.

Jyou was still persistent. "But...if your mother saw that I didn't return with you--"

"Then what can she do? Send another dolt to come for _'my rescue?'"_ Sora spat. "GO! Please just go..."

With that, Jyou and the other two hurried away, Jyou snapping at them every second, as if he scorned them for his failure to bring Sora with them.

Sora turned to Taichi and found that he had been looking at her the whole time. "Sora..."

Sora closed her eyes and held her hand out, as if gesturing him to stop. "Before you say anything...I have a new proposition. I will go back with you, but only because I want to help your sister."

"Sora..."

Sora swallowed at her next words. "_And_, to make things easier for the both of us, whatever happened between us over the trip to your kingdom should be forgotten."

Taichi's heart seemed to stop. What!? "No, Sor--"

She interrupted him again. "You, of all people, should understand that it's only going to cause complications, don't you think?"

"Actually, I--"

"Besides," she said, giving a mirthless laugh. "That's the only reason why you brought--ha...kidnapped me in the first place, right?" Her voice was loud now, and he knew she wasn't finished yet.

Still, he tried to get in. "Sora, will you--"

"I mean," she continued, on the verge of tears, but not realizing it, "it's only going to be a distraction anyways...since we're supposed to be figuring out a way--or ways to find and get your sister back. So there's no time for petty drama. Look at what's happened to us because of whatever it was going on between us. We're not even _close_to getting what you need to get to. Am I right?"

This time, she stopped, but Taichi couldn't say a word. he was speechless--was that how she really felt about what had happened between them? After all that, it was all just petty drama to her?

He was drained, emotionally, and stunned. Right when he was going to tell her how he felt...hadn't she seen it in his eyes?

"I guess you're right," Taichi said finally, his eyes averting hers. Sora dreaded he would say that. She wanted, somewhere in the back of her mind, for him to disagree with her...but Taichi had some pride too. He didn't want to feel as if he was weak. He didn't want to humiliate himself further by admitting his feelings when she could care less about what he felt...

They stood silently for a while, not listlessly, but rather, heavily, before Taichi began walking out the door, back to Takato's home. Sora followed quietly behind him.

Stupid teenagers.

A/N: Sorry I had to end it like that!!! =( Eh...but it was a pretty long chapter, wasn't it? Longer than my usual...but alas! It's finished! Well...I would like to say I'm almost finished with the entire story, but I really don't know how long it's going to last. I know for sure it would be over 20 chapters, at the least.

And about Yamato...don't expect _too _little of him.


	16. Trip Down Nightmare Lane

A/N: Yes I know, it was a long, long time before I finally updated. I am SO SORRY for that. But here it is now and I hope you all enjoy it!! I tried to end it on a happy note. Well...maybe not really...

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!

**Voguish Fib**

chapter fifteen - **Trip Down Nightmare Lane**

"So...that's it huh?" Taichi asked solemnly after a few seconds of silence.

Sora glanced at the unruly haired boy next to her from the corner of her eye. He wasn't looking back at her but even without looking at his eyes she knew he was hurt by what she said.

_Forget the whole thing? What was I thinking? _she asked herself. But even though the question came up, her pride was still too strong to give in to the emotions she really felt for him. She sighed and didn't answer his question.

They didn't speak anymore after that.

Once they reached Takato's house, Taichi found Takato writing a note on the table. Yamato had just come out of the girls' room, buttoning up his shirt. He inadvertently looked up and found Taichi and Sora staring at him.

"Nothing happened. Don't worry," he reassured his friends with his dazzling smile.

Taichi rolled his eyes and turned over to Takato. "So are you finished with the note?"

"I don't know what to put...I'm not finished yet, don't look at it!!" Takato exclaimed, trying to keep Taichi's curious eyes away from it. Taichi snickered and grabbed the paper anyways.

"Dear family, I'm leaving you--no, what?? What is this? You don't say 'I'm leaving you'! It sounds like you're disowning them or something," Taichi argued. He grabbed another sheet of paper from the pile that Takato had on the table and began writing.

Takato stared at him with a lifted brow. "What are you--"

Taichi picked it up and handed it to Takato. Takato skimmed it with his eyes. "What do you think?" Taichi asked.

"Hm. Okay," Takato answered with a slight shrug. He signed his name and the four were off.

"Hey Taichi? When did we decide that the kid was coming?" Yamato whispered to Taichi. He glanced back at where Takato was talking to Sora.

"He can help us," Taichi said.

"How?"

"I don't know yet, but soon enough, we _will_ know. He said he saw us in a dream...he was _expecting_ us...isn't that weird?"

"Bullshit."

"No. It's not. Just trust me okay?"

"All right, all right. I trust you. You're my best friend, why won't I trust you?" Yamato said with a genuine smile. Taichi smiled back. He didn't know what he'd have done without Yamato.

Once they reached the section of town with which they entered from Taichi and Yamato looked around confidently.

"Our horses should be around here somewhere. A man named Gonnai watched it for us," Yamato told the other two.

Takato chuckled lightly. "Gonnai huh?"

"Yeah...what of it kid?" Yamato asked smugly. Yamato was one of those guys who hated it when people laughed and he didn't know why they were laughing.

"Gonnai is the town thief of Kuro-aki."

"You guys have a town thief? I thought this place was full of peace and love. How would a town, that supposedly keeps out all evil, have a town thief?" Yamato asked.

"He's not evil, he's manipulative. He may be small and weird and seemingly dumb, but this man is actually highly intellectual with intellectual skills that only the Wise One knows and a few other people in this world," Takato explained.

"So he's a manipulative scumbag. He's just not evil," Sora commented. "Like someone I know..." she added softly.

Taichi, of course, heard it all. "What's _that_ supposed to mean, huh? I come here and save your ass and this is the thanks I get?"

Now that the feelings inside them had turned into resentment, it caused the two to blow up. There was nothing more to do than to fight. Like always. It seemed the only reasonable thing to do after allowing their feelings to sit inside a force field of pride.

"Save my ass?? I saved my own ass! You just fought with Jyou like a barbaric child! What? Do you always need to flaunt your male-ness to make sure you're not a girl?" Sora bursted, her eyes full of rage.

"Oh no..." Takato whimpered.

"Look what you did, kid," Yamato grumbled.

"I didn't do anything...let's just see if there's a way to stop them."

* * *

It took a while to calm the two down, but by the time Takato and Yamato managed to calm them down, embarrassment coated their even larger ball of pride. Taichi and Sora knew, absolutely _knew_ that they should just talk it out, but as their pride grew, the idea of talking about their relationship grew to be obsolete.

Words couldn't describe the intense silence between Sora and Taichi during the trip home.

Besides not having horses, having to walk hundreds of miles to Taichi's castle, and not knowing which direction to go, the trip back was a nightmare. Takato and Yamato were stuck being middlemen for the two...after a while, the job got to be tiring.

"Can we stop here for the night? We've been walking for over 20 miles through this goshforsaken forest...is this still even Akaguchi?" Yamato groaned.

"It must be...there is no other forest this complicated in the world," Taichi commented as he lay down on the forest floor. It was the perfect place to rest. It was right next to a pond with a little waterfall.

"How would you know? You've never been anywhere else in the world," Yamato said.

"Exactly. Akaguchi is so complicated you can't even _get_ out of it to see the rest of the world," Taichi replied as he shut his eyes. He could hear the shuffling of the fabric Sora was wearing. He could hear her walking over to the pond. "Can someone go with Princess? She hates me, so someone should go over and keep an eye on her in case there's other weird things going on with this forest."

"I can take care of myself, for your information. You...you know that," Sora told him. She couldn't believe he used _that_ title again. "And I don't hate you, dumbass."

Taichi's eyes opened at this. He wanted to see if Sora was being sarcastic. Sure enough she wasn't.

Then again, he didn't let her finish. "I despise you with the deepest hellful passion there is in my cold, spiteful heart." Okay, so she wasn't being sarcastic. She was just being evil.

Taichi closed his eyes again. "I hope you slip on a rock Princess."

"I hope you choke on one!" Sora yelled before trudging off with Takato behind her.

* * *

"I hate that--that _bastard_!!" Sora shouted, her fists balled up and body seething with anger. She didn't understand how anyone can evoke such emotion in her.

"I'm sorry Princess Sora...I had no idea that you hated Taichi-san. If I knew I wouldn't have talked so much--" Takato apologized softly.

Sora smiled and patted Takato's back. "No, don't blame yourself...it's between me and Taichi...and...I don't hate him. The thing is--I love him...but I hate the way we are to each other. The only way to stop this constant bickering and fighting is to simply cease being near each other...and if we happen to--to lose each other during this so-called 'mission' we won't hurt so much..." Sora couldn't believe she just confided in Takato like that. It was so hard for her to talk to people. Maybe kids were just easier to talk to. Her thoughts went back to the little girl named Ruki from White Day.

_So that's it..._ Takato contemplated. _They're in love..._

"I'm sorry...you didn't need to know all of that," Sora said, shaking her head shamefully.

Takato smiled half-heartedly at her. He wouldn't blame Taichi for being in love with her. She was so beautiful and kind. Maybe he didn't know the entire story of what happened between the two, and how Taichi could make her so mad...the only thing he knew was that there was some sort of tension between the two. He felt a sudden pang of jealousy for Taichi.

_I wish I could meet a girl as pretty as her. If I did, I wouldn't treat her the same way Taichi-san is treating Princess Sora,_ Takato thought quite angrily. That's right...Taichi was treating her so poorly. "I hope you slip on a rock Princess?" Was that a way to talk to a woman?

"You don't have to be ashamed of telling me this story Princess Sora--"

"Plain Sora is just fine," Sora interrupted.

Takato blushed as he stared up into her ruby eyes. He averted her eyes, hoping she didn't see him blush. When she didn't say anything else he continued. "Um...Sora-san. There's no need to be ashamed to tell me. I'm usually the person my sisters go to when they're having problems."

Sora smiled. "If only Taichi was more sensitive. That bastard...can you believe he told me to slip on a rock? How immature!!"

"Well, you did tell him to choke on one."

"I said that out of impulse. He started it!"

"Well I think you should just tell him. Tell him your feelings. You're the woman. You know how men are. They have their egos to mend. Women are more open to their feelings. Well...that's just my theory...from experience...I guess..." Takato looked as if he was confusing himself. He stopped talking.

"Actually...I have pride too! There is no way I'm telling that buffoon that I love him...even if I do...besides, I already told him that we should forget about all of this. We have a mission to accomplish." Sora walked over to the edge of the pond and crouched down, washing her face with the cool liquid.

"Do you think we should head back?" Takato asked.

"You can go back if you would like. I like it here...near the water...I can see the stars more clearly than where Taichi and Yamato are. It's beautiful...and it may be the last time I'm ever going to be by myself again."

"I'll be close by if you need me. I know you can protect yourself Pri--um Sora-san, but I won't forgive myself if anything did happen to you..."

"Thank you."

Sora climbed the nearest tree she could find and relaxed on a large branch. It felt like old times again...

* * *

Sora awoke with a start. She looked around and found herself still on the branch. The forest pitch black. Even the stars or the moon were nowhere in sight. Sora closed her eyes, then opened them. There seemed to be no difference at all.

"Takato?" Sora whispered when she heard a twig crack near the tree she was on.

_You're supposed to have magical powers right? Use them, you idiot!_ Sora thought, filled with panic. She put her palms up and cupped them together. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she attempted to conjure up some sort of light source.

When she opened her eyes she found fire floating between her cupped hands. She smiled. It worked!

Now...where were those boys...and why did she feel so afraid? Sora frowned. It was her fault...she told Taichi she could take care of herself. What was this energy she felt? Sora could feel gravity seemingly pulling her harder than it should be down to the earth. Her heart began beating uncontrollably. She was afraid to shine the light towards anything else except the tree.

_Why am I so afraid?_ she wondered as she watched her hands shaking. She never used to be so afraid of Akaguchi before. Why now?

As she decided to test her courage and look down, she found out why.

A/N: Yeah, I know they're fighting again. I assure you they won't be later. Haha!! You don't know when though!! Lol...I'm a loser...anyways, thank you for all your support and again I am so sorry I haven't updated until now. Please read anyways!! Thank you, I hope you have a wonderful new year!!


	17. Stake Through the Mind

A/N: I'm on a roll!! Yes, new chapter in just two weeks!! Oh and sorry about the changes of the line breaks. Fanfiction won't let me put some of my line breaks so I had to use actual letters instead of symbols. I hate that! Anyways, read on!!

Disclaimer: Digimon. Me. No.

**Voguish Fib **

chapter sixteen - **Stake Through the Mind **

"Takato? What is it? Where's the princess?" Taichi asked.

"That's....that's....I'm....she...I...the tree....lost...I can't..." Takato managed to breathe before he fainted at their feet from exhaustion and fear. Yamato picked up the poor boy and sat him down on a rock.

"Takato, wake up. What happened to Princess Sora?" Yamato asked, slapping the boy lightly on the cheek. Dazed, Takato looked up.

"She's in trouble."

"Again!?" Taichi growled. "She always manages to get herself abducted by everything..."

Yamato glared at him. "Taichi, there's no time to be acting like a kid, we have to save your princess. Now if little Takato here would just wake up, maybe he could tell us what he saw."

The two boys stared at Takato eagerly. Takato's heavy eyelids stared at them. "What's wrong with him?" Taichi asked. Yamato examined the boy as he almost fell off the rock. It seemed as if something had not only scared the poor boy but also made him consume or inhale something without the boy knowing. Now if Yamato only knew...

"It's familiar...like Angemon blood...but it's not Angemon blood...it's artificial but with the exact same results. The only thing that seems off is that it takes a longer time to work," Yamato concluded sniffing Takato's clothes.

"It might be those Furugawa monkeys again. I should stick their heads inside the butt of that disgustingly rancid cow in our farm and make them eat its--"

"Whoa there...calm down Tai! It's not them. _They_ live in a rich society. They don't need faux Angemon blood to get a job done. I believe this is a different creature...someone, or some_thing_ trying to hide its own demonic power with the use of a deceptive method of using counterfeit gas or some weirdo who just needs to get laid. You know, Princess Sora has a lot of people on her tracks especially now that the fact that she has powers has come out."

"I should have been watching her..." Taichi said softly. He looked towards Yamato who gave him a half-hearted look. He looked away as soon as Takato began sliding off the rock.

"Look for her. I'll watch Takato," Yamato said, readying a dagger.

Taichi nodded. What was wrong with him? Why did he have to get angry at her when she said that they should forget it? Maybe she was right...maybe it was best for the two of them _not _to be together. No matter how much--

A piercing scream shot through the forest, causing birds to shread through the thick petals of the luminescent cherry trees. Even in the darkness they could be seen flying towards the ebony sky. Taichi ran toward the scream. He had to save her. He had to keep her in his sight. He had to make sure that he never believe her when she says she could take care of herself, especially out in the darkness of the forest. Not that she _couldn't_ take care of herself. In fact, it was quite the opposite. The girl kicked ass. He just couldn't afford to lose her again...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sora looked down and saw what looked like the face of the devil himself. His face was contorted in a sort of childlike manner yet it made the whole appearance more horrifying. It had fangs as razor sharp as his nails--or claws more likely. They were callous and yellow yet they seemed rough and difficult to penetrate. His cheeks looked as if they were sliding down his face, and his lips...those gray lips were as dark as the violet of a grape, distinguished and pursed. The thing had eyes like a bloodthirsty murderer. When she stared into them, images of death and merciless murder filled her mind. They were images that came from those eyes...those piercing eyes...

Her eyes widened and she couldn't help but scream. She knew it was a wrong move in her subconscious mind but she did things on impulse, and upon being impulsive, she screamed with what her lungs could give her. By the time she managed to rip her eyes away from its eyes, she found that she was not on the branch anymore but on some sort of path. It was a dark path with chipped rocks and fog that made all signs of the living vanish.

"Taichi? Taichi, Yamato? Takato? Where are you?" Sora called. "Sora?" Sora turned toward the voice. Her hair flying back in a slower manner than what Sora was used to. This place seemed more like a nightmarish fantasy than a real place. Once her eyes were turned in the direction of the voice, she jumped slightly back. There stood a man about five feet eight inches tall. Well, it was more like the silhouette of a man. She took a step closer and squinted.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm your father..." the man whispered. His voice was deep but only as deep as an alto and very gentle. (A/N: Sorry for going all Star Wars on you...)

"Is this some kind of joke?" Sora scoffed.

"My father's at home--" The man came out of the shadow.

Sora's entire body went into shock. He wasn't lying. The man had the same auburn hair, the same nose, the same eyes, the same--everything. She never did look like her mother...and she wondered why her 'father' never really had the same appearance as she. She froze. There was no way...

She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. "If you're my father, why are you here now? Where have you been for the past decade? The past years when my _other_ father was here bathing me, feeding me, watching me grow? Where the _hell_ were you?"

"I was dead. I am dead. I died two days before you were born. Your mother needed a father for you so she went to her old friend in Furugawa..."

"Dead?" Sora choked. She couldn't understand what was happening right now. She took a step back.

"Sora, please. I only want to tell you that you must come with me. This Taichi that you are with...he will not help you in this mission. I will."

"If you're dead...No. I can't just leave Taichi. He's my friend. Yamato and Takato are my friends."

"They are _nothing_!" the man yelled. Sora took another step back.

"No...I'm not stupid! This is some sort of trap. You're not really my father! My father's at home in Furugawa!!"

"DAMMIT! Listen to me you little brat, you're coming with me whether you like it or not!!!" Her "father" grabbed her arm and dragged her with him to a door. Sora stared at the door with anxiety and fear as she tried to release the man's death grip on her. That door wasn't there before...

"_NO_! Let me go! Let me go!!" Sora cried. She struggled until the door opened wide, a gray light seemed to pull the two inside. Sora closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She was not going with him! She yanked once more and fell back as the man who claimed to be her father was sucked into the door. The door promptly shut as his ruby eyes stared back at her.

"Sora..." Sora stood, her heart still racing with unbearable speed. She turned her body and began to run but immediately crashed into something warm...like a body.

"Sora...Sora...Sora..."

"NO! Leave me alone!! Leave me _alone_!" Sora shouted, her eyes shut and her fists balled as she hit the figure.

"Sora...Sora stop hitting me! Will you quit, woman!?" Sora stopped and opened her eyes.

_Taichi!_

"Taichi!! Oh Kami-sama....oh lord...I'm--Taichi...I--" Sora blabbed.

"You were having a nightmare. What happened?" Taichi asked, his calming chocolate orbs staring into her red ones.

"There were...that man...that face..." Sora began. She grabbed Taichi and held on. "I'm just glad you're here. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't woke me up. I'd be..." _through that door... _

"So is that what happened? You saw a man? Sora...just don't go so far anymore. I'm sorry I was acting like such a moron..." Taichi whispered, stroking her hair soothingly.

"I just wasn't thinking straight..." Taichi helped Sora up. "It's okay Tai. We should head back. I feel...I feel like..." Sora stopped walking. "Wait..."

_"So this is all a joke to you?" _

_"Oh, and apparently, I'm just an 'assignment' to you!" _

_"Family's important to me!" _

_"So let's say your father gives you three thousand men, then he tells you to kill off one thousand of them because of financial problems, are you going to do what Daddy says? Is that how important family is to you that you'd hurt others who might have families too?" _

_Taichi walked up to her silently, the leaves under his feet could be heard crunching softly under the pressure. Koushiro wordlessly stood a distance away, unsure of how to break up the intense argument. All the while, Taichi languorously trudged up to Sora until his nose was just barely touching hers. Sora's wide crimson eyes were frozen on his brown ones, gazing indecisively until the words came out of his mouth. _

_"At least I have a father." _

After it all came back to her, Sora punched Taichi in the nose with everything she had in her small arm and the anger she felt.

For Taichi, everything went black from then on.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"What did you do to him?" Yamato asked, dabbing Taichi's face with a wet cloth.

"I have to say though, that was a pretty awesome punch--of course, with no disrespect to Taichi-san," Takato commented admirably.

"Thanks, the jerk deserved it. I can't believe he knew and he never told me...he never told me! Ugh, when he wakes up, tell me so I can put his lights out again," Sora seethed.

"That would be a bad idea Sora. Taichi's really good at getting to places fast, until you came along--and he still has that skill. So if you ever want us to get back to the Yagami territories you better keep your fist away from his face," Yamato ordered.

"Hmph..."

Once Taichi came to, he got up and trudged over to Sora. "What in Kami-sama's name was THAT FOR!?" he bellowed and winced once he felt the entire aftermath of Sora's fist in his eye.

"Well, _asshole_ you _knew_ that the man in Furugawa wasn't my real father and you never told me? After all we've been through I thought you'd have the decency to tell me the truth!!"

"Well if you stopped _bitching_ once in a while maybe I would have told you!"

"We don't have to be in a romantic relationship in order for you to tell me the damn TRUTH!" Sora screamed.

Taichi turned red with embarrassment. "That's NOT what I _MEANT_! Besides _Princess_ your _mother_ should have told you! It's none of my damn business!!" Taichi shouted, making sure everything he wanted to say was emphasized.

"Well if it was none of your damn business how did you know? Why did you even care to know, HUH?" Sora retaliated right in his face.

"Look Sora...." Taichi's eyes softened up and he shrank back. His face looked tired. Maybe he was still dazed from that hit... "I didn't want you to get hurt..." Maybe not. "I really care about you all right? I didn't want to say anything that would make you unhappy. If I could just keep you happy long enough, no matter what the cost, I'd have gladly done it...especially after all the guilt I felt from yelling at you that day and saying that you didn't have a father." Taichi stopped.

Sora stared blankly at him.

Taichi's face turned hard again when he looked back into her eyes. "There's the truth, you happy? Are you satisfied? I told you the damn truth. You can go hit me again if you'd like. I don't give a shit anymore...I'm through. Just thought you should know what's been in my brain before you knock that out along with the eyes in my socket," Taichi added bitterly.

Sora was dumbfounded. From Taichi's point of view, it seemed as if she remained nonplused, but in reality, she just couldn't respond. What was she to say?

He turned and shook his head before walking off into the forest. Sora glanced for a moment at Yamato and Takato. They quickly looked in different directions, whistling and scratching their heads. Then she looked to where Taichi's back was facing her.

_What now?_ she asked herself. She completely destroyed her relationship with Taichi plus she didn't have the courage to go after him. _Coward... You stupid idiotic coward!! How could you just... You've been the bad guy all along..._ she berated herself.

Well she got what she wanted right? Now they were forced to forget their feelings for each other--the feelings that were good. Now all that was left was resentment, guilt, and even anger.

"Hey Sora? Why didn't you use your powers when you were out there by yourself?" Takato suddenly asked. Sora shot him a look. Yamato elbowed him in the noggin.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

In the distance, a heartless laugh sent chills down a kuroneko's spine.

ll

ll

ll

A/N: Yeah, no real romance, but more fighting. You all must hate me now... Goodbye...


	18. Something, Somewhere, Someone

A/N: Now comes the real drama...

Warning: Some sexual content.

**Voguish Fib**  
chapter seventeen - **Something, Somewhere, Someone**

The wind was suddenly becoming very strong. Someone, somewhere, definitely didn't want them to reach the Yagami Territories. The tired teens continued to push on, determined to reach their goal, too consumed in their thoughts to be tired or think of the others enough to want to stop for them.

Somewhere in Takato's subconscious, he knew they weren't going to make it to the Yagami Territories. Something was going to happen on their way...he just wasn't quite sure what it would be.

"How long are you two going to _avoid_ talking to each other again? Half an hour? A day? I'm really tired of you two fighting like this! You either love each other or you hate each other. It can't be both. If it's both, it never works out because things like this don't work like that. You see there was this one girl I knew once..." Yamato blabbered.

Sora ignored him. She looked up at the graying sky and sighed in frustration. "We have to find another town soon or we will be stuck in the middle of the storm," Sora remarked, cutting Yamato's story in half. No one wanted to hear it anyways.

"Yeah, yeah...change the subject to something that isn't important why don't you?" Yamato retorted, crossing his arms. Taichi rolled his eyes and continued on ahead with a look of annoyance on his face.

The wind had worsened, pushing hard against them as they fought to do the same to it. The teens could barely walk on; and in addition to that, there wasn't a town in sight.

Takato was beginning to fear the worse. The area looked very familiar to him...eerily familiar. He was known in his town as a little adventurer. Once, he had managed to escape Kuro-aki and got himself lost in the depths of the most horrible nightmare. What happened to him once he reached that ebony nightmare was utterly unbearable for his psyche, his pride, and his body as a small child. Something happened there...he was sure of it...but he didn't remember a single thing about it. All he remembered was pain...the most seering pain a mortal could ever endure.

He didn't know what happened after that. He ended up at the steps of Kuro-aki, barely breathing, blood gushing out of his right ear, and an open, fleshy wound exposed at his ribs.

Takato cringed and stood fearfully behind Sora as she took one step forward. The fog surrounding the trees was unusual. It sent the most uncomfortable feeling coursing through the blood in her veins.

She lifted a brow at Takato. "What's the matter Takato-kun?" she asked soothingly.

Takato shook his head, his enormous eyes gazing with bloodless fear at the ice cold smog surrounding their supposed path.

"Hey Takato, what's the matter? Scared?" Yamato teased, nudging the boy. The boy cringed and recoiled further behind Sora. Yamato and Taichi looked at each other with concern. "I was just joking around Takato..." Yamato added softly.

Taichi shrugged off Takato's fear. "Come on, there can't be anything too bad. We've been here before. Nothing harmed us then, nothing's going to harm us now. Besides, I'm here," he reassured Takato with an air of cockiness as he walked off. Takato gulped.

"Let's go," Yamato said hesitantly, following behind Taichi, slightly anxious. The two quickly disappeared into the fog.

Takato looked up at Sora. "I'm not usually this afraid...but we're making a mistake crossing this way. If we go, there is a good chance we might never see each other again..." Takato warned. Sora breathed deeply, staring into Takato's eyes. He was definitely afraid.

"Taichi, Yamato! Come ba--" Sora was cut off by a shout, the echo of her name, and then silence.

Sora's heart nearly stopped as her eyes widened in fear. "TAICHI!" she screamed. Without any thought, she ran down the same path Taichi and Yamato went through.

"Sora no! Please, you're making a mistake!" Takato shouted after her, begging as he pulled at her kimono. She ignored him. The soft silk slipped through his fingers and he fell back, watching helplessly as she ran to find the boy she loved.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Queen Takenouchi, I am afraid we were unable to bring back the princess," Jyou said as he bowed low in front of His Majesty. She stood and slowly walked toward him, the hard heels of her shoes clapping against the hard surface. Jyou's eyes shut tightly until his eyelids were scrunched together. Daisuke and Satoru knelt behind him, slightly afraid of what she will do because of their failure.

"Is that so?" she asked rhetorically. "Well, you've done what you could. I thank you for your attempt. You are excused."'

Jyou and the other two boys were relieved. They had expected to be reprimanded and punished for not bringing back her daughter. They were one of the best...and yet they were unable to retrieve her.

"Wait," she called after them before they left through the door.

"Yes Your Majesty?" Jyou answered.

"Did you see her? Have you spoken to her?" the queen asked.

Jyou nodded slowly. "She wanted to stay with that wretched Yagami prince," he replied bitterly.

Queen Takenouchi frowned. "Is she in love with him?" Her tone raised angrily as she stepped forward to where Jyou was.

"I am sorry Your Majesty...but I am not quite sure."

"Oh...I see..." The queen looked down for a second, her eyes sad. Then she looked back up at the boys with graceful carelessness. "We will get her back no matter what! I will not have my daughter brainwashed by those bastards," she answered with a smooth tone. "You will find her again, and this time, you will not stop until you have reached Furugawa, do you understand?"

"Yes Your Highness."

"Now go."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Sora...we're finally together..."

"Mmh...yes," Sora replied softly, caressing his face with her fingers. She smoothed his hair down before pulling his face against hers as she kissed him. It felt so good to kiss him this way. She had never felt this way about any of her suitors before. Only him...she loved him. She fell for him like a crushed snail. It would be irreparable for her to be without him now.

"Sora...love me," Taichi whispered in her ear.

"But I do!" she laughed softly.

It was too unreal. The light was very bright, but not unbearable. In fact the rays were calming on their skin.

_Skin?_ Sora felt Taichi's hands move from her bare shoulders to her bare hips. She was lacking clothes! Oh...but she didn't care...she wanted to be with him like this. She loved the way Taichi's legs were against hers, how their ribs were pressed against one another, and their arms wrapped in each other. Sora rolled over and sat on his stomach, gazing at his angelic face lovingly. Taichi smirked and pushed her down on the ground, placing kisses on her face, then her neck, then the outline of her collarbone. She giggled, capturing his lips just as his eyes caught hers.

A white sheet was over their naked bodies, catching the brightness of the sun. A fragrance of spring surrounded them and a soft breeze blew by. It was so beautifully unbearable...

Taichi's mouth moved away from hers, leaving the two nearly breathless. He smiled gently, slipping the white sheet slowly from her pale body, contouring her curves until it was only lightly covering her body from below her belly button. He took her hands and entwined his fingers with hers. He held her hands down as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Taichi was still gazing at her with his angelic face.

Sora closed her eyes with a smile.

She waited for something...anything...mostly pleasure. But nothing came.

When she opened her eyes she did not see Taichi hovering above her, but something else. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the horrific creature above her, wrapping his lithe fingers around her neck, tightening its grip as his several legs slithered around her limbs, squeezing them until her skin was purple. The creature's nails dug into her neck, peircing her pale skin while she screamed.

"Let...let me go!" she croaked.

"Hahaha! You thought it was your beloved Taichi, did you not? Well you're wrong! Awfully wrong! Dead wrong! Your beloved idiot has perished! He's with his weakling of a sister now...that skinny, whiny little _cow_! _**DEAD**_!" The creature spat. Sora fell back with surprise as little cockroaches crawled away from the sticky fluid. "He's gone!" the creature cackled as it choked and shook her violently.

Tears were streaming down her face, but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything...not her legs, arms or lungs. She cried anyways, until she was sure she was crying blood.

"He can't b--he can't be dead...it's not that easy to kill a guy like Taichi," Sora murmured coldly, steadying her voice. She was never this afraid of anything. Why now, when she needed to be fearless?

The creature continued to cackle and tighten his grip, she coughed. Sora was sick of it. She remembered Takato's question. Why didn't she use her powers when she had the chance?

It hadn't been working, despite her training with Gennai, she was unable to will her own powers to work, even though she was constantly in trouble...and desperately in need of them. Sora was becoming frustrated.

"Oh...don't give me that denial _shit_! Just believe it you bitch. The boy is dead. He was the first to go...then it was the blond one." The creature began to smile, his rotting teeth peeking through gray lips. "We snapped his spine, peeled it out of his back as he screamed...then we poured acid down his throat. He begged us to let him say goodbye to you, but you see...there was no time."

"Screw you! He's not dead!" Sora screamed. A bright light emanated from her body, burning the rancid creature off of her. He shrieked and let her go, looking angrily into her eyes. His scaly features flaired as he attempted to wrap his tentacles around her once more. She held out her palms at him with shut eyes. Something surged through her hands, something euphoric, something painful.

Where was all this power coming from? Her? It was so unreal...it came from someone, but it couldn't possibly be from her. She was just a nymph! Still, it flowed through her veins and was sucked out through her body like a vacuum. Carefully, her eyelids lifted, her ruby pupils gazing hatefully at the satanic creature.

Once the creature faltered, holding his tentacles over his eyes, Sora walked over to him and kicked him in the groin then elbowed him between the ribcage before he could make another move.

The creature flung a tentacle at her, slapping her in the face. Sora stepped back, touching her cheek.

"You **_bitch_**!" The creature lunged forward and striked her.

Sora lifted her arms, unintentionally pulling energy from herself. Lightning-like daggers escaped from her hands slicing through the scales of the creature. He shrieked again and again as dagger after dagger came flying at him.

Sora fell to the ground, breathing heavily. She didn't expect powers to suck up so much energy. She suddenly felt dizzy.

"Oh Kami-sama..." Sora sighed, her sight beginning to leave her. She didn't hear anymore noises coming from the creature so she left the place she was at. _This place...what was it?_

She walked in a dazed manner, using her hands to find something concrete to hold on to. She toppled over and remained there until her eyesight returned. She looked around. There was fog surrounding her. She couldn't see anything. She began wondering how she got herself into the situation with the creature in the first place.

She sighed. She did have the tendency to daze off and dream the most horrible dreams. She crawled forward and suddenly came upon something. It was a cave.

Inside the cave, a painfully blinding light hit her square in the eyes. She shaded her eyes with her hand as she walked in, stumbling all the while. She held onto the walls, following it as she continued to stare into the light.

_I'm not dead, am I?_ she asked herself. Her hands left the door once she reached the inside of the cave. She squinted into the light and walked through. There was something on the other side...

The light surrounding her seemed so tangible that she held her hands out around her, moving them from side to side, experimenting with it. She stepped forward and tripped, falling flat on her stomach. She quickly shut her eyes, afraid of what she might have fallen into.

"Ow..." she groaned, lifting herself up slowly.

She opened her eyes. They gradually shifted upward when she saw tiny feet right in front of her face. What she saw next was the most horrific thing she had ever seen in her life.

l

l

A/N: Hey everyone! Yeah, this chapter was pretty darn long. Again, sorry it took me a while to continue, yet another, chapter. Well, bye bye for now!


	19. Yamato

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back and I'm finally out of high school! Whooiee! Now that summer has begun I have more time to spend on my story! But I do have one thing to say... I love you all and thank you all so much for reviewing and actually liking this stuff I'm writing...but please be patient with me, I can only work around my schedule, not anyone else's. So when it takes me a while to continue writing, that means that I have more important things to do. If I was being paid to do this, damn I'll write as much as I can! Lol...but unfortunately, I'm not, so I write when I can, and stop when I can't.

But again, THANK YOU! Thanks for reviewing, I hope you continue reading even when I lag! Love you guys!

Okay, now I'm getting to the climax! Yay! And to think I only wanted about ten chapters of this sucker.

Oh yeah, I also wanted to say that Yamato is NOT evil--so he was a little mean in the beginning, he's a changed man! Please don't diss Matt, he's a good guy! Hehe...and don't worry about any Sorato, this story is strictly Taiora!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own 'em, but I am creating a new love interest for someone... and I own her!  
Anyways, speaking of Yamato, I made a chapter just for him! (Not really...but the main details are about him.)

**Voguish Fib  
**chaptereighteen - **Yamato**

What she saw was unlike anything she'd ever seen before--and she hadn't seen a lot of things until the turbulent meeting with Taichi--and at the same time, it was exactly what she was looking for. It was horrifying, but not enough for her to want to run away in anguished fear.

Strewn across the caves rocky walls was an illuminated line of unconscious children, glowing with a sickly light that seemed to throb like the anxious beating of a heart. Each child was wrapped like a mummy with some silky, stringy substance. The throbbing light around each child appeared like a gelatinous capsule keeping them from awaking or moving. It was like a cancer, sucking the energy of the children.

Sora could see that the children were alive by the heaving of their chests, but it didn't seem like it would last any longer if they continued existing in that manner. They looked so thin, so appallingly unhealthy, yet they survived for so long... The sight was so overwhelming...what was she supposed to do with this?

At the moment, she did the most impulsive thing she could think of to do: free them. With shaking fingers and a few shallow breaths, she allowed her powers to control her veins and flow through as she aimed them at the stringy substance. The first child she aimed at was someone who looked startlingly familiar...

Is that Taichi's sister? was her first thought before the energy blasted out of her fingertips and sliced through the substance encasing the child. The child fell instantly and Sora leapt forward and caught her, setting her down softly as she freed the other children. Once she freed what she thought was the last child, a large glob of that same substance fell on top of her, catching her by surprise. Sora panicked when it stuck to her and began tearing at the substance, making it stick to her even more.

"Shit, shit, shit!" she swore, as she tore at the darkness. _I can't see!_ With a sudden force in her body, she ripped through the filth and crawled out, gasping for breath. She rubbed her eyes and wiped her hair away from her face. When she looked up, she saw, who she believed was Taichi's sister, stand up and stare at her. She sighed. "You're awake. I'm Sora...a friend of Taichi's. He was looking for you all over the--"

Before she could finish her sentence, the girl screamed at her and seemed to defy gravity as her small hands lifted an enormous rock and flung it at her. Sora dove and covered her head as the rock went flying above her, hitting the wall behind her.

"Look, I don't want to fight you! Please!" Sora begged as she ran from the girl who continually threw objects her way. As she turned to see if the girl was chasing her, a rock hit her square in the face, causing her to trip and fall. "Ow..." she groaned. Sora spat some of the rubble that flew into her mouth. She turned and found the girl's feet right in front of her. The girl kicked her hard in the stomach and laughed.

Now I know they're related...pain loving weirdos... Sora thought. She looked up into the girl's eyes and found them glowing a bright yellow. She backed up, attempting to crawl away.  
The girl stepped forward each second she moved back.

Sora swallowed hard. Her throat became inconveniently dry. Sora shook her head. "Please...Hikari...that's your name right? Please...I came here to save you not hurt you," Sora tried to explain to her. The girl kept walking.

She finally got the courage to stand up. Once she did she turned and crashed into another zombie-like child. The boy's eyes glowed as he reached out to her. Sora ran the opposite direction, hoping she didn't crash into another child. Why the hell were they acting like this?

_Duh, they're being controlled Sora_, the voice in Sora's head explained to her. I knew that, the voice argued back to itself. _Why am I talking to myself? Will you shut up, I'm trying to run!_

Sora bolted out of the cave with her eyes closed. To her dismay, she crashed into another body.

"AHH!" she screamed and jumped back.

"AHH!" the other body screamed.

"Yamato?"

"Sora?"

"THANK GOD!" both of them sighed, hugging each other.

"I thought you died!" they said in unison once more.

"Really?" Sora asked. "This weird being told me that you died...this horrible...dismembering death."

"Damn...I think that same being was talking to us. He said that he dismembered you."

The two shrugged. "Oh well, where's Taichi and Takato?" Sora asked.

Yamato frowned. "I lost them, unfortunately...They were right behind me. Takato was right, we shouldn't have gone through that stupid fog...it's all my fault," Yamato sulked. Sora patted his back.

"Hey, you didn't know. Don't worry about it, we'll find them. Taichi can't die that easily," Sora reassured him. Yamato smiled half-heartedly. He looked into her eyes. He knew she was only trying not to make him feel guilty, but he could see that she was worried in the depths of her heart.

Yamato suddenly became a little jealous of Taichi...he found someone who loved him so much that she'd be willing to sacrifice her life not only to save him, but to save his family--his sister. The women he'd loved before never loved him like Sora loved Taichi.

_She really loves him..._ Yamato thought. Now he felt even worse that he had been cruel to her when he first met her. "I'm sorry Sora," he blurted out.

"For what?"

"For everything." There was a silence between the two. Sora's mouth moved to speak, but Yamato spoke quicker. "Come on, let's go find Taichi and Takato."

"O..kay..." Sora agreed. Once they were a distance away, (leaving the discomforting silence behind as well) Sora grabbed Yamato's arm after remembering about Taichi's sister. "Hey wait, I think I might have found Taichi's sister."

"How? Where?" Yamato asked anxiously.

"In that cave back there--but before you go look, you should be warned. They're a bunch of blood-sucking zombies. They'll attack you at first sight," Sora warned.

"Blood...sucking...zombies?"

"Yep. All I did was free them, and then they started attacking me like I was the enemy."  
Yamato shook his head. "It was probably a defense mechanism to ward off opposition," Yamato replied. "The only way to get them back to normal is to fight the _master_ of this whole thing, because I _cannot_ fight a bunch of little kids."

"That's exactly why I couldn't fight them when they attacked me. I was afraid I would hurt them," Sora explained, looking down at her feet.

"It's a good thing they didn't follow you out of the cave."

"Yeah," Sora answered with a relieved sigh. She decided to change the subject. "So where did you last see Taichi and Takato?"

"Back where the fog was..." Before Yamato could finish his sentence, he looked around and noticed that there was fog everywhere. "Okay...never mind."

"Well...now that we know where the fog is," Sora said with a few repetitions of slow nods.

Suddenly, from above them a large shadow covered over what looked like a mile of land. A large growl could be heard echoeing in the midst of the leafless trees and ominous fog. The two teens ducked on impulse and looked up. A large dragon-like creature flapped its enormous wings, almost blowing Yamato and Sora from their position.

"What the _hell_ is that thing?" Sora shouted. Dust and debris exploded in every direction, ripping through clothes, scraping against delicate skin. Yamato and Sora attempted to shield themselves from the razor edges of the speeding debris, but they were reduced to fetal-positioned figures.

"It's Ryumon," Yamato gasped for breath.

"Yamato! Sora! Help us, _please_!" came a cry from somewhere on the dragon. Sora peaked out from her position. The debris was still so powerful that Sora could barely make out the face of the person who called out to them. But the voice was familiar.

"Takato?"

"Taichi-san's here with me! He's hurt, this ryumon's wings blew him straight into a tree and knocked him out."

"How the hell am I going to get you off of that thing?"

"Use your powers! Taichi-san told me you knew how to use them now!"

Sora scoffed. "Not exactly Takato..."

As Sora talked with Takato, she didn't realize that Yamato had been trying to grab the dragon's wing each time it flapped downward. Sora crawled towards him.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm trying to get on it so we can get _them_ off of this thing."

Sora stood as balanced as she could as the strong gusts of wind and debris continued to blow viciously around them.

"Taichi-san told me that with your powers you have the ability to levitate," Takato called out to Sora. Before Sora could respond, the ryumon flew higher and circled a few times, until it dropped the two boys from its back.

Yamato's eyes widened as the two fell from the sky. He and Sora began racing around the area trying to find the right position to catch the falling bodies. "SORA, YAMATO!"

"Sora!"

"Yamato!"

"I'm doing the best I can!" Yamato snapped back.

"So am I!"

Instantaneously, the two crashed into each other. A second later, the boys fell right on top of them.

"Ow..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Everything looked so gray. So...doubled--no wait...tripled. Taichi tried to stand, but he couldn't feel his legs. "Ughh..." he groaned. He blinked several times, but everything still remained blurry and out of focus. For a second, he realized that he had stood up, but instantly fell again, injuring himself further. He yelped in pain.

"Tai, what are you doing out of bed?" a voice asked soothingly. Taichi impulsively reached out and grabbed the shoulder of the person.

"Sora? Is that you? I didn't know you had sisters," he asked, looking at the three blurry redheads in front of him.

"Wow, that ryumon really did knock you out...it knocked your eye sight too," Sora commented, touching his forehead gently before lifting him from the ground and guiding him back to the leaf and twig cot they built for him.

"Are Takato and Yamato here?"

"Yeah, they're safe, don't worry. Close your eyes, it's better if you don't strain them."

There was a pause as Sora adjusted Taichi's legs on the cot. She smoothed his hair out and carefully touched his hand. Taichi took her hand in return, his fingers twining with hers gingerly.

"I thought that...that you were killed," Sora said softly.

Taichi scoffed a little. "Me? Killed? It will take a lot to kill me Sora."

Sora sighed and released his hand. _Now_ she knew he was feeling better..._He's as cocky as ever_, Sora scoffed inwardly. She decided not to say anything else.

She cleared her throat after another bout of silence. "Um...I hope you feel better," she said as she stepped back from his cot. Suddenly she added, "Oh and by the way I found your sister." She quickly walked away to find the other two.

"Hey! You can't just walk away after that! Sora, please tell me what happened!" Taichi called out to her.

Sora stopped in mid-step. She closed her eyes. "I don't think _now_ is the right time to see her. She's not exactly in a sisterly condition to talk to you."

"What do you mean?"

"She's being controlled Tai. All these kids her age were locked in this weird, sticky fluid...in these coffin-like capsules...and I thought that by freeing them, they would wake up and be normal again...but I guess I haven't been on enough of these 'missions' to realize that they would wake up and become zombie, killing machines."

Taichi shook his head sadly. "I guess we have to go to the source..."

Sora nodded. When Taichi ceased speaking, Sora turned and continued to walk.

"Oh...um...Sora?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry..." Sora walked over to him after the apology and touched his head.

"Yeah, I don't think you're getting better at all. Maybe that ryumon knocked you out harder than I thought," Sora resolved thoughtfully as she sat down next to him. "Did I really hear a genuine apology from you?"

Taichi waved her hand away. "I'm serious Sora! I haven't exactly been the best person since I've met you...I've just never dealt with anyone like you before--and I guess I don't know how to handle it. Especially since..."

Sora glanced up at him eagerly. "Especially since?"

_Since I'm in love with you_, Taichi wanted to say. Instead he said, "Since you've never done anything hurtful to me like I've done to you."

Sora replied with an unexpectedly disappointed, "oh."

"And..."

Sora looked up again, her eyes still eager. "And?"

"And about the whole 'not being together thing'. You were absolutely right about that...I was being too selfish. I brought you here with me because you wanted to help me save my sister...not foolishly fall for each other."

Now Sora regretted ever saying that too him. She simply nodded, afraid her mouth would start saying something that would embarrass her. The two sat in stressed silence, heavy and seemingly brutal.

Taichi cleared his throat, breaking the silence that now had them both in a choking headlock. "Now about Hikari, (what a nice place to change the subject huh?) there were other children with her right?"

Sora nodded.

"You know one of them is Yamato's little brother Takeru."

"What? I-I didn't know..."

"There was no way you could have known...even Yamato didn't know--_doesn't_ know...I found out while we were at the Yagami Territories a couple days ago that Yamato's parents had split when they were young. His mother kept Takeru, and his father had him. After a while, I don't think he ever had contact with them. He assumed they were both fine, until he found out from a rumor that his mother was killed when some ninjas attacked their home and raided it for food and money. He never knew what became of his brother."

_I never knew about this side of Yamato's life..._ Sora thought regretfully. "So...he doesn't know that his brother's still alive?"

"Yup. He thinks that he died in that robbery."

"Poor guy..."

"I swear...when I get my hands on that Omnimon, I won't spare him..." Taichi seethed hatefully. Sora rubbed his back gently.

"And I'll help you the best I can...even if I'm still learning how to use these damn powers," Sora said dejectedly.

Taichi smiled. "Thanks Sora."

"Just wanna help out some friends," she said, returning his smile.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Did you hear that Takato? My brother is in there with Taichi's sister...Kami...I can't believe he never told me this," Yamato said, a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry Yamato-san...maybe Taichi-san didn't want you to get hurt," Takato said.

"Yeah...but he still should have toldme. It's my family and I have a right to know about these things." Yamato walked out to where the two were talking, trudging with an air of disappointment.

Sora and Taichi's eyes were focused on him.

"I think he heard us," Sora whispered. Taichi simply gulped.

"Why didn't you tell me Taichi?" Yamato asked.

Taichi looked down at the ground. "I...I..."

"Yes?" Yamato said impatiently.

"I didn't know how to approach it with you. I was going to tell you eventually."

"You should have told _me_ the minute you heard about it. And besides, _I_ should have been the first person to know, _not_ Sora!"

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry Yamato."

"So what else are you hiding from me?" Yamato retorted, his temper rising. He couldn't help the fact that he would tell Sora something like this and not him. He knew Taichi longer than Sora ever did...and it _was_ his family.

"I'm not hiding anything! I just didn't want to throw it at you so suddenly. What did you want me to do? Go up to you and say, 'Hey I like what you did with your bedroom. Plaid goes nice with your even bronze skin tone, oh and by the way, your brother's energy is being sucked by an evil monster named Omnimon who wants to take over the universe feeding on the energy and souls of children along with my sister."

"Yes! I mean--_no_! Not like that you idiot! You know what I mean! Hey, I should be mad at you, not you at me!"

Sora rolled her eyes. "And I thought girls created more drama," she commented.

Takato agreed silently.

o

o

o

A/N: Yeah...that's the end...for now...


	20. Surprise After Surprise

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so excited, I'm starting a new fic called, "The Life of the Rich and Twisted." It's kind of a contemporary Ever After/Romeo and Juliet type story...I know, I know I'm supposed to be finishing Spring Ranting too, but I couldn't help myself. The idea just popped in my head! BUT the thing is, I will NOT be posting it until I finish Voguish Fib and Spring Ranting so do not fear! Also...I am definitely not lagging on Voguish Fib on purpose. I wouldn't do that to all of you! I'm just naturally slow (hee-haw...) yeah...ideas take a while to flow through my head. I have the beginnings and the ends of stories, but unfortunately, I just work through the inner content of it all as I go along.

_SORRY I'VE BEEN RE-POSTING, THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY COMPUTER!_

Anyways, I've babbled long enough. This story is almost done, so YAY! It will be my first finished piece of fiction!

**_Warning!_** A lot of people have been anticipating, watching out for, and waiting for what Taichi really is. I know I built everyone up—but I assure you, it was unintentional! I just had to wait for the right time to tell everyone…so here it is, chapter nineteen: **Surprise After Surprise**

**Voguish Fib **

chapter nineteen - **Surprise After Surprise **

Yamato was still upset with Taichi when they reached the cave, but he wasn't as bad with Taichi as Sora was when she was mad at him. It was horrible. Taichi got more than a slap. He got a black eye, swollen stomach, and a growl (and especially the classic "I don't think we should be together.")

All the while, Takato was enjoying his time with the three teens. They amused him with their drama and shouting. It seemed so frequent...and they were all directed at the poor Taichi. But of course, Taichi was his mentor, his hero, the type of person he wanted to be when he grew up. He was valiant, good-looking, kind, and trusting. Who _wouldn't_ want to be him?

At the present moment, Taichi _didn't_ want to be Taichi Yagami.

"Maybe you guys should lighten up on Taichi-san," Takato told Sora while they camped out in front of the cave. "He's gone through a lot of abuse during these past days...from what I've seen anyway. I don't know about your past history with him."

"Oh we've had a history all right. It involved oranges and a fake coin...which I wish he would choke on sometimes when he's not thinking," Sora mumbled softly. "And I'm talking about the orange, not the coin," she added. When Takato kept looking at her, she smiled at him. Takato frowned. Sora can be a really scary person when she wants to be.

"I'm just saying...he needs a break, and you all need a break from yelling at him."

Sora simply nodded. Takato had a point. Maybe Taichi had enough abuse from her, and now he was getting it from Yamato. But still...poor Yamato didn't even know that his brother was there...his little brother was alive...

"Yamato! I said I was sorry, all right? I can't take it back! But now that you know, we'll fight together to save him and my sister," Taichi reassured him.

"Yeah...I just need some time alone all right?" Yamato mumbled, walking away from the crowd. Taichi head dropped.

"Sure," Taichi agreed softly. He was so angry with himself that he just wanted to walk into that cave by himself. He knew at this point in their little adventure, he couldn't possibly risk Sora's life. He loved her way too much to do that to her. And Yamato was angry with him...his best friend Yamato had never been so angry with him before, and all this anger and frustration that was directed toward him (as Takato told Sora) was taking a toll on his conscience. He looked into the ebony depths of the cave. _I have to go...I have to show them... _he thought to himself.

Sora and Takato walked up to him. "Tai? I told you this isn't the time to go to the cave." Taichi looked up at her with a solemn expression on his face.

"It is Sora. I'm getting her out of there whether she's a zombie or not. She's still my sister." Taichi walked past Sora and into the cave. Sora looked back at Takato with a worried look before she turned and followed Taichi into the darkness. Takato called for Yamato.

"Dammit! Sometimes Tai is just a little too impulsive...and he always has to prove himself to everyone," Yamato grumbled, fiercely. "Just 'cause I'm mad at him doesn't mean he has to go and commit suicide."

_Like he has to prove himself to his father..._ Sora thought sadly.

"It's all the stress. You, of all people, should know that he's going through a hard time," Takato reminded Yamato.

"Yeah, yeah...but now I am too," he retaliated.

Takato gave him a half-hearted look before he gestured Yamato to go to the cave with him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile, at Furugawa, Myotismon continued to cook up a way to overthrow the Takenouchis and take over as Emperor Myotismon. As a semi-nymph, he had always been horribly shunned and rejected by the others.

Especially one particular family.

They were the elite of his home town called the Yazuka family. They were the main cause of his beatings and shunning. Their child, a redhead named Kimi was seemingly the spawn of the devil. She befriended him and taught him to commit petty theft in order to eat and survive. Unluckily for him, he didn't know that she was from the family of Yazuka. After a year of friendship, she went behind his back and reported him. He was sent to the dungeons where he was beaten viciously while Kimi watched and laughed that screeching, hateful laugh.

He grew bitter in his home town. When he was old enough, he found out through books at the dungeon he was forced to survive in, that he had been born as some sort of larvae. The shunning, threats, and beatings soon became too unbearable, causing him to flee his home and move to Furugawa where he disguised himself as a helpful advisor to a far away nymph lord.

Now he wanted to overthrow this family who had been so kind to him. He wanted them to feel the pain he felt when he was a child despite the fact that they were nothing but kind to him throughout his stay at their home. He became too bitter, too evil, and too black-hearted to continue existing with a soul.

Sora...he always hated that brat. When he first met her, that moment his eyes met hers, he knew he had to get rid of her. Her appearance was very similar to the girl who practically began all of his humiliating torment. She _had_ to pay...she had to...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Tai!" Sora hollered in the darkness of the cave. Her voice echoed until it diminished in the cave's center. She sighed with disappointment and resentment. If they hadn't yelled, he would've never foolishly tried to "save the day" all by himself…against supernatural beings too.

"Where could that dumb ass have gone?" Yamato muttered as he plodded toward the center of the cave.

Sora hastily chased after him when his blond head disappeared into the blackness. "Yamato! Don't be stupid, it's dangerous in…there…" Sora trailed off once she saw the inside of the cave. "It's empty."

"What—Sora, you said there were a bunch of slimy capsules and possessed children in here—where are they?"

Sora was still in shock as she examined the place and made sure she wasn't seeing things. "I swear they were here…"

"They're not here now. Now what do we do?" Yamato asked. Takato was also dumbfounded, he knew Sora was telling the truth but they couldn't have just disappeared, could they?

_We're living in a world where all things are possible Takato, magic or no magic_, Takato reminded himself dismally.

"Tai! Taichi, where they hell are you?" Sora screamed. It was helpless…whoever took the children must have took him too…it was hopeless…

When he continued not to answer, Sora began to panic. Where they ever going to see him again? She felt like she was going to explode but didn't know if it was from anxiety or anger. Right now, it didn't matter to her. All she wanted to do was curl up in a tight ball and become invisible.

"I wish I never ran away," she whimpered to herself.

"Sora?" Takato whispered as he took a step toward her small, silent form.

_Now's not the time to wimp out Sora! Tai is out there with some energy sucking monster and you're in here being an oversized baby…it's your turn to be the hero Sora Takenouchi! You must save Tai!_

"Sora, are you all right?" Sora felt a hand on her shoulder, and like always, the intrusion of physical and verbal contact disrupted her cogitation.

"Huh? Oh—I—I'm sorry, I was just thinking—it was nothing. Let's go find Tai," she assured him and the worried Takato.

"Where do you think we'll find him? We have no lead. We have no idea who's behind this…" Yamato said.

"I think we should have brought the 'Wise One' with us on this particular trip," Sora muttered, resentfully.

Yamato shifted uncomfortably. That Wise One…he was pretty wise or else Yamato would have Mimi instead of him… _No! _he told himself. _Now's not the time to think of that!_

If it was to help Taichi, then it should be all right with him. "Yeah…I guess you're right. Do you think we should go back to the Yagami Territories and bring him with us?"

"Maybe…but right now we have to figure out—"

"**_STOP_**!" Takato interrupted. Both Yamato and Sora looked at him with a look of confusion.

"What is it Takato?"

Takato walked up to both of them, shaking his head and wagging a finger at them. "The both of you are thinking, but not thinking _very well_." The two were silent as they glanced at one another, but were unsure of where Takato was taking this. He continued. "Are you sure you're ready to take on this mission? Do you know how long this _thing_ has been acquiring power?" Sora was about to speak, but Takato shot her a look. "_No_ you don't. You barely started training and you're shaky with your powers—and you, Yamato, have no weapons—you don't even know _what_ weapons to use and yet you two are already planning a surprise attack?"

Sora smiled sheepishly. Taichi was right, they did need this kid.

"I didn't think of it…" she whispered. "I guess I still have to work on my powers."

Yamato looked at the both of them. "Yagami Territories it is," he replied.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

The three of them finally reached the Yagami Territories after a few days and were greeted at the door with the most unexpected visitor.

"Miyako!" Sora exclaimed when she saw the violet haired young lady at the door.

"Sora! What—this is just…how?" Miyako stammered as she hugged the auburn haired girl.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am a guest of Mimi Tachikawa. We needed to discuss things about…" she paused when she saw Yamato and Takato. She smiled genuinely at them and then looked back at Sora before taking a second glance at Yamato. "Wow, he's cute. What's his name?" Miyako couldn't help but ask.

Sora laughed. "He's Taichi's best friend…and my friend now too," she said with a sincere smile toward Yamato. He returned the smile before pushing Takato in the other direction, mumbling something to him about "girl talk."

"Well, tell your friend that—"

"That you are taken Miyako," Sora reminded her, gesturing toward the midnight blue-eyed boy having a chat with Koushiro at the table. Takato and Yamato joined them shortly after Sora's gesture.

"Oh I know! I just like to look around, that's all," Miyako said, disappointedly.

"But Miyako? Why are you here?"

"Mimi's pregnant," she replied quickly. "But she doesn't want Koushiro or anyone to know…she would probably tell you later, but not yet. She is afraid that her parents will disown her because she's betrothed to someone and she can't be pregnant when she's about to marry someone else!"

Sora hated female drama…but that's what Mimi got for "visiting the Wise One's temple" so often. But they loved each other, despite the obvious dangers they knew they would face if they attempted to remain in a relationship.

"She asked for my help since I was a nurse…but I don't know anything about _choosing_, if you know what I mean... I've never actually _tried _removing a child…or even giving advice to a pregnant woman before. I've only dealt with people who were ill or injured."

"Miyako. Don't worry, I'll talk to her. But right now, I'm really tired. We've come a long way and even lost Prince Taichi—" It felt so strange saying his title. "—so I'm going to take a rest first, then I'll speak with her. Is that all right?"

Miyako nodded. She looked relieved.

Sora smiled reassuringly before leaving Miyako and entering the bath house with one of the maids.

It felt so good to finally soak her aching muscles in the steaming water. She gave a big sigh of relaxation, but somehow, she still wasn't relaxed enough. Taichi was still out there and they had no idea how to find him. As she fidgeted uneasily in the tub, she began to think of all the bad things that could have happened to Taichi.

She shook her head. She needed someone with her right now to take her mind off of Taichi. It seemed as if he was all that ever occupied her mind now-a-days.

"Sora?" came a soft voice from the steaming entrance. "Are you in here?"

Mimi. "Yes, I'm in here!" Through the hot water she saw Mimi's pink hair and her hazel eyes. She looked troubled and Sora knew exactly why. What she didn't know was why Mimi was going to _her_ to talk about it.

Mimi tried to smile, but it was too much of an effort. "Miyako told me that you came…and I hurried here as quickly as I could." Sora looked into the girl's eyes. She was different from when she first met her. She seemed so tough and insistent. But Mimi was just a delicate person…who was naïve and loving.

"I—" Sora began.

"You know. I could see it in Miyako's eyes. She told you about it—but Sora, it's very complicated and I'd rather not talk about it right now, please? I just want to know what's happening with Taichi. Why isn't he with you?" she asked.

Sora wanted to help her but…Taichi was missing… _Well, there he is again, invading my thoughts…damn him… _

"It's a very long story…but let's say we found what we were looking for then it disappeared and he disappeared along with it," Sora answered.

Mimi shook her head. "Taichi thinks he's invincible. He's no god, he's only human, yet he acts _inhuman_ at times," Mimi scoffed.

"I know what you mean…" Sora agreed with a thoughtful chuckle. "Mimi? Did you say that Taichi was human? So, you're…?"

"I'm just like him. You see…well—it's hard to explain—we're not exactly _human_ because we evolved just like you nymph-folk evolved from nature because of technology. Our bodies evolved differently so that we're more immune to plenty of diseases and 15 times stronger than the 'humans' before us. You saw the way Prince Taichi moved on trees. He's very agile…like a cat…or a monkey."

"So, you're like superhumans?"

"Eh…we're enhanced…_numinous_, if you must. We're like humans—magnified."

_Superhumans…they've become supernatural because of all the magic in our world…they were unable to compete with the supernatural beings so…they used magic to become like us..._ Sora thought. If she and Taichi ever got married it would never work out—it's only a foolish fantasy. It would be like the age-old question of love, a bird and a fish fall in love…but where would _they_ live?

"Prince Taichi—and I are only allowed to marry our type in order to keep our kind alive…" Mimi suddenly began to cry. Sora grabbed her towel and gently dabbed Mimi's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Koushiro isn't like my kind…so there is no way we will ever be together," she whispered. "Even if he is highly intellectual and knows deep things that we don't know, even as superhumans, there is no way he could interpret our law any differently."

Sora looked down at the steaming water despondently and realized that she and Taichi shared the same fate. Even if they wanted to be together, where would they live?

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Training was hard. Sora felt out of breath and out of brain power by the time Gennai-sensei had finished with her that day. He really _was_ the opposite of that thieving Gonnai. Focused, graceful, refined...and most of all **_tall_**.

All through the past few weeks Sora conditioned her mind. She would be prepared once they face-off that monster. Along with mental strength, Gennai-sensei had taught her a few fighting skills that she hadn't yet learned from Furugawa. The techniques were different—more definite and rough—unlike the techniques in Furugawa where the attacks were much more firm, clean, and involved more physical attacks rather than magical attacks. During this time, she practiced with Yamato who was learning to become a teacher, just like Gennai.

"Your stabs were a bit low. Aim for the abdomen of the creature when you strike. Keep your elbows high and your legs bent so you can move from side to side when your opponent retaliates," Yamato instructed.

Sora nodded and followed his steps. Each night she would study spells, potions, instructions, symbols, words, calculations, movements, etc, etc until she really felt like her head would explode.

Yet…it was still not enough.

Not enough to find Yamato's brother. Not enough to find Hikari. Not enough to find Taichi.

_Would it all really be worth it in the end?_ Sora wondered as she lost herself in her training.

o

o

o

A/N: Yeah, I know. It's getting serious now…ooh! Anyways, Spring Ranting…I'm sorry I disappointed a few folks. I wasn't all that proud of that chapter either. I'll make it up with the next one, I promise! I'll edit and edit—but first of all I'll write it…yeah…that would be a good idea…anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite the fact that people constantly disappear. Oh Sora's gone! Oh Sora's gone again! Oh now where's Taichi? Damn…he's gone too…

Again, thank you for continuing reviewing everyone! I love you all! Oh and I told you, Taichi wasn't all that exciting…sorry…


	21. Garden of Secrets and Sunflowers

A/N: I'm working on Spring Ranting, don't worry! But here's another chapter of Voguish Fib to keep you busy (hopefully) and I'll get Spring Ranting up as soon as possible! I'm sorry, I'm a slow writer, I swear it's not on purpose!

I love dedications! So I dedicated this one to my favorite flower: the **_Sunflower_**! Lol…

Well here are some replies and shout-outs! Yep.

**Strawberry'd**: You'll find out what happened to Taichi soon enough…hehe…

**Shiva-dragon** and **Light's Blue Blossom**: Yes, Taichi is reckless and stupid (lol).

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction**: Thanks for your concern about my computer. I hope it'll get fixed soon because as of right now, I can't send email on the damn thing! Grr… Welps, thanks for reviewing!

**Inconnu**: Lol. You know there is one thing that doesn't make sense about that da Vinci thing…even if the fish can fly, how can it breathe _outside_ of water? Hmm…

**CuteLoveKawaiiCourage**: Aww, thank you so much! I'm glad that you like my stories…I feel so honored!

Thank you **Story Weaver1**, **white artemis**, **avalon12**, **angelskie**, **Kamal**, and everyone who reviewed! I love you all! (Sorry…I got a little mushy there…)

**Voguish Fib**  
chapter twenty – **Garden of Secrets and Sunflowers**

o

o

_"Hitomi-chan, you're the only woman I'll ever love..." Ryuki whispered in his wife's ear as they danced in the large empty ballroom, her arms around his slender neck, and his arms around her small waist. The marble floors glistened from the light of the moon and the stars right outside of the tall windows, cascading over the couple. _

"And you're the only man I will ever love!" Hitomi professed. Ryuki smiled lovingly at her, holding her tightly in his arms as he quickened their dancing speed. Hitomi laughed. "Ryuki! You're dancing too fast!"

"If you fall, I'll catch you, you beautiful nymph!" All the while Hitomi laughed, clutching him as they spun around the room. From what everyone around the kingdom knew, Ryuki and Hitomi Takenouchi would be together until the end of the world. Ryuki's and Hitomi's parents had been so happy when they found that Ryuki had proposed to her. Both were royalty, both young, beautiful, and completely, genuinely in love with each other. There couldn't have been a better pair.

Meanwhile, a pair of ruby eyes glistened along with the moon, her small hands reaching out for her loving parents who danced, oblivious to their surroundings, except of course to her. They were aware that their baby daughter was watching them, laughing with them, and listening to the song they loved so much that they played it over and over again until everyone around them got sick of the tune...

"Mama...Papa..." Sora whispered in her sleep. Then, almost instantaneously, she awoke, breathing heavily as she looked at her surroundings.

She was still at the Yagami palace, and the time was 3am. Sora sighed. _What was...that dream...? _she thought, wiping the sweat from her forehead. _My parents... _Sora paused for a second and let the thought sink in. _My parents?  
_  
She still couldn't believe that she could recall such a moment that happened so long ago.

_So all of it is true…all these memories…the things that Tai told me…my real parents are dead… _she realized, mournfully as she lay in bed, unable to sleep off the rest of the night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sora, Yamato, Koushiro and the others couldn't remember how long they had been in the castle anymore.

It was really weighing down on Sora. One week seemed like a year, two weeks seemed like a century and all Sora wanted by the end of the day was re-hydration and maybe peace. She still had to figure out what was going to happen when she faced her "parents" at Furugawa, how they were going to save Taichi (if they could ever find him), how they would save the children, defeat the enemy and its minions, and how she was going to deal with the perplexity of her relationship with Taichi.

"WATER!" she cried out, her hand reaching for the flask of water sitting by a window sill.

To her surprise, the flask vanished and quickly reappeared in her grasp. She was astonished at first, but recalled Yamato telling her about being able to transport objects by using her mind. The instant her surprise wore off, she practically drowned herself in the water, turning the flask completely over, toward her mouth.

Gennai and Yamato glanced at each other with amused, but exhausted expressions on their faces.

"It was only a simulation," Yamato commented.

Sora shot him an icy look. He smiled nervously and moved slowly behind Gennai.

"I understand that it was only a simulation, _Yamato_, but Gennai-sensei's simulation demons aren't attacking you as much as they're attacking me!" Sora snapped. Yamato held up his hands in surrender and continued to hide behind Gennai. Sora's face became serious. "It's not only that though…I mean, I can feel my powers…I'm just afraid I might become out of control and potentially hurt someone if I go...all out," she explained carefully, wiping her mouth with her sleeve to remove the wetness of the water. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

"You're doing a great job Sora…I was just trying to lighten the mood?" Yamato offered, more than stated.

"It's very difficult to keep powers in check, but Takenouchi-san is doing it marvelously," Gennai complimented her with a soft smile. "Two weeks and you already know most of the things many of my students learn in three months with studying and preparation of course. You even know most of the spells and chants used to initiate and activate an _ofuda_."

Sora returned the smile, feeling a little more confident. "Thank you."

"She was a better student than you were," Gennai stated, giving Yamato a mocking smirk. "Follow me."

Yamato opened his mouth to speak and caught Sora chuckling as she went ahead of him.

"That's not funny Gennai-sensei!"

o

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

o

_Where…the hell am I? _Taichi wondered, pushing his body off the ground weakly. His arms shook beneath his weight and faltered. Taichi moaned in pain once his body fell.

He felt like a ton of bricks just collapsed on top of his body along with needles getting rammed into his skull. He simply lay on the ground and shut his eyes for a moment to rest them.

Suddenly, he felt warm hands touch his forehead and neck. His eyelids slowly rose to allow his chocolate irises to peak through. He strained his eyes to see the figure touching him and he noticed something so familiar about the figure…something that almost seemed to create a nostalgic feeling in his gut.

"Onii-chan…" came the soft call of a young girl's voice.

"Hikari?"

o

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

o

"Where are you taking us Gennai-sensei?" Sora asked, catching up to him. Yamato followed behind.

"I'm taking you to the place where you, Yamato, Takato, and maybe on occasion, The Wise One, and Tachikawa-san shall train for the probability of a new war."

Sora gulped. "War?"

Gennai nodded. "Yes. Sometimes they are between the nymphs and the numinous beings, arguably called 'civil wars', but other times, nymphs and numinous beings are forced to become allies to destroy the evil that lurks in the forest of Akaguchi. Especially since the incident nine years ago."

"The incident nine years ago was the worst event that could ever happen in our portion of the universe Sora," Yamato continued. "It wasn't exactly like a war even…it was more like a mass kidnapping. With some…um…unfortunate deaths." Yamato looked down uncomfortably.

Sora put a hand on his shoulder. "You all right?" she asked worriedly. Yamato nodded.

"Yeah…I'm fine…it's just hard to think of the way coincidences work," Yamato laughed bitterly. "It's just sad that I still don't know the whole story."

"Did you know what happened Gennai-sensei?"

The two teens watched as their teacher's eyes clouded with mystery. "It was a difficult time that no one wishes to recall," he told them.

"But Gennai-sensei, that incident has something to do with our families!" Yamato insisted. Gennai seemed eager to evade the question that he nearly yanked the lock off of the large gate that faced the three. He quickly turned to Sora and Yamato.

"It will take a long time to explain," Gennai snapped as he stuffed the lock in one of the pockets in his robe. "But right now, we have much more important things at hand." He turned toward the gate and pulled one side open. Sora and Yamato could only stare at what lay behind the gates.

"Wow…" Sora gasped. Yamato gaped at the scenery.

"In all my years visiting this castle…" Yamato drifted off as he took the first step into the garden. He seemed to completely forget his anxious desire to find out what happened nine years ago...

The scenery was intense. It was like a labyrinth of sunflower-like trees in the seemingly endless garden. Some of the yellow petals from the enormous flowers would occasionally float to the floor, causing the two to watch in awe. Small lamps lighted the way into a path entering the forest. It was so…indescribably beautiful. Sora followed behind Yamato.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's the Garden of Sunflowers. It is one of the safest, well hidden gardens known to all beings. Some believe it to be a mythical place, but it is alive and well behind the walls of the Yagami castle. It is well guarded by a powerful, invisible force field that surrounds the endless garden."

_Fairies… _Sora thought as she looked up to find two winged beings with iridescent auras floating above them, pointing and looking at them curiously.

"Why'd you bring us here?" Yamato asked, finally taking his eyes off of the sunflower trees.

"He clarified that already _Yamato_."

"Well I forgot _Sora_."

"You're going to train here for your war against Omnimon."

_Omnimon…he's the one haunting me…he's the one who pretended to be Tai…and he's the one who pretended to be my father… _Sora realized.

"I'll be ready for him," Sora assured them…well; mostly she just wanted to assure herself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That evening, after much training at their new training grounds, Yamato and Mimi finally introduced Sora to the Yagamis. Sora had been so caught up in the internal and external conflict that had been going on that she forgot she had never met Taichi's parents. (Or _has_ she? Dum, dum, DUM!)

She kind of imagined it differently though…

"Princess Sora Takenouchi. You know, Taichi's talked a lot about you," Empress Yagami said with a smile. She was a beautiful woman in her early forties with dark, mesmerizing chestnut eyes, and ebony tresses that hung in a loose bun on her head. Mr. Yagami, on the other hand, looked almost like Taichi, except older, of course. He had a nervous look on his face, almost as if he was anxious about meeting her.

Sora smiled nervously. _He talks about me with his parents? How do they know me? When…how…whaaa?  
_  
"I'm so glad to finally get to meet you," Sora said, unsure of what else she could say.

"My husband would like to apologize for—something before we continue," Empress Yagami said, nudging her husband lightly, giving him a scolding look. Emperor Yagami looked up at Sora.

"I'm sorry for telling my son to kidnap you. We really should have just asked you." Empress Yagami nudged him, as if to tell him to continue. "All right, all right! And I apologize for all the discomfort that has befallen you during your momentary stays at the Yagami castle."

"If I had known about this plan, I would have never let Tai go out there to kidnap you! Even after the past we've had—"

"Past?" Sora suddenly asked, without wondering if it was rude or not to interrupt. It was just so—odd…and surprising that she would have the possibility of a _past_ with Taichi's family.

"Yes. Did your aunt not tell you?"

Sora's heart began to race. "My aunt? Tell me…what?"

"Well—that little…I should have known that she wouldn't!" Empress Yagami exclaimed glancing over at her husband as if it was the most unbelievable thing in the world.

"You mean…Ayumi Takenouchi…" Sora still couldn't believe her ears, "is not my mother?"

"No, no, dear! Hitomi Takenouchi is your mother. She died along with your father nine years ago."

Everything was suddenly becoming horribly clear, yet too much for her to swallow all in a single night. What was going on?

"Please tell me what happened that day. I—I just don't remember—" Sora began.

"That's because…you hit your head. I still remember…" Emperor Yagami said. "When Omnimon attacked, your parents with other leaders from Furugawa were forming a treaty with the political leaders of the Yagami Territories, that is, us, Prince Yamato's parents, Princess Mimi's parents as well as other, on that day. There was a large explosion that…" the emperor hesitated with the next statement. "…killed your parents instantly and threw you across the room, slamming your head straight into the wall, causing this short term amnesia...well since it's been nine years and you still don't recall the incident, I guess it's long term."

"No…someone told me that my father died two days before I…before I was born," she told them, recalling the nightmarish dream she had fallen into when Omnimon took the shape of someone who might have resembled her father.

"You've got it all wrong," Empress Yagami interjected. "Your father didn't die two days before you were born—whoever told you this has his facts all muddled! Your father died with your mother when you were seven years old."

"And…you knew each other?" Sora asked. She suddenly felt her chest become heavy and a lump was developing in her throat. She couldn't believe that her _real_ parents had died. _Died! _And she could barely remember anything that happened.

"Yes, we knew each other very well. We knew that they always wanted to join them when they were doing business because they didn't want any secrets in their family." Sora smiled softly at this. The emperor continued. "We became friends and decided that war between our nations was not the way to live, so we decided to form a treaty so that our people could see there was nothing to fight about. Unfortunately, after what happened, your people believed that we had worked with Omnimon to kill off your leaders," Emperor Yagami continued.

"I can't…believe that…how about Yamato's family? And Mimi's? Was Tai there?" Sora asked, curious, and completely heartbroken. Once she went home to Furugawa, she and her adoptive parents were going to have a very, very long talk…

"Prince Yamato's parents were separated but they decided to come together to discuss the treaty. Unfortunately, Yamato's mother died from fatal burns and internal bleeding after the explosion. Mimi's parents survived, fortunately enough, they were out of the explosion's way. Tai—Tai…was…"

Empress stopped talking, knowing she couldn't go on to tell the tale of what had really occurred that afternoon. Emperor Yagami continued the story, gently rubbing his wife's back as she softly reassured her husband that she was all right.

"Taichi was watching Hikari in a field nearby the castle. We finally allowed Hikari to play outside after Taichi reassured us that he would watch her carefully, but of course, we also had a trusted guard, Mamoru with them, just to have some parental guidance and for safety reasons. That night, Taichi walked into the castle without a little sister holding his hand."

Sora felt her eyes water. _We've all suffered from Omnimon…Poor, poor Taichi…I never knew… _

The emperor sighed. "After that…all hell broke loose. It built up so much that three years, we were forced to declare a 'civil war' with your people. I'm sorry Princess Sora," he whispered.

Sora shook her head. "It's not your fault…it's Omnimon's. Don't worry about anything Emperor, Empress. I'm going to find your son and daughter. Princess Hikari's alive. I've seen her," Sora said to them. Their eyes lit up at this. Sora stood up politely from her position. She had to leave. She couldn't cry in front of the two. "I promise. No matter what happens."

After saying their goodnights, and a few bows, Sora left the mourning couple and hurried off to her room, hoping that none of her newfound friends would run into her and ask her why she was crying.

That night, Sora's tears fell from her eyes like never before. Never in her life had she cried so much, but the tears wouldn't stop. She cried for Yamato, Mimi, Emperor and Empress Yagami, for Hikari, Takeru, Taichi…and especially for the parents whom she loved so much it hurt, yet couldn't remember a thing about.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I really wish we could get rid of that nymph now," Omnimon said with a sigh. "She has been getting stronger over the past few weeks and I am sick and tired of seeing her face."

Myotismon meditation was intense, due to the fact that he had to transfer his spirit from place to place until he found Omnimon. His spirit walked up to his master and smiled with a dangerous look in his eyes. Ever since he sold his soul to Omnimon for power nine years ago, everything had been going the way he planned. All he had to do was follow Omnimon, and he got exactly what he wanted.

"I can do it, if you'd like," Myotismon offered.

"We don't have the power to defeat her just yet Myotismon. I still need to fully gain power again after what that stupid redhead's parents did before they were killed by that blast."

Unbeknownst to the numinous and nymph folk, Sora's parents had driven out Omnimon's energy when their souls left their bodies and entered Omnimon's using a powerful spell, saving most of the people in the Yagami Territories along with their precious daughter just as he kidnapped the children with his ghostly minions, hoping that one day their daughter would realize her power and get the children back.

It had worked…for a while. But Omnimon was also intelligent and knew that the power lay in their only daughter, the key.

"And what do we do about her little boyfriend?"

"Oh…he will be our bait. The stubborn idiot just had to walk into such a convenient trap…now his little princess will come and save him. Then **_boom_**!" Omnimon replied with a spine shattering chuckle.

o

o

o

o

A/N: It's building, it's building! I hope I'm getting all my facts right. Damn…I had to go through all my chapters to make sure everything fit…it's so hard! I had to make a "facts list" even for the little stuff, since I am so prone to forget! For example, I almost made Mimi's hair "chestnut" instead of the original "pink" that I had written down in an earlier chapter…silly me… Anyways, thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing everyone!

_Ofuda_ – courtesy of the makers of Inuyasha who provided the character of Miroku, I learned that ofuda was some sort of seal or charm to destroy, trap, get rid of, or bind demons, and is commonly used by the perverted monk (we still love him anyways).


	22. Sora's Escape

A/N: Sorry about the repost **_again_**!My chapter got deleted for some weird, twisted reason! Iswear, no matter how many computers my family gets at this house, something always screws them up! It makes me so mad! Does anyone else go through this?

**Inconnu**: Lol. Da Vinci is still brilliant! Forget I said anything… :P

**Strawberry'd**: Hey. Thanks for all the constructive criticism. It's nice when reviewers find things for me to improve. But...about Omnimon impersonating Sora's parents. Well, in one of my later chapters, Omnimon impersonated only her dad in a dream that she had in which he was trying to suck her into a place that would eventually cause her destruction.

ALSO, Taichi's dad couldn't have just asked her nicely. Remember, the nymphs hated the humans because they thought they worked with Omnimon to destroy the Furugawan leaders (Sorry, is it getting confusing?) and because of that, Sora's "parents" would have never let the humans near her. Is it really cliché? Well, whatever, I'm not attempting to make a literary masterpiece with here. It's all for entertainment purposes.

**Painin Uranus**: Please be patient. I only have so much material per chapter. I know what the chapter will be about, but I have to make up the content on the spot.

**Light's Blue Blossom**: Thanks for reviewing! Sora's aunt didn't tell her for fear that she wouldn't grow up to be normal, Furugawan royalty (even if she's not exactly your average future empress.)

Thanks again everyone! Man, you guys have so many questions! Lol, all will be revealed in the end! About three chapters left.

**Voguish Fib**

chapter twenty one – **Sora's Escape**

"What—what happened?"

"Oh, Onii-chan, it's much too much to explain in one sitting. I'm not even supposed to be speaking to you right now," Hikari whispered as she dropped the bucket of water next to the disoriented Taichi, lying on the ground.

As Hikari turned to leave, Taichi grabbed her arm. "Please just tell me where I am, little sister…"

Hikari felt a sudden lump in her throat at the affectionate call. "Onii-chan…the place we are all in is not something solid, or physical. You are actually in the mind of Omnimon, in the mind of your own, and in the mind of all the children." Taichi looked up into her sister's ruby eyes with confusion. She continued. "I know it seems extremely ambiguous and confusing, but…I don't know how to explain it in any other way."

"So…what happened to our bodies?" Taichi asked, struggling to sit up from his position on the dark pavement. Hikari helped him before sitting beside him.

"Our bodies are being controlled by Omnimon and his minions. I haven't seen the actual world in nine years Onii-chan. And—now…with what's going to happen, I don't expect that I'll ever see it again," Hikari told him sadly as she looked at her mental manifestation of her hands. They looked real and felt real, but Hikari didn't feel the warmth that her physical self would have felt.

"What do you mean 'with what's going to happen'?" Taichi asked carefully.

"In three days—" Hikari began, sounding vaguely frightened yet anxious to get it out to her brother.

A rush, almost like a stampede, came with intense quickness toward them. The siblings looked up and found, what appeared to be, a herd of demi-devimon flying and running toward them. Taichi's eyes widened.

_There are so many! _he thought, grabbing his sister protectively and slowly backing up into more darkness.

"Hikari, why are they…"

"I told you Onii-chan, I'm not supposed to be here! I have to go! Please!" Hikari begged as she yanked her arm away from her brother and escaped into the pitch blackness.

"HIKARI! WAIT!"

o

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

o

"This is it."

Sora, Yamato, Koushiro, Mimi, and Takato gawked at Gennai across the long stretch of the table.

"What do you mean that's it?" Takato asked, breaking the silence eagerly.

"I mean your training is complete."

"But Koushiro and I barely did a thing while Sora, Yamato and Mimi religiously developed their skills," Takato replied flatly.

Gennai laughed heartily. "Why would you need training Takato? You've been training all your life. You already know what you're supposed to do when the time comes."

Takato sulked. "Yeah, whatever…fine."

Koushiro sat back. In the back of his mind, he wondered too. Sure he was the "Wise One", but during their little adventure, he never really did anything worthy of the title. Was he too young, too inexperienced to hold such a massive title?

_I've helped and healed people in the past… _he reminded himself. _But…what is my purpose for this possible war? To predict the future? To aid in the aftermath of the destruction_? Koushiro suddenly felt his head hurt for the first time. Brain cramp? Great…

Gennai glanced over at the wondering Koushiro. His eyes seemed all-knowing, possibly _more_ all-knowing that Koushiro, if there was a possibility of there being _more_ when it came to all-knowing.

But then, Koushiro understood. Sora was not the only "key" in this mission.

Then as if on cue, Sora spoke up.

"Gennai-san? We have one problem."

"And what is that?"

"Where are we going to find Omnimon?"

o

IIIIIIIIIIIII

o

It had been two days since Gennai's declaration of the end of their training and no one could figure out the whereabouts of Omnimon. Until, of course, Koushiro called everyone—Sora, Yamato, Mimi, Takato, Miyako, Satoru, and even Emperor and Empress Yagami—to an urgent meeting.

"This is it! Just like Gennai said, this is it!" Koushiro nearly screamed as he slammed a map down on the table once everyone had arrived. Everyone present that night gave him strange look. He had bloodshot eyes and deranged hair.

"What are you talking about Koushiro?" Miyako asked, staring down at the map that he slammed down.

"I couldn't sleep when I figured it out. When I found out that tonight was the only night I could talk to everyone, I nearly cried—"

"Koushiro! Can you just tell us what you found out?" Yamato interrupted insistently.

Koushiro nodded. "Yes, yes of course. You see, in the boundaries of the numinous, which is the Yagami Territories and its regions, etc. and Furugawa and other states of the Nymph are covered by spiritual barriers that avoid Omnimon from entering. And non-magical humans keep mighty powerful _ofuda_ that block his evil energy as well. Only when he fully recovers will he have the power to tear through all of those barriers and destroy every being."

This staggered the Yagamis. It never occurred to them that after all this time, these kids had already acquired so much information about their sordid past. Especially Sora…they were surprised that she didn't start rebelling or throwing things, or plotting against Furugawa for lying to her. They sat in the back, listening to the Wise One and thinking at the same time if they were ever going to see their children again. First it was Hikari, now Taichi was gone too…

"What are you trying to say then?" Sora asked Koushiro.

"What I'm trying to say is that Omnimon's _physical_ hideout is in Kuro-aki."

Takato's eyes widened. "My home?"

"Yes, Takato. Your home. Despite your gates that keep evil out, it has a flaw. If the mental state of a being is free from thoughts of harming others, they are able to enter, even if the being itself _is_ evil. Omnimon also managed to conjure up a barrier of his own—a barrier to keep his evil thoughts away using the children's memories."

"So Omnimon only used the children for their memories?" Ken inquired after Miyako told him what Sora and Mimi explained to her a day ago. He had a few questions of his own about the past of these beings that were Miyako's friends.

"As of now, only Omnimon knows that answer…I'm not quite sure…" Koushiro answered, scratching his head thoughtfully. Everyone began talking at once, almost excitedly yet still wondering if Omnimon could even be defeated—especially by a bunch of teenagers.

"What do you plan on doing?" Empress Yagami spoke up. The group turned to her anxious eyes.

Everyone seemed to have the same question.

Sora stood up from her seat. "Let's go," she said, with an authoritative tone to her voice.

"Now?" Mimi exclaimed.

"Yes, now. I don't want to wait any longer while they're stuck there. You heard Koushiro. No one knows what Omnimon wanted to do with those children! He could have done _anything_ to them by now—the possibilities are endless! And what about Taichi?" Sora asked, her voice softening. It had been way too long since she last saw him, and she was really starting to regret all the bad things she'd said to him. "Do you just want to stand around and wait! Because I can't wait any longer." Sora looked at the faces around her. "So who's with me?"

Everyone's eyes suddenly seemed to avert hers, except for the emperor and empress who didn't know how they could possibly help her. If they could leave their states they would, but unfortunately there would be no one to rule over the lands.

Sora turned eagerly to her friends but found that they were all looking at everything else—except her. Even Yamato, Taichi's best friend.

Yamato finally spoke up. "I think what they're trying to say is that it's not a good idea until we know what we're getting ourselves into."

Sora sighed and rolled her eyes. "We're going to have to face him sooner or later—besides, we're never going to know what to expect from Omnimon! Our encounter isn't going to be planned out!" she cried out, slamming her fists on the table. She was getting frustrated. She couldn't understand why they'd want to wait! She began to pace.

"But we should plan more, strategize," Koushiro explained, attempting to calm her down.

"No. We don't have _time_!" Sora shook her head before looking back at the group. "Does everyone feel this way?"

"I think Koushiro's right…I'm sorry Sora. We should wait until we have a plan laid down," Mimi apologized.

Sora shook her head again and stalked out of the room. Across the long hall, everyone heard a loud bang. Each of them jumped at the sound, despite its distance.

o

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

o

It was almost two in the morning, but Sora was still awake.

Earlier that night, she heard the others talking of a plan somewhere outside, but she didn't want to hear any of it. She had to leave now. She couldn't take the thought of Taichi out there, stuck with something that was ultimately evil, possibly going to die, possibly dead. It was just too hard to swallow at once. Plus, she never got to patch things up with him after all the arguments, betrayals, lies, horrible thoughts...

So leave she did. She made sure everyone had gone to bed before hastily, but silently, sneaking out through the window, the same window that her fellow Furugawa nymphs had once entered in to kidnap her. Now she was using it to escape Taichi's home.

With the swiftness Gennai had taught her, she stole a horse without being detected and quickly mounted it, riding off into the ebony depths of the Akaguchi forest.

_I'm going to get you back Taichi, no matter what happens to me… _Sora thought, her hands clutching nervously at the reigns.

o

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

o

"HIKARI! Where are you?" Taichi called out. He followed the echoing breathing noises he heard up front, but it seemed to come from every direction. He looked back and noticed that the demi-devimon had stopped following them. He continued to jog forward, hoping to catch his sister…if that even _was_ his sister. If they were in a collaboration of minds, there was no such thing as reality, meaning that could have been anyone.

The thought scared him a little. (_Gasp_! Thought within a thought…)

"Hikari! Please come back!" Taichi called.

Then with an unexpected flash, what seemed like hundreds of demi-devimon came flying at him from the darkness, scratching, flapping, biting, and clawing at him as he struggled to punch and kick at them. Unfortunately, he only flailed without any success as they continued attacking him from all directions.

"Shit—get the hell away—stupid, ugly flying rats!" Taichi screamed at them. Finally he was able to punch one away, causing the others to suddenly disintegrate. Taichi fell back and looked at the blood dripping from his cuts. Those things can really scratch… he thought, breathing heavily.

Things seemed to keep surprising him today. Right in front of him, a little set appeared, like the opening scene of a play. It was hard for him to adjust to the light, but eventually, he saw everything. Inside the room was a young girl, chained, beaten, and extremely pale…as if she'd lost blood.

"Hi…Hikari…" Taichi gasped.

"Well, hello Prince Yagami," a tall, dark being greeted, stepping in Taichi's view of the incarcerated girl.

"Who the _fuck_ are you and what hell did you do to my sister?"

"Oh…I didn't do a thing to your sister. I'm only the Great One's assistant." Taichi said nothing when he suddenly felt blood begin to gush out of his cuts. He reached for it with a finger and stared in horror as waterfalls of blood fell from his body.

_What the… _Taichi felt his consciousness leave his body. _What the hell's happening?  
_  
"My name's Myotismon."

o

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

o

The sun hadn't come up yet when Sora took a step onto Kuro-aki soil. Up ahead, she saw something that caused her eyes to widen out of sheer astonishment. She'd never seen anything like it.

There were thousands of Kuro-aki inhabitants staring at her in organized positions. They seemed to blanket the town for miles and miles. Children held the hands of some mothers, fathers, and siblings. The elderly gazed at her with their aged and experienced eyes, almost as if they were telling her "Go, go!" She watched them part, creating a path for her as she cautiously walked forward.

She swallowed hard, unsure if she should say anything to the inhabitants.

_What in the world is going on? _She wondered, smiling nervously at the many eyes seemingly penetrating hers. She wanted to look away, but they were _everywhere_.

Her lips parted to speak, but she couldn't figure out what she could possibly say to these people. Were they waiting for this to happen? Did Takato know about this? Everyone in the entire region of Kuro-aki seemed to be present for this particular occasion. Were they expecting her?

"I'm here for—" she found herself saying.

"The flowers are going to come back," a little girl with ruby eyes called out to her. Sora turned the the young girl and slowly approached her, kneeling down in front of the little girl and smiling, taking her hand gently.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

The girl continued to stare for a few seconds before pulling her hand away and running off, ducking between peoples' hips and knees until she was out of sight. Sora watched her flee, but said nothing. She was beginning to wonder if Koushiro was right about waiting one more day.

_The flowers?_ she thought, completely and utterly flustered.

She slowly stood up and continued walking through the people, following the path they led her to as they parted to make way. Sora felt her heart pound in her chest like a heavy drum.

Taichi did say that the "mission" was going to be dangerous. A couple weeks ago, she would have never even given a second thought about doing such a thing as saving the youth of the Numinous.

_Now I'm in way too deep to back out_, she thought to herself. Sora was rapidly getting a headache watching all their eyes. Their gawking, colorful irises spinning in her head…those endless pupils gazing at her unabatedly.

_Taichi…Taichi where are you? _she thought helplessly.

"You're Queen Hitomi's daughter," another inhabitant commented. Sora immediately turned at the sound of his voice.

"You knew her?" Sora asked anxiously.

The elderly man who spoke up smiled sincerely at Sora. "The world knew her."

o

o

o

o

A/N:Why are these people so ambiguous? Find out next time on Voguish Fib! Eh...that sounded weird...

I'm so sorry! I had to end this chapter here! It was so perfect! And again, I WILL try to get my chapters out sooner! But for now, I hope this is all right. Thanks again for reading and reviewing everyone!


End file.
